Life's Decisions
by Midie
Summary: Part three of my trilogy. After Truths Revealed. Something happens and Drake is reunited with Ford once again. This time, he finds feelings he never would have expected to surface for someone who comes crashing into his life.
1. Ch 1: As It Stands

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: Well, it has been nearly a month since I finished uploading part two of my trilogy. I've finally gotten part three generally the way I want it, so here it is. If you haven't read "We've All Made Promises" and "Truths Revealed" yet, I suggest you do before reading this story or you're going to be very confused with what happens. Now, I hope you enjoy. The first chapter is just some Drake and Josh brotherly bonding. You see, Josh is leaving. I haven't kicked him out of the story completely, don't worry. He will return. He pops up more often than you'd think. And I do have story ideas for when this is complete. One is more humourous and a one shot while the other is something I have up my sleeve that I hope you'll enjoy once it's written. Anyway, for now, I hope you enjoy "Life's Decisions." One note about this story: foreshadowing plays a large part in this story. Just letting you know. Please read and review.

_Chapter One: As It Stands_

* * *

Drake watched the cars pass him on the road. Josh wondered why Drake was driving slow. Actually, Josh wondered why Drake was driving him at all. Normally, if Josh wanted to be taken somewhere, it would be an inconvenience for Drake. Drake had quickly jumped at driving Josh up to the college campus, though. 

"Say, Drake," Josh said. "That old lady just passed you."

"Huh?" asked Drake.

"Why are you driving so slow?"

"Can't a guy enjoy a nice car ride to his brother's new college campus?"

"Well, sure he can, but I wondered why you were," Josh responded.

Drake was silent for a moment. Josh was about to question him again when Drake pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Something the matter?" Josh asked.

"Josh, are you going to miss our family when you're gone?" Drake questioned.

Josh looked surprised at Drake's question. He didn't know why Drake was asking that.

"Well," said Josh. "Sure I am. I mean, I'll miss everybody."

"Everyone?" Drake asked.

"Well, yeah. I'll miss Mom and Dad. I'll even miss Megan. It just won't be the same without someone to dye my underwear pink."

"I see," Drake said.

"Hey," Josh said. "You didn't let me finish. I'm gonna miss you the most."

Drake glanced over at Josh who had a huge smile on his face.

"Come on," said Josh. "You're my brother. My best friend. Leaving you behind is the worst part. Even if my roommate and I get along well, I'll still wish I was back home in our bedroom with you playing your guitar so loud that I can't think straight to do my homework."

Drake smiled a little.

"I'm going to miss you too, Josh," Drake replied.

"Hey, I'll be home for Thanksgiving," Josh reminded him.

"Sooner than that," Drake responded. "I'll probably be driving up to the campus on your long weekends to get you the moment I find out you have one."

"Yeah, you better leave as soon as you find out. You're driving really slow. I'd be careful, you don't want to beat that turtle that just crawled by."

Drake and Josh looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Besides," Josh said, "you have Christine now."

"I can't tell her everything. There's a lot of guy stuff," Drake said.

"Email," Josh replied. "Or phone. I'll still be there for you. Um, Drake?" Josh asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go? I'm supposed to be at the campus in an hour and a half."

"Oh, yeah," Drake laughed. He turned the car on again and continued to the campus. Drake pulled into the parking lot of a large building and got out with Josh.

"I didn't tell you this before," Josh said. "But I'm really proud of you for finally telling Christine how you felt about her and for talking to your dad again. I know both of those took a lot of courage."

"Thanks," Drake replied, smiling.

"I'll miss you, brotha," Josh said.

"I'll miss you too," Drake replied.

The guys looked at each other. Normally, now they'd give each other a quick hug and act like it didn't happen. However, when they went to do their normal slap on the back hug, they didn't let go as quickly as normal. A couple girls walked by them.

"Aw, that's so sweet," one of the girls said. "I wish I could find a guy sensitive like that."

Drake and Josh heard what was going on and by now they were both a bit red in the face.

"The redhead is pretty cute," the other girl said to her friend.

"He's taken!" Josh yelled. "So am I!"

The girls looked a bit startled. They walked away from them.

"You just got rid of two good looking girls," Drake chuckled.

"I have Mindy," Josh said.

"Yep, and I've got Christine."

Josh noticed a spark in Drake's eyes when he said Christine's name. It was something new to Josh. Drake had never been this happy with a girl. Josh remembered how Drake finally told Christine he loved her after he had cared about her for a long time but couldn't do anything because of her boyfriend, David. Then David broke up with her--over a text message no less--and Ford, Drake's father, told him about why he left Drake and Megan without contact. Drake hadn't been happy the first time he'd gone to talk to Ford. In fact, he'd planned on staying in New York for a few days, but he came home the next day because he felt he was through with Ford. Then Ford came to San Diego. After a talk with Ford, Drake went to Christine's house and told her how he felt about her. The best part was, she loved him back. They'd gone to prom together and had spent a lot of their summer together. Actually, they spent some of it with Josh and Mindy as well since Josh and Mindy were the ones leaving for college. Drake planned on staying home. He was going to school, but he was only going to take basic classes and see if that did anything for him. Christine had no idea what she wanted to major in yet, so she decided the previous year that she would go to a community college and take a few classes to see what she liked. Josh was happy that Drake and Christine would be together. After how unhappy Drake had been when Christine was with David, Josh was glad to see her with Drake now. She made him happy.

"Yeah, you do," Josh replied. "Don't you dare let her go."

"I won't," Drake said. "I promise. Not without a fight."

"Tell everyone I'll miss them," Josh said. "I'll see you later." Josh picked up his suitcases and began to walk toward the building. He didn't get very far because his suitcase suddenly fell open, and several pairs of pink underwear fell onto the sidewalk.

Drake stood by his car, laughing at Josh's misfortune.

"I guess Megan got you a going away present," Drake said, still laughing.

"Oh, Megan!" Josh exclaimed.

* * *

Drake finally got back home. When he got inside, no one was there. It made things a bit lonely since Drake knew Josh wasn't coming back for a while. Drake headed upstairs. He turned on his laptop that his parents had bought him as a present for deciding to go to college. They really hadn't expected it. They'd wanted it, but they were worried Drake wasn't going to take that route. They were happy when he did, and they bought him the laptop since Josh had taken his to college, and Drake might need to do his homework alone in his room, so he wouldn't be distracted. Drake wasn't even sure how long he was going to stay at college. His hope was to finally go see Alan Crimm. However, his band had been steadily falling apart. Drake had promised them a shot, and they still hadn't gone to New York. When Mitch left and was replaced with Neil, Neil had been in the band for about a year, but he had to quit because his mom was starting to worry that it was affecting his school work. Drake finally replaced him, but eventually, some of the other members wanted to go to college, including his new drummer. Drake had practically begged Mitch to come back, but Mitch was going to college out of state. Drake still hadn't found a new replacement. 

He opened his email and found a new one from Ford. Drake had been reluctant, but he'd decided to give Ford one more chance. In fact, Drake had made it clear to Ford that this was his last chance. Drake read Ford's email. It was pretty basic, like all of his other emails. At least he was trying this time. It was just difficult to find things to talk about. Drake had told him Josh was going away to college, and Ford simply replied with "that's nice." Drake figured he was trying, though. Drake started a new email. It was a little early, but Josh might like to see it when he first set up his computer.

_Wow. It's really quiet here. Nobody's home. I've been home alone before but it seems even more quiet without you around. I guess I miss you already. Be sure to tell me all about your first day on campus. I want to hear if your new roommate is as cool as I am. lol. Oh, yeah, did he find the pink underwear? Don't worry if he makes fun of you for it. No one will ever understand what it's like having Megan for a sister except us. I just thought of something. Now that you're gone, she's going to target me for pranks even more. I should probably start sleeping in my car with the doors locked. Let's see her try to get me that way. Haha. Anyway, have fun. Don't study too hard. You'll end up like your girlfriend. Uh, just kidding. But really, try to have some fun. Just working all the time makes you crazy. Email soon. Bye._

Drake hit "Send" and opened Ford's email again to try to think of a reply. He hadn't asked Drake any questions he could answer. Drake sighed and started to tell him about how he had dropped Josh off at the campus that day. He told him about how he had two weeks until his classes started. He told him what he was taking and how he hoped his English professor would be nothing like Mrs. Haifer. Drake finished the email and sent it. He leaned back in his chair, thinking about what was going on with his life right now. Josh was gone. Drake was going to college. Christine was going to the same one. She was also his girlfriend that he was absolutely crazy about. However, Drake kept thinking about how much he wanted a record deal. Why couldn't he find a drummer? Not only that, but he had had to replace another member. Now there was someone to kind of get used to but it shouldn't be too hard. However, playing without a drummer wasn't good. If he didn't find a new one soon, Drake didn't know what he was going to do.

A small box popped up on Drake's computer screen. He smiled and opened the instant message from Christine.

**jlhgirl**: hey sweetie.  
**futurerockstar**: hey what's up?  
**jlhgirl**: not much, how's josh's campus look?  
**futurerockstar**: okay  
**futurerockstar**: i'm going to miss him  
**futurerockstar**: i mean he's one of my best friends he's my brother  
**jlhgirl**: i kno. it's sweet.  
**futurerockstar**: glad u think so  
**jlhgirl**: lol  
**futurerockstar**: no one's home today  
**futurerockstar**: it's kind of lonely  
**jlhgirl**: i'd come by, but i have to go to work soon.  
**jlhgirl**: sorry.  
**futurerockstar**: don't worry i'll find something to do  
**jlhgirl**: i know you're missing josh already. don't worry. time will go by quickly and you'll see him again soon.  
**futurerockstar**: i guess u're right  
**jlhgirl**: oops.  
**jlhgirl**: i g2g.  
**jlhgirl**: time for work.  
**jlhgirl**: they want me to train someone today. this could mean disaster. lol  
**futurerockstar**: ok good luck with that lol  
**jlhgirl**: ttyl  
**jlhgirl**: love you  
**futurerockstar**: love u too

With that, Christine signed off of her computer. Drake thought about the things going on right now. They'd take some getting used to but he could do it. Josh had told him the previous night that he knew Drake had a lot of potential and could probably even become a doctor if he didn't hate school. Drake was glad to hear Josh say that. Maybe he could amount to something, but he really wanted his band to get their record deal. To do that, he had to find a drummer. Where would he find one, though? Maybe some things would be more difficult than Drake thought they originally would be. Even though it was said he'd get a meeting with Alan Crimm, that didn't mean it would be easy to make sure he had the band. Sometimes things grew more complicated as time passed.

* * *

Drake's screenname should be obvious, but Christine's is a bit harder. Remember, she likes Jon Heder...and she liked _Just Like Heaven_. 


	2. Ch 2: Same Old and Changes

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: A major event is about to happen. Oh, and this story ended up being about 24 chapters long in the end. That's the longest story I've ever written, but there is a lot that happens and a lot to wrap up in the story.

_Chapter Two: Same Old and Changes_

* * *

Drake practically ran to his English class. He couldn't believe he was almost late. He sighed and sat down in a seat. He glanced around the room. He didn't know anybody. School really wasn't Drake's thing. Sure, the social part was, but the learning was not. Now that this was college, popularity didn't matter as much anymore. He might still get away with it, but he wasn't going to coast through on it. Besides, he wasn't going to be into the girls this year. He was with the one he'd wanted to be with for a long time. However, he was still freaked about more school. The situation with his band had been looking grim, though. He knew he had to have a back up plan. When he told Josh about how he would take basic classes and psychology courses so that he might be able to at least be some type of counselor someday, Josh was thrilled. Drake figured it might work. If he could help a kid going through what he had when he was little, it might be worth it. 

Drake leaned back in his chair. The guy sitting next to him tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" said Drake.

"I was wondering if you knew who the professor was for this class," the guy responded.

"Nope," Drake replied. "My forms said 'not available.'"

"Mine too," replied the guy. "Uh..."

"Drake," Drake responded.

"Oh, I'm Clayton. First semester?"

"Yeah," Drake said. "I'm really not much for school, but if things with my band keep going downhill, I'm not going to get a record deal anytime soon."

"You're in a band?" asked Clayton.

"Yeah."

"Cool. What do you play?"

"Guitar."

"I think I've seen you before..."

"Well," Drake said. "I've been on TRL, and before that, I played in Devon Malone's place at a Zero Gravity concert."

"Oh, yeah. I saw you on TRL. You're not half bad."

"Not half bad?"

"Joking...you're pretty good."

"Hello," said a familiar female voice. "I'm very sorry I'm late on the first day. Talk about bad first impressions. It's my first day teaching a college course ever. I just got my degree to teach this level and earn the title of professor, and...oh, not again!"

The class all wondered what their blonde teacher was talking about. They followed her gaze to Drake, who was sliding down in his seat. He couldn't believe it. Not _her_ again.

"I guess this will be an interesting semester," Mrs., er, Professor Haifer said.

"No kidding," Drake replied.

"Yes, because I still hate you," she said.

"I know..." Drake responded.

* * *

"You got Mrs. Haifer again?" laughed Christine. 

"This isn't funny," Drake replied.

"It's just so hard to believe." Christine couldn't keep a straight face.

"It's not funny," Drake said again, getting more irritated. Christine burst out into another fit of laughter. She fell backward on Drake's bed. "Okay, you can stop anytime now."

"I'm sorry, but it's hilarious." Christine wiped her eyes. The fact that Drake ended up with Mrs. Haifer in college was very funny. Well, to everyone but Drake.

"You think that's funny?" asked Drake. "I'll give you something to laugh about." Drake jumped on top of her and started to tickle her.

"Ah! Drake!" She knew she was trapped, and she couldn't stop laughing. "Stop it! Okay! Okay! Enough!"

Drake stopped tickling her and looked into her eyes. He smiled and gave her a long kiss. Christine kissed him back and slipped her hands around his neck. She pulled her body closer to his, and Drake slid his hands around her waist. At that moment the phone rang. Drake could hear it because they'd left the door open. Drake realized that probably wasn't the best idea with his girlfriend there. No one was home now, but if they came home and walked by the open door, well, Drake didn't want his family, especially Megan to find him and his girlfriend making out on his bed. He could see that happen, and it wasn't pretty. They broke apart.

"I better answer that," Drake said.

"Okay," Christine sighed. Drake kissed her gently before jumping off of his bed. He hurried to the hall where the phone was still ringing. Christine sat up on Drake's bed. She looked around the room. It was odd to see most of Josh's stuff missing. Drake must have been lonely lately. She hoped he would make some new friends at school. She felt like a mother that way, but Drake's friends were moving on now. The ones in his band didn't really care much for the band anymore. She knew Drake was still passionate about the music, but the others had moved on to other things. She hoped something would happen.

Christine heard slow, dragging footsteps walk back into the room. She glanced up to see Drake standing in the doorway. His face was expressionless. He looked ready to collapse.

"Drake?" Christine asked, climbing down from his bed. "Are you okay?"

"He...he..." Drake began.

"Drake..." Christine said.

"Ford," Drake said.

"Sweetie..." Christine stood in front of Drake and placed her hand gently on the side of his face.

"He had a heart attack."

"Oh my God," Christine responded. "Is he...?"

"He's alive," Drake replied. "He's the one who called me, but when he gets out of the hospital, he needs someone to take care of him for a little while."

"What about his wife?" Christine asked.

"She left him," Drake replied quietly. He reached up and held Christine's hand, squeezing it tightly as he shut his eyes. "He found the letter she left him. That's why he had the heart attack. It was too much for him to handle, especially since she left Bobby with him all alone. That's another thing. He can't take care of Bobby, so someone else has to do it. He doesn't have any family in New York. His wife's family really didn't care much for Ford since they got married pretty quickly. In her letter, she claimed she was young and wanted more."

"So, who's going to take care of him?" Christine questioned.

"He said he wanted to come here. To be near me and Megan," Drake replied. "He was hoping Mom could help with Bobby. She'd probably do it out of the kindness of her heart, but I wonder how Dad would feel about it."

"He's got a good heart too, Drake," Christine responded. "How's Ford going to get here with Bobby?"

"He's having a friend drive him. They'll be here in about two weeks."

"That means, he'll have to tell Bobby about you and Megan."

"Looks like it," Drake replied. "Poor kid. He's already gotta deal with his mom taking off and his dad having a heart attack. Now he's going to find out he has a brother and a sister."

"Well, maybe it will make things easier for him," Christine said. "I mean, he'll have people who can help him through this. He won't be alone." She noticed the tears in Drake's eyes. She hugged him. Drake pulled her tightly against him. He felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"He just emailed me yesterday," Drake said. "Then last night...he has to have a double bypass. That's why he needs someone to take care of him when he gets out of the hospital. It's probably dangerous to come all the way to San Diego, but he has no where else to go. He's got to change his exercise and eating habits, but he needs help with Bobby while he recovers, and he's not going to get it in New York."

"It's okay," Christine said, looking up at Drake. She brushed away the tears that were traveling down the side of his face. "I'm sure the double bypass will go fine. You'll see him in a couple weeks."

"It's not just that," Drake replied. "He was almost gone. What if I had never spoken to him after I went to New York? What if I had never let him back in?"

"Drake, it's okay. Never mind the what if's. You did let him back in so don't worry about it. He'll be here in two weeks, and things will get better. I promise."

"That's my line," Drake smiled.

"I'm glad to see you smile," Christine replied. "And Ford's going to need that too. Positives. He'll be better in no time."

"You're right," Drake responded.

"I know I am."

"It's going to be hard," Drake said. "It wasn't like he was ever there when I needed him."

"Well, you'll just have to try. Right now, you and Megan are all he's got."

Drake sighed. Megan was in contact with Ford as well. However, after he visited them last year, she had begun calling Walter "Dad" again. Drake would have to tell Megan what happened when she came home that day. He'd have to tell his mom. What was going to happen in two weeks?


	3. Ch 3: New Roommate

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Three: New Roommate_

* * *

**futurerockstar**: i don't know how to deal with it  
**soulman21**: kinda hard, i know  
**soulman21**: maybe things will be okay  
**futurerockstar**: bobby's gotta deal with all of this though  
**soulman21**: everybody feels bad sometimes. i used to feel really down at times...then i had a brother to help me through that stuff  
**soulman21**: and trust me, he's great  
**soulman21**: bobby will be just fine as long as you're helping him through this  
**futurerockstar**: yeah but he doesn't know me  
**soulman21**: yeah, true, but having you around will be better than nothing. megan too. he'll know he's not going through this alone  
**futurerockstar**: maybe u're right  
**futurerockstar**: thanx josh  
**soulman21**: no problem. hey, how's the love life? 

Drake paused for a moment. He grinned and began to type again.

**futurerockstar**: we're getting married  
**soulman21**: what! dude! no! you are too young! you need to wait! at least five years!  
**futurerockstar**: kidding...we're not getting married  
**soulman21**: good  
**futurerockstar**: because we already eloped over the weekend  
**soulman21**: drake! how could you! this is by far the dumbest thing you've ever done with a girl!  
**soulman21**: wait...no, it's the dumbest  
**futurerockstar**: dude  
**futurerockstar**: i'm joking  
**futurerockstar**: man u're gullible lol  
**soulman21**: that is NOT funny  
**futurerockstar**: sure it is  
**soulman21**: i give up  
**soulman21**: listen, i gotta get to class  
**futurerockstar**: ew  
**soulman21**: you're taking classes too  
**futurerockstar**: but u want to be there  
**soulman21**: you wouldn't be spending the money you made at all those those gigs if you didn't want to be there  
**futurerockstar**: maybe but its only because i have no other plan except the band and thats not working out very well lately  
**soulman21**: at least you're trying. i'm proud of you for that. ttyl  
**soulman21**: bye  
**futurerockstar**: later

Josh signed off of the instant messanger. Drake had spilled the entire story of Ford and Bobby coming to California to him. He was worried. What if it turned out that Bobby resented him because Ford never mentioned Drake to him before? Bobby was six. How old did you have to be to comprehend what was going on with your life? The poor little guy probably didn't even know what a bypass was let alone why his dad had to have one. He probably didn't even understand that his mom wasn't coming back this time.

Drake opened a Word document and began to type out the first paragraph of his paper for English, a change in him. He was doing his homework and trying to do it well. Maybe it was strange for him, but he was using the money he'd been saving on school. That was strange in itself, but he didn't want to waste it. If he purposely didn't do well and he had to take the class over, it was his own fault. Anyway, it was the first paper he had to write for Mrs. Haifer's English course. He still couldn't believe he got her again. It was like he was forever cursed with her.

About an hour later, Drake had a good portion of the paper written. He glanced up at the clock. He decided that was enough. He went to save his work when he felt two hands slip over his eyes.

"Guess who?" came the female voice he knew well.

"Hey," said Drake, pulling Christine's hands down and turning his head to face her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glancing at the laptop.

"Just a paper."

"Just a paper? Okay, who are you and what have you done with Drake Parker?"

"I just thought I probably shouldn't screw around anymore. I mean, this time, I'm using my own money."

"Yeah. Kinda changes your point of view, doesn't it?" Christine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How'd you get up here?" Drake asked, saving his paper.

"Megan let me in when she was on her way to oboe practice."

"She's gone now?" Drake asked, a hint of devilishness in his tone.

"Yep. Wait, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Drake said, grinning.

"Uh huh. Nothing. Right. When's someone going to be home again?"

"Not until Megan comes home in two hours." Drake walked toward Christine. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. He let his lips travel down her neck.

"Uh, Drake?" Christine interrupted, as he continued to kiss her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you sure this is how you want it? Knowing your little sister could suddenly forget something and turn back around in minutes? Sneaking around your house?"

"You don't want this?"

"I do. I just, I always thought our first time would be special and romantic."

Drake sighed. Christine was not as easy as the girls he'd dated in the past. He had run into some girls who wanted the romantic evening. Before it irritated him. Now it was appealing. Drake didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "This is new."

"Just how many girls did you...?"

"Not that many. Really. I just, um."

"How many?"

"This is embarrassing for me, I never really ever went that far."

"What?"

"Well, what if one of them got clingy? You saw _Wedding Crashers_. I dated around. I was king of playing the field. I couldn't let one girl tie me down because of something we did. Besides, I saw the slides in health, and man, was I glad I never did anything like that."

"As relieved as I am that you never did that, I'm curious as to why you listened to a movie."

"Well, you know. Of course, I did do a few things that were almost..."

"Okay, okay...I get it. Just, stop there. When does Ford get here?" Christine asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to hear about what he did do with his ex-girlfriends. She thought it was too much information just knowing that he had that many.

"Day after tomorrow. Mom and Dad are letting him stay in the guest bedroom."

"Where's Bobby going to sleep?"

"In here," Drake replied. "He'll have Josh's bed. Josh said he'd sleep on the couch whenever he came home."

"You worried?" Christine asked.

"I don't know. They both need help. Josh told me not to worry because Bobby would have me, but..."

"You're a good brother and a good friend, Drake. Josh knows what he's talking about. You and Megan will be the only ones who Bobby can really call family while his dad recovers. He'll probably be counting on you especially since you're a guy, but I think it'll be fine."

* * *

It was silent as the entire Parker-Nichols family, minus Josh, sat in the living room, waiting for Ford and Bobby to arrive. Audrey had been shocked when Drake told her everything. Megan had gone to her room without saying a word. Walter had made it clear that he didn't mind Ford staying at their house. After all, he had no where else to go. Ford had been an only child, and his parents had died a few years ago. He didn't have any other family to take care of him, and his friends in New York didn't have time. The friends he'd made in San Diego long ago stopped speaking to him when he ran out on his family. 

Drake sat away from the rest of the family. He felt like something was trapping him. It wasn't that he wanted to refuse to help Ford and take care of Bobby, he just felt like some things were going to hold him back, like the things he'd done, or rather, the things he hadn't done in high school. He had not been a good student. It jeopardized his possibilities of going to a higher university. Now he had to help with Ford and Bobby. Was this going to keep him from doing the things he wanted to do with his life? He shook his head. He was being unrealistic. Ford would heal and change his lifestyle, so he could raise Bobby. Then Drake wouldn't have to worry about them.

The doorbell rang, and everyone glanced up at the door. Audrey looked at Megan and then at Drake before standing up to open it.

Ford stood in the doorway. He didn't look as healthy as he did the last time he was at the house. He looked tired and pale. Drake stood up and stared at him. Bobby hid behind his father, not wanting to be seen. Ford's friend Pat came up behind them and glanced around.

"Uh," said Pat, breaking the silence. "Can someone please help me get their suitcases out of the car?"

"I will," Drake said. He hurried outside. Anything to get out of the choking atmosphere of that house. Pat handed Drake two suitcases, and he took two as well. They brought them inside and went back for the last four bags. When they'd placed them all by the door, Pat looked at Ford.

"Well," said Pat. "Good luck, buddy. Hope things start looking up for you."

"Thanks," Ford replied.

"Well, bye," Pat said, turning back and heading out the door.

Ford stared at him as he walked away. He turned back around.

"Um, Ford," said Walter. He wasn't very comfortable with his wife's ex-husband, that was for sure. Walter did not want to leave Ford on his own, though. He had health problems right now and a son to take care of as well. "Would you or Bobby like something to drink? I know the trip was long."

"You don't have to act nice to me," said Ford. "I know how you feel about me."

Drake was shocked. Talk about brutally honest.

"Anyway," Ford continued. "I need to introduce Bobby to you."

Bobby was still hiding behind Ford. Drake wondered if he'd ever acted like that. He could never remember hiding behind his mom or Ford when he was little. Then again, he'd never been overwhelmed with his mom walking out, his dad being put in the hospital, having to move to a new state, and forced to meet new people all in two weeks time.

"Bobby," said Ford. "This is Walter. Drake and Megan's dad."

Drake couldn't read the expression on Walter's face. He was obviously shocked that Ford had said dad instead of stepdad, but he didn't know what Walter thought about it.

"This is Audrey," Ford went on, "she's Drake and Megan's mother."

He didn't mention that she was his ex-wife, but try explaining that to a six-year-old and see what happens. It was probably easier for him to introduce them this way anyway. It was quite a touchy subject.

"And this is Drake and Megan," said Ford finally. "Your brother and sister."

"You two must be tired," Audrey said. "Why don't Walter and I take you to your room, and Drake can take Bobby to his room?"

"Okay," Ford replied.

Drake decided not to speak with Ford that day. He supposed if his wife had just walked out on him leaving him with his son and causing him to have a heart attack and then having a double bypass and leaving the home he'd lived in for seven years, he'd be in a bad mood too. Maybe Ford would lighten up a little. He just acted distant even in his emails. Why had he pushed Drake to go talk to Christine? Maybe there was more to Ford than what he let people see. He did save all the letters Drake wrote him when he was younger. Drake shook his head. Maybe that was just wishful thinking. He'd made it clear to Ford that Walter was his dad, and he hadn't changed his mind.

Drake picked up Bobby's bags and turned around.

"Follow me," he said to the little boy.

Bobby looked up at his father.

"Go on," Ford said. "Drake will take care of you."

Bobby glanced back over at Drake and slowly made his way toward him. Drake headed up the stairs, and Bobby followed him. Drake walked into his bedroom and set Bobby's suitcases down.

"Your bed is right there," said Drake pointing to Josh's bed. He headed over to the chest of drawers that Walter had moved into the room next to Josh's bed, so Bobby would have a place to keep his clothes. "You can put your clothes away in here."

Bobby nodded and dragged one of his suitcases over to the drawers. Drake raised an eyebrow. Bobby didn't talk much. Bobby's clothes were already folded in his suitcases, so he put his things away quickly. It was neat, and it reminded Drake of Josh. As long as Bobby stayed out of his underwear, Drake really didn't care.

"Okay," said Drake. "Bathroom is down the hall." He pointed it out to him. "The TV is right there. Josh took the GameSphere, sorry. I've got a fridge down here. If you want to leave anything in there, write your name on it, so I don't accidently eat it." Drake glanced back over at Bobby. He was still very quiet. "Is something wrong?" Drake asked.

"I'm thirsty," Bobby replied.

"Oh, uh, well, what do you want to drink?"

"Milk."

"Sure, I'll be right back," Drake said. He hurried downstairs to go get Bobby his milk. Drake wondered what this was going to be like. Bobby had just started first grade when all of this happened. Drake felt something strange, though. He wanted to help Bobby like a brother would. He didn't understand why, but he did. He'd only met Bobby once before in New York, and he'd barely felt anything for him then. Drake carefully poured a glass of milk when Megan walked into the kitchen.

"How long are they staying here?" Megan asked.

"I guess until Ford can get back on his feet," Drake replied. "I know it's not going to be easy at all, but we shouldn't let this get to us. Just try to keep yourself entertained, and don't pull any pranks on Bobby. He doesn't need that."

"Why are you defending him?" Megan asked.

"His mom left him. You know how it feels to be that age and have a parent walk out on you. Show some compassion Megs." Drake picked up the glass of milk and left the room.

Megan was surprised that Drake called her "Megs." Normally that was something Josh did. Josh was the more affectionate of the two boys. She realized then that her brothers weren't exactly boys anymore. Drake was acting more like a man. Actually, ever since Christine came back, he'd been acting more grown up than he used to act. He stopped dating. At first Megan thought he was sick. Then he and Christine had started dating. Megan wasn't stupid. She knew Drake had liked Christine. She was glad he'd finally done something about it. She'd gotten sick of him moping around the house like a sad puppy dog.

Megan sighed. Growing up was difficult. Maybe Drake was right. Besides, it was more fun to keep him guessing at what prank she'd pull on him next anyway.

* * *

Drake brought the milk upstairs to Bobby. Bobby was sitting on Drake's bed, staring out the window from where he sat. 

"Hey," said Drake. He climbed up on his bed and sat down. Bobby looked up at him.

"Did Mommy leave because of me?" he asked. Drake looked startled. He wondered why Bobby was asking him this question instead of Ford. Maybe he'd asked Ford but Ford never answered.

"No," Drake said. "There's nothing you did that would have made your mom leave you."

"Then why did she go?"

"I don't know," Drake replied. He felt his heart ache for Bobby. How could his mother have done that to him? She could have at least taken him with her. Drake felt a bit of anger toward her. "She just felt like she needed to leave. She was wrong to leave you. It's tough, but me and Megan can help you through this. I can't promise that your mom will come back, but I think we can help you make some new friends here. Friends are great to have. They really can help you out when you're sad."

"Okay," Bobby said. He yawned and then looked around. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to Drake's guitar case.

"Oh, that's my guitar," Drake said.

"You play the guitar?"

"Yep."

"Can you play now?"

"Uh, okay," Drake said. He got out his guitar and thought for a moment. He started to play "Down We Fall," the song he'd played for Wendy a few years ago. By the time he finished and looked up, Bobby had fallen asleep. Drake sighed and put his guitar away. He quietly turned out the light and left the room. Bobby needed to let his body and mind rest. Drake could only imagine the thoughts that were running through his head.

* * *

A/N: Aw, the compassionate Drake. You'll definitely be seeing more of him later. Oh, yeah...is devilishness a word? 


	4. Ch 4: My Brother

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Four: My Brother_

* * *

Drake drove to the elementary school with Bobby in the backseat the next Monday morning. Audrey thought it was best to initiate a routine for Bobby right away. Ford didn't argue. The doctors told him to try to stay calm. He was letting Audrey do what she pleased with Bobby, as long as she okayed it with him first. Audrey didn't mind. To her, the less she communicated with Ford, the better. 

She had offered to drive Bobby, but he didn't want to go with her. It shocked a lot of the family when he said he wanted Drake to take him. Drake was surprised too, but he agreed. Otherwise, he might not go. Bobby had taken to Drake quickly. Drake didn't understand why. He didn't want to go anywhere unless Drake went. He wouldn't do anything that Drake wouldn't. Was this what it was like to have a younger brother? Bobby barely knew him, though, so why did he always want to play with him? Why did he always want to sit next to him at the dinner table?

Drake sighed as he pulled into the elementary school. Life was complicated now. Gone were the days when he and Josh would come home and celebrate test scores that salvaged his low grades with pudding. He couldn't spend the weekend playing with his band and then go out on a date each night. Not that that bothered him. He was with Christine, and he wanted to be with her. They both had school work, but his band was suffering because he still hadn't replaced his drummer. He was ready to pull his hair out trying to find one. Drake got out of the car and opened Bobby's door. Bobby reluctantly got out of the backseat. Drake didn't know half of what was going through Bobby's head.

The two boys walked into the school and to the office. Drake looked around. This was where he went to elementary school. He walked up to the secretary.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is his first day," Drake said.

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Robert Parker."

"One moment please."

She sounded like a secretary. She was very businesslike. Drake remembered the secretary from when he was in school. She was old and crabby. Everytime he went down to the office she'd glare at him which was odd because he was the good student in elementary school. All he ever did then was take down the attendence. Most of the office was the same, though. The same green chairs where the kids who got in trouble would sit, and the row of green chairs across from them where the kids who were waiting for their parents to pick them up for whatever reason would sit.

"Robert is in room 123 with Ms. Jade," said the secretary, handing Drake a sheet of paper. "Just give this to her when you take him down to the room."

"Thanks," Drake said.

"Um, are you his...?"

"Brother," Drake said. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea. His family had gotten normal after Josh and Walter had settled in and were accepted by Drake and Megan. Now Ford and Bobby walked into their lives. Drake just didn't want people thinking he'd gone too far. He was not ready to be a father. Brother, he could do. He'd been doing it since Megan was born. Father, no way. Drake wasn't even going to say half brother. It was a slight technicality, but people would only start asking questions.

Bobby followed Drake down the hall to his classroom.

"Is my teacher going to be nice?" Bobby asked Drake.

"I don't know," Drake replied. "She should be. She's a newer teacher. She wasn't here when I went to school here."

"You went to school here?"

"Yeah, when I was little."

"Oh," Bobby replied. They reached his classroom and walked inside. Bobby stayed back a bit, but Drake took his hand and pulled him toward his teacher.

"Yes?" asked Ms. Jade.

"This is Robert Parker," Drake said, handing her the form the secretary had given him. "Everyone calls him Bobby."

"And you are...?"

"Drake, his brother." How many times would he have to answer that question?

"Oh, well, thank you for bringing him, Drake. Will he be riding the bus home or will you be picking him up after school?"

Drake looked down at the boy clutching his hand tightly.

"I'll be picking him up," Drake replied.

"Okay," said Ms. Jade. She got down close to Bobby to talk to him. "Hello, Bobby. Why don't I take you to your seat. Your brother, Drake, will be back later this afternoon to pick you up, okay?"

"Go on," Drake said. Bobby slowly let go of Drake's hand and followed his teacher to an open seat. Drake began to head out the door. Bobby turned around and stared at him until he was out of sight.

* * *

Drake sat through Mrs. Haifer's English class. He still couldn't believe it. Maybe he was cursed with having her for a teacher. She handed back the papers from the previous week. When she came to Drake, she paused. "I don't believe it, but here," she said, laying the paper face down on Drake's desk. She walked away with a shocked expression on her face. Drake flipped the paper over to find himself staring at an A. Well, if he was still in high school, it would have been an A-, but Drake had never gotten any kind of A from Mrs. Haifer before in his life. When she dismissed class, she asked Drake to stop. "I'm curious as to what you did differently this time from when you were in high school." 

"I guess I just actually put effort into it," Drake replied.

"I see. Why did you put effort in now and not in high school?"

"Well, by now I figure I'm not forced to be here, and it is my own money I'm using, so I better put it to good use."

"You know, when I first had you for a student, I was curious. As your teacher, I had access to all your grades. You did very well in elementary school. In middle school, your grades were slipping. By the time you got to my class, you were lazy and didn't care about your work. This paper was just a first start, so I don't know how well you'll do with your research papers next semester, but I hope you don't fall back into your old pattern of not caring about your work."

"Wait...you want me to do well?"

"Drake, I want all of my students to do well. I was just disappointed because I thought I failed with you. Maybe I haven't."

"So...you don't hate me?"

"Oh, I still hate you. You drew doodles of a piano falling on top of my head."

"Oh, yeah."

"And you dated my daughter."

"She broke up with me!"

"You made Sammy want to be Josh's big sibling."

"Because it meant more to Josh..."

* * *

Drake finally went to pick up Bobby after his classes that day. He would never understand Mrs. Haifer, and he didn't plan on trying. When he stood in the hallway waiting for Bobby to come down from class, Ms. Jade came walking down the hall with him. 

"Hello, Drake," she said. "Um, I was hoping I could talk to your mother or father."

"Why?" Drake asked.

"It's about Bobby."

"Oh, well, you'll have to talk to his father."

"His father? Isn't he your's too?"

"That's a long story," Drake said. "I'd rather not get into it, if you don't mind."

"Okay. I'd still like to talk with him."

"Well, you can reach him at the address in Bobby's records. I'll let him know you're going to contact him."

"Alright. Thank you."

Ms. Jade walked back down the hallway.

"Did you happen to get in trouble today?" Drake asked Bobby.

"No," Bobby replied. "I didn't do anything."

"Sorry, but I don't know why she wants to talk to your dad."

* * *

Drake and Bobby walked in the front door of the house. It was pretty silent. Audrey and Walter were at work. Megan had oboe practice. The only one home would be Ford. Part of Drake wished they'd get an apartment. This setup bothered him. It wasn't like Ford was treated like a member of the family. Bobby was accepted more than Ford was. You couldn't help that. Nothing was Bobby's fault. Still, Drake wished he had his bedroom to himself. He walked into the kitchen and glanced around. There weren't as many treats now since Josh had gone to school. Audrey didn't bake very often. Drake sighed and looked through the cupboards to find a package of Oreos. Not as good as homemade cookies, but they would do. 

Drake opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. When he turned around Bobby was standing there. Drake sighed.

"Did you want some cookies too?" Drake asked.

Bobby nodded, and Drake got two glasses and filled them each with milk. He sat down across from Bobby at the table. Bobby took a bite of his cookie and a drink of milk.

"No, you're not doing it right," Drake said, smiling.

Bobby looked up at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"You're supposed to open them, like this." Drake twisted his cookie open and ate the frosting inside. He dunked the chocolate cookie in his milk and ate that. Bobby did the same.

Drake chuckled. Ford walked into the kitchen. He liked the sight he saw. His sons sitting at the table, bonding.

"Am I interrupting?" Ford asked.

"No," Drake replied. His smile faded. He didn't know why, but Ford being around bothered him. He was his father. Why did it bother him? Things just weren't changing. "Did you go for a walk today?" Drake asked.

"No," Ford replied.

"You know what the doctor said..."

"Be active? I just came from New York. I'd call that active."

Drake shook his head. If Ford didn't start exercising and eating right, he was going to have another heart attack. One that could be fatal. Then where would Bobby be?

"I'm going upstairs," Drake said. "Oh, Bobby's teacher wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Ford asked.

"I don't know. She just said she does."

"Fine."

Drake began to walk up the stairs but turned around. He had to say something, for Bobby's sake.

"Start walking tomorrow," he told Ford and continued up the stairs.

Ford laughed. His own son was telling him what to do.


	5. Ch 5: Stress

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Five: Stress_

* * *

**futurerockstar**: i don't get it  
**futurerockstar**: he follows me everywhere  
**futurerockstar**: he wants to do everything i do  
**soulman21**: i can think of worse role models  
**futurerockstar**: not helping  
**soulman21**: sorry  
**soulman21**: this could be worse  
**soulman21**: he could resent you  
**futurerockstar**: y would he resent me?  
**soulman21**: i mean, at least he doesn't blame you for not really meeting until now  
**futurerockstar**: i guess  
**futurerockstar**: i don't understand y do i want to help him so much?  
**futurerockstar**: yea its annoying but i can't help but want to help him sometimes  
**soulman21**: maybe because you went through something like he did  
**soulman21**: your dad left you so you want to help him because his mom left him  
**futurerockstar**: maybe  
**soulman21**: he is related to you too  
**soulman21**: he looks up to you  
**soulman21**: just try and be a good role model for him  
**futurerockstar**: i'll try  
**soulman21**: i can't think of anyone better for the job

* * *

Ford mentioned to Drake that Bobby's teacher had called him the next week. He told him that Bobby wasn't socializing in class as well as he should have. She thought it was because he was new at first, but she couldn't get him to interact with anyone. Ford had a talk with Bobby about making friends and having fun with kids his own age. Bobby said he'd try. Drake didn't know. He asked Ford about his lunch that day. He didn't like the answer. He really didn't like that it happened to be fast food. He told Ford he needed to eat better, but Ford shrugged at that. 

"If he doesn't stop with this, he's going to have another heart attack. He's never going to leave our house. He's just going to stay there and mooch off of us for the rest of his life."

"Drake..."

"What if he follows me when I move out?"

"Drake..."

"He will because there's no way Mom's going to let him stay. Did you know Megan hasn't said two words to him since he got here? I can't believe that..."

"Drake, calm down," Christine said.

Drake sighed. He let Christine stroke his hair as his head lay in her lap. They'd wanted to be alone, so Christine suggested they go to her house since her mom was working. Drake didn't have his room to himself anymore. Not since Ford had moved in with Bobby.

"You need to relax," she said. "It's not good for Ford to keep up with those unhealthy habits, but it's not healthy for you to stress a lot either. You have college classes. Aside from that and possibly a job, you shouldn't need anymore stress in your life at your age." Christine continued stroking Drake's hair. He closed his eyes. If she wasn't around, he'd probably go insane.

"Bobby woke up last night," Drake said suddenly.

"Why?" Christine asked.

"He had a nightmare. I didn't know what to do for him except try and explain to him that nothing in his dreams could hurt him."

"What was his dream about?"

"He told me he didn't want me to tell anyone."

"Why?"

"I don't know. For some reason, he trusts me. It's kind of nice, but at the same time, I wish my life could be more normal right now."

"Things will get better. I know it's hard. He's going through a tough time right now. His mom left, and he might be afraid his dad will do the same thing. Especially since Ford just had a heart attack. You're kind of always there. He seems to know that."

"I just don't know if I can handle this. Ford is acting like a father to Bobby, but he's not taking care of himself. No matter how many times I tell him to look after his health, he doesn't listen. You'd think he would after having a heart attack."

"I hate to say it, but he's stubborn."

"I know that."

"Like you."

"Hey, I am not like him."

"Drake, he's your father. Like it or not, he's passed some traits on to you. You're both stubborn. You want him to take better care of himself, so you keep reminding him. He just doesn't listen, yet you still bug him about it."

"I want him to get back on his feet and take care of his son."

"I know you do. After a few months, he'll be able to start job searching."

"Finally. I can't tell you how thrilled I am that this is all only temporary."

"He'll need to save a little after that, though."

"I know. But at least he'll have started the moving out process. I just want things normal again."

"On the bright side, you're getting to know your brother."

"I know, but I kinda miss Josh. It feels like I'm betraying him in a way."

"Why? He's happy that you're spending time with Bobby."

"I know. I just..."

"You miss him. He misses you. Thanksgiving will come around soon. Don't worry. You'll spend time with him then."

"I guess so," Drake replied. "You and your mom better be coming this year."

"We are," Christine laughed. "You don't have to freak out about me sleeping with another guy this year too."

"Good to know," Drake replied.

"Interestingly enough, David's the one freaking out now."

"Why? How do you know?"

"My friend Rachel told me. He seems to be very concerned now that I'm dating you."

"He shouldn't have dumped you over a text message then. Why's he so concerned?"

"He learned about your past. Look at what he is. Athlete, honor society. He doesn't think you're good enough for me. Then he told Rachel to tell me he made a mistake. Text messages aren't exactly mistakes. Unless he happened to have another girlfriend named Christine at the time, in which case, I'd rather not have him anyway."

Christine glanced down at Drake. His expression was not happy. He suddenly looked depressed.

"Drake, no matter what he thinks, you're not undeserving of me. Come on, he dumped me with a text message. It doesn't get much lower than that."

"I know," Drake sighed. "Remember when I told you about Tori?"

"Yes."

"I almost broke up with her the first time with a text message. I didn't because Josh and Mindy told me not to. I was scared she was a crier. I guess it's good they stopped me. Um, maybe I should have mentioned that before...I never did it, though! I figured they were right!"

"Okay."

Drake didn't know why he felt the need to confess that. Maybe he recalled the look Mindy gave him when she found out how David broke up with Christine. Drake really hadn't cared then, but when Christine mentioned it, it bothered him. He didn't like lying to her either.

"I'm not going to end our relationship with a text message," Drake said. "I don't even want to end it at all, so don't worry about that."

"I know. I get it. You were bad with girls."

"Hey, they loved me."

"That's not what I mean."

"I just never wanted a serious relationship, and I didn't know why. I wanted an answer when you came back. I figured it out and now the reason is living in my parents' house. Well, part of the reason is. The other part is right here with me now."

"Drake, don't worry about that, okay? I'm glad you figured it out."

"I was going to tell you...then you showed up with David."

"Well, he brought the pink roses. That lost me. You don't know what it meant to have you hand me that red rose."

Drake sat up on the bed. He held her face in his hands.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing her softly.

"Christine! I'm home!" came a voice from downstairs.

"That would be my mom," Christine said. They couldn't get ten minutes alone. There was always someone at Drake's and then Christine's mom came home at different times, depending on when she finished at the school. They would often get caught in the middle of something and were really starting to become afraid of doing anything because there was always the fear of someone walking in the room.

Drake got off the bed.

"I'm sorry, Drake," Christine said. "I thought we had at least another twenty minutes."

"It's okay."

"Do you want to stay for dinner? I think you could use a break from your house. I know it's only been that way for about two weeks, but you sound like if you don't get some time away, you'll go insane."

"I'll...oh, well, yeah, sure. I'll stay. Thanks."

"These heart things are hereditary. Try not to stress out, okay? It might come back to you later in life."

"I know. You're right. I need to cool down, but I don't know how to get Ford to listen to me about his health."

"I know. He'll only improve his habits if he wants to though. It shouldn't be your problem, but he is your father."

"I know...Mom and Dad have been trying to get him to change too. I just wish he would. I'm worried something will happen, and Bobby won't have anyone to take care of him."

"You care about Bobby more than I think you think you do."

"Huh?"

"You like having a little brother."

"I don't know. I just never got to do this stuff with Megan because she's a girl, and she's never been very willing to play. She just wanted to throw water balloons at me before she moved on to bigger things."

"She still seems to enjoy water balloons," Christine replied, thinking back to a day the past summer when she, Drake, Josh, and Mindy had all been lying outside in the sun when Megan bombarded them with water balloons. Needless to say, they all got pretty upset.

"Yeah, I guess so," Drake agreed, thinking back to the same incident.

"Anyway, Mom's making spaghetti tonight. I'll let her know you're going to stay."

"Thanks," Drake said. Christine left her bedroom. Drake looked around. Her diary sat on her desk. Drake remembered when he found it last year. That had not gone over well at all. His paranoia over that was gone, though. He was very happy since they'd finally admitted to each other that they had feelings for each other. Drake hadn't wanted to date any other girls. He'd actually kept his eyes and heart from wandering. He didn't want them to wander. He wanted them to stay right where they were. Drake sighed. His love life was going well, but he wished things weren't as crazy at home. He felt like he needed to be doing something. He felt trapped by what was going on at home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Remember what I said before about foreshadowing.


	6. Ch 6: Exhaustion Strikes

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Six: Exhaustion Strikes_

* * *

"Bobby?" said Drake, walking into his bedroom. He was worried about Bobby making friends. If he didn't have them, he'd be no where. 

"What?" Bobby asked, glancing up from the book he was reading. For a kid that young, he sure liked to read.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Drake asked. "I know that your school is having a fundraiser there today."

Bobby sighed. He didn't look up at Drake.

"Don't you want to go?" Drake asked. "It might be fun."

"What if the other kids don't like me?" Bobby finally questioned Drake.

"Why wouldn't they?" Drake asked, taken a back.

"Isn't that why my mom left?"

Drake had no idea that's what Bobby thought. His mother was young, and from everything Ford had said, she sounded irresponsible. Well, he expected nothing less from the man she left. However, she had looked about thirty when Drake met her. That meant she had to have been about twenty-five when she married Ford. She had apparently gotten sick of her life. Ford had kept the note she left. He didn't want anyone to know about that, but Drake found it. She said she loved Bobby and thought it was best for him to stay with Ford because she had no career at the moment. Drake was still steamed, but she did what was probably best for Bobby in the long run. Although, she probably had no idea that it would cause her husband to have a heart attack.

"Bobby," said Drake. "I know for a fact that your mom loves you."

"Then why did she go?" Bobby asked. He'd asked Drake the same question the night he and Ford moved in with the family. Drake had no idea how to answer that question.

"I don't know why she went, but I know she thought she was doing what was best for you by leaving you with your dad. He can probably take better care of you, you know?"

"I don't know," Bobby replied.

From what it looked like, Bobby's mother hadn't exactly been the motherly type. The words "this boy" still rang in Drake's ears to this very day. How could anyone say that to someone?

"What if the other kids don't like me because she didn't?" Bobby questioned more. "Maybe there's something wrong with me."

"She loves you," Drake said. "And there's nothing wrong with you. She just wanted what was best for you, and if you start being a little less shy and ask to play with the other kids, I'm sure they'll like you."

"How do I not be shy?"

"Just by trying to talk to other kids. What do you say? Want to go to the park?"

Bobby thought for a moment and then smiled and nodded.

* * *

Ford glanced up from the paper he was reading as Drake walked in the door after his class got out for the day. One of the parents of one of the other students asked if Bobby would like to come over and play. Drake was grateful for this. It meant Bobby was starting to make friends. It was especially good news since Bobby hadn't been very social his first few weeks of school. Ford appeared grateful. Maybe he was trying to turn things around. He did have a lot on his mind. 

"Afternoon," Ford said.

Drake couldn't believe Ford was just sitting at the table, reading the paper, and telling him good afternoon like they were a normal family. This was anything but normal.

"Did you walk today?" Drake asked. He knew what the answer would be already.

"No," said Ford. Just what Drake thought.

"If you don't..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have a couple interviews tomorrow."

"Good," Drake said, heading up the stairs to his room. He lie on his bed. He was glad to have a moment alone in his room. Normally, Bobby was there, and he didn't get to be by himself. Drake stared at the ceiling. It was October. Halloween was tomorrow. Ford was taking Bobby trick-or-treating. Drake remembered Ford never did that with him. His mom always took him. Drake didn't blame Bobby, but it hurt that Ford was more involved with his life than he had been with Drake's.

Drake turned over on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. It felt good to just sleep. He hadn't realized how much stress he was actually dealing with himself.

* * *

An hour later, Drake heard the sound of the ringtone from his phone. He got off of his bed and searched for it. Where had he left his phone? He noticed it next to his laptop. He finally answered it. 

"Hello?" he asked, still a bit sleepy.

"Hi, is this Drake Parker?" asked a male voice.

"Yes," Drake said.

"Hey, this is Bryan Roman. I'm calling about that flyer you had up on the student board. The one about an opening for a drummer?"

"Oh, yeah," said Drake, waking up a bit more. He'd posted that flyer about three weeks ago. He'd almost given up on getting a response. "You play?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering what you guys did for gigs and stuff like that."

"Well, right now, we could possibly get a record deal, but for that, we need a drummer, which we are lacking. If you want to play with us for an audition, we'll see if you'll make a good addition to the group."

"A record deal? With who?"

"Spin City Records. Should be good."

"Yeah. Okay, when can I come play with you guys?"

"How's next Thursday afternoon sound?" Drake asked.

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay, I'm not sure where we'll be meeting right now, I'll give you a call later and let you know."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problem." Drake hung up the phone. Finally. His drummer problems were turning around. It was weird, when he told Bryan about the record deal, he wasn't as excited about it as he was in the past. Maybe it was just because it was taking a long time to get the band together.

Drake glanced at his computer screen. His documents were open. His next English paper was half-finished. He sighed and picked up his laptop and carried it to his bed. He began typing some more, but he was stressed out and exhausted. Ford wouldn't listen to him, the band was finally coming together, but he still had to audition Bryan, and Bobby was starting to make friends, but who knew if he really felt sociable or not. Drake closed his computer and turned back over on his bed. Sleep came again, and he was grateful.

* * *

Drake's alarm went off the next morning. His class didn't start until a little later. There was no way he was scheduling eight o'clock classes. He shut it off and realized he hadn't woken up since he fell asleep after Bryan called the previous day. He must have been tired. He changed out of the clothes he fell asleep in and put on clean ones. He quickly hurried out of his room and downstairs. Almost everyone was gone already. This normally happened. Megan and Bobby were at school, and Audrey and Walter were at work. The only one still home was Ford. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen with the paper. He was dressed in a suit. Drake remembered he had interviews today. 

"Well, nice to see you come out of that hole," Ford said.

Drake didn't respond. Ford was the reason he felt exhausted. The reason for all his stress lately. He didn't mind getting to know Bobby, he really didn't, but Drake couldn't take care of Ford. He was sick of telling him to eat right and to exercise.

"Well, I'm leaving," Ford said. "I don't know that I'll be here for dinner, so don't tell Audrey to wait for me." With that, he left the house.

Drake was glad. The sooner he got a job, the sooner he could get a place on his own and move. Then the Parker-Nichols house would be back to normal. Well, Josh would still be gone, but he'd come home for the holidays. Drake couldn't believed he'd slept from four o'clock in the afternoon until nine o'clock the next morning, though. It must have been the stress. He couldn't believe what this was doing to him. He hadn't even finished his paper. Mrs., er, Professor Haifer was going to have it in for him for sure. Drake left the house, not too excited to be going to class.

* * *

Drake stood in front of Professor Haifer's desk after the rest of the class had left. He felt like he was in high school again. 

"Drake," Professor Haifer started. "Why don't you have your paper?"

"I just...don't..." he replied. He wasn't going to give her a sob story. He had fallen asleep.

"You've been improving far more than in high school, and I'm very curious to know why you've suddenly stopped."

"I just fell asleep yesterday when I should have finished it."

"Fell asleep?"

"Yes, when I got home. I didn't wake up until this morning."

"As much as that does sound like you, it doesn't sound healthy."

"Don't tell me about healthy," Drake responded. He had to remind Ford enough.

"Drake, I'm trying to understand."

"Look, I'm just dealing with things at home. I know that's not a good excuse, but it's true."

Professor Haifer sighed. She looked at Drake with tired eyes.

"Send me your paper by email by tonight. I won't accept it tomorrow."

"Thanks," Drake said. He turned and left the room.

Professor Haifer sighed again. She didn't know what was wrong with Drake, but this was unusual, even for him.

* * *

A/N: Poor Drake. Worrying about his family is taking such a toll on him. Next chapter is Thanksgiving and a good one for those who have been waiting for Megan. 


	7. Ch 7: Thanksgiving Confession

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: Yay, Josh comes back! And a chapter mostly dedicated to Megan. We're over halfway to the chapter that will either make or break this story. That'll be up sometime next week, until then, just keep reading how Drake is putting up with his life right now.

_Chapter Seven: Thanksgiving Confession_

* * *

Megan walked through the kitchen a few hours before Thanksgiving dinner would be served. She was trying to avoid Ford's gaze. She hadn't really spoken to him since he came to live with them. Drake wondered what it was, but because Bobby was always around him and he was dealing with his own stress, he hadn't had the time or energy to ask Megan anything. He should have asked, but he didn't. 

Drake was glad. Ford had gotten a job, and he would start in December. That meant he'd be out of their house sometime in the next year.

Christine noticed Megan walk quietly through the door. She was concerned. Drake hadn't mentioned Megan pulling her usual pranks lately. What was the matter? She stopped chopping vegetables and wiped her hands on a towel.

"I'll be back," she told her mom and followed Megan upstairs. Christine knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Megan said from the inside.

"It's Christine."

"Come in, I guess," Megan replied. She had remembered Christine slightly when she came back. She knew she and Drake had been very good friends, but Megan hadn't known her as well. She never said it, but when Drake mentioned Christine before she came back to San Diego, Megan always wished she were still around. She wanted a big sister. She wanted it even more now. Drake spent an awful lot of time with Bobby. Megan felt left behind.

"Hey," Christine said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Megan responded.

"Oh, come on. You're almost fourteen, and you'll be in high school next year. Something exciting has to be going on in your life."

"If you count the dad you never knew moving in with his new son and your brother ignoring you as exciting, then, yes, I'm having a party." A small tear fell down her cheek.

"Megan. I know this is probably very hard on you. I'm sure Drake doesn't mean to shut you out. He shouldn't. I don't think he means to. He's very stressed and probably doesn't want to add to his aggravation, but he should not ignore you."

"It's just, he's more involved in school now, and then he spends a lot of time with Bobby. He doesn't have time for me."

"You're his sister. He should have time for you. As far as Ford and Bobby, well, they're going to move out in a few months, I guess. Do you want to get to know them?"

"I don't know. Ford doesn't seem to want to know me. Bobby just isn't my age, and he's pretty attached to Drake."

"Well, if you want, you should talk to Ford. Something you could do is volunteer to babysit Bobby. I'm sure everyone would be grateful. He might even become as attached to you as he is to Drake."

"Okay. But, how do I talk to Ford?"

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"I don't know."

"You think about that one for a while, okay? When you do have an answer, if you want to talk to him, tell your mom. She'll probably work things out easily. If you want to talk to him, you should have a right to. He is your father."

"What do I do about Drake?"

"I'll deal with Drake. You can count on that."

Megan smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

Megan got off of her bed and gave Christine a small hug before heading back downstairs.

* * *

"I just don't get it," Drake said. "Why do I care so much about how Bobby feels?" 

"Because you know what he's been through," Josh replied. "Your dad left when you were young, and his mom left him when he was even younger."

"It is weird. Christine told me it was because I like having a little brother."

"I think you do," Josh said.

"I guess I do. Things with Ford haven't changed much, though. I didn't really expect them to..."

"It's okay," Josh said. "At least you do know Bobby now. Hey, how's the new drummer?"

"Bryan? He's pretty good. I guess it's just a matter of him getting used to us and us getting used to him before we go to New York."

"I'm glad for you. This is what you've always wanted."

"Yeah," Drake replied. He wasn't too excited. Maybe because he figured they still had a while. He had to finish this semester and take classes next semester still. He didn't see the point if he was going to go to New York soon, but Bryan was a sophomore and looking to finish his associate's degree, so the rest of the band decided not to interfere.

There was a knock at the door and Josh went to answer it.

"Hey," Josh said to Christine. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too," she responded. "Look, can I talk to Drake privately?"

"Sure," Josh said, leaving the room quickly.

"Hey," said Drake, kissing her. "Sorry I haven't been downstairs. You've been helping my mom, and Josh is here, so..."

"No, it's fine," Christine replied. "There's something else."

"Oh?"

"I just finished talking to Megan."

"About what?"

"She's not quite happy with the arrangements of your family right now."

"Is that my fault?" Drake snapped. "I didn't ask for this."

"Drake, no one's blaming you. Don't get angry. It's Thanksgiving. Look, Megan's main problem is that she feels like you're ignoring her."

"What?"

"She feels like you're shutting her out."

"She pulls pranks all the time. Of course we're not close."

"Drake, she hasn't pulled one on you since Halloween. You didn't respond to it, remember?"

"I guess I didn't."

"You're building a relationship with Bobby, but you haven't done anything with Megan, and you've been ignoring her pranks lately. She just feels like you don't want to have a relationship with her."

Drake sat on the couch.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Drake said.

"I know. It just does. She's growing up, Drake. She's going to need you."

"She seems to be able to hold her own pretty well."

"...and if a guy should dump her for a stupid reason? Try to go too far with her?"

"He better be a fast runner because if I catch him, he's dead," Drake responded.

"See, that's what she wants to be able to count on you for but she doesn't feel like she can. Don't forget her, okay?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Take her out for the day. Spend some time with her."

"I've done that before. She wouldn't have it."

"Was that the time you were jealous because Josh was spending time with Drew?"

"...yes..."

"Gee, I wonder why it annoyed her. Listen, if you do, you might have a relationship with Megan that you never thought could exist. If you don't, you could lose it. Just do something with her, okay?"

"Fine. I'll try."

* * *

Thanksgiving dinner was a bit uncomfortable. It was weird to have Audrey, Walter, and Ford all sitting at the same table and eating together. 

"Well, Bobby and I should be moved out in the next few months," Ford said. "It might take a little longer. I'm just going to get us an apartment, but I don't know when I'll find one."

Drake sighed. He felt Christine's hand slide into his underneath the table. He smiled at her. She was his rock. He would have gone crazy if she wasn't around.

"Well," Walter said, "however long it takes." Drake had a feeling he wanted him out sooner than later, though.

* * *

Drake caught Megan after dinner and pulled her aside. 

"Hey," he said. "There's a Click Five concert next month. I thought it would make a nice early Christmas present. Want to go?"

"You hate the Click Five," Megan said.

"But you love them," Drake replied.

Megan battled with herself. It was pretty much a winning situation for her. Drake was doing something she wanted to do, and she'd get to see one of her favorite bands.

"Okay," she said. She returned to the kitchen where her mom had asked her to help Josh with the dishes. She didn't mind. Josh liked doing the dishes but not as much as Walter. At least Josh found normal things to talk about.

Drake had gone back up to his bedroom where Christine followed him.

"A Click Five concert?" she asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Drake replied.

"It is a good idea, but you should try to find things you'll both enjoy."

"I guess so, but I couldn't think of anything else."

"It's okay. She'll love you for this anyway."

"I hope so."

* * *

A/N: There will be more of Megan tomorrow. Also, tomorrow, there will be an explosion, so get ready for that. All in the chapter that includes Christmas too...


	8. Ch 8: Confrontation

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Eight: Confrontation_

* * *

After an interesting night, Drake drove back home with Megan after the Click Five concert. He hadn't realized how much she liked guitar players. That worried him a bit, especially when he was one himself. Even he knew he shouldn't have done some of the things he did. They'd have a long talk about that later. Megan was being very quiet, though. It startled him when she did speak. 

"Drake, did you take me to the concert because Christine told you to?" she asked.

"Well," Drake began. "She told me you felt a little shut out and that I should probably spend more time with you. The concert was my idea, not her's."

"Oh," Megan responded.

Drake sighed.

"Megan, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For shutting you out. I shouldn't have. It's just, Bobby took to me quickly, and I've just been going through a lot lately with school and trying to make sure Ford improves, but he's so stubborn he won't listen to reason. You're growing up too, and I don't have that kind of experience with girls."

"You don't have experience with girls?" Megan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Drake replied. "I don't know what they go through while growing up."

"I know," Megan said. She paused for a moment. "How long are Ford and Bobby going to stay?"

"I have no idea. Ford's been working, so they should be able to leave soon." The problem was, Ford hadn't been looking for an apartment. "You've been acting strange since he came here. Is something wrong?"

"I don't think I want to know him. He just doesn't seem to care."

"It's okay, Megan," Drake said. "You don't have to if you don't want to. At least you tried."

"Thank you, Drake."

It was true. Ford hadn't tried to get to know Megan much. It angered Drake a little. Why would he do that to his own daughter?

* * *

Two weeks before Christmas, Drake was helping Walter put up the artificial tree in the living room. Normally Drake sat and snickered to himself as Josh helped Walter, but this year, Josh wasn't home yet, and Drake had found a new appreciation for Walter lately. 

After two hours of messing with the branches, it finally looked like a tree. Megan and Audrey had brought down the decorations from the attic. Ford was sitting in the kitchen, not paying attention to what the rest of the family was doing. Bobby was sitting on the sofa doing nothing. Megan looked at Drake and then at Bobby. She picked up a box of ornaments and walked over to him.

"Do you want to help?" she asked, offering him the box.

"Sure," Bobby said, hopping off of the sofa.

Drake glanced at Bobby and then at Ford in the kitchen. He had a job, but he hadn't bothered to look for an apartment yet. Drake shook his head. He didn't mind Bobby, but Ford just didn't seem to be worried about his family, even if now his family was just one small boy.

* * *

Bobby had been worried about Christmas. He'd asked both Drake and Megan if Santa Claus really would come that year because he wasn't in New York anymore. Drake explained that Santa came to San Diego. He knew Bobby wasn't going to believe much longer. A lot of the kids in his class were going on about how there was no Santa. Ford considered letting Bobby know the secret, but Drake argued with him. He said after all he'd been through that year, Bobby needed something to believe in. 

Ford had caved at that, but he wasn't very happy about it. Bobby was happy Christmas morning, though, when he found a bike downstairs for him. Drake was glad Bobby's Christmas was happy, but Ford had not put much thought into his other gifts. Actually, he'd only purchased gifts for Drake and Megan, and they were just gift certificates. They both had to be polite about it and thank him. On the plus side, Josh's grammy had given Drake a new stereo and Megan a very pretty jewelry box because she figured at her age, she'd need one soon. Their parents had also given them plenty, plus the gifts they'd bought each other and the ones from Josh. Christine had been nice enough to buy gifts for the entire family. She wasn't quite sure about Ford. Drake told her to forget about him. Ford had gotten gifts from Audrey, Walter, and Drake, but that was it. Walter and Audrey had only done it to be polite, and Drake only did it in a last attempt to pull a relationship out of this.

Drake was placing his presents upstairs when Josh walked into the room.

"You seem very tense today," Josh said.

"I wish Ford would leave."

"You want him to take Bobby with him?"

"I...I don't know..."

"You do love Bobby, but Ford's making it impossible to have a relationship with their little family."

"Yes." Drake sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Have things gotten worse since Thanksgiving? You hadn't mentioned it."

"Not really. I guess I just let it get to me."

"But you were more calm at Thanksgiving."

"I think it had something to do with Christine being here. She's always made me feel calm when I was with her. That's why I'd go to her house a lot when Mom and Ford were going through the divorce. I felt like things were okay with her."

"Hmm. Remember before when you said you two were going to get married?"

"When I was making fun of you for being gullible? Yeah, I guess."

"Do not mock me," Josh replied. "I think you actually did mean it that day."

"I told you I was kidding."

"I know, but sometimes I think you love her enough to marry her someday."

"Right," said Drake. "Because we've only been dating since April this year and haven't even...oh, never mind."

"But you've known her your whole life. And if you let her go for something stupid, I swear I will personally come down from college and kick your butt into the next state."

"I'd never forgive you if you didn't," Drake replied, smiling.

"So, what is Christine doing for Christmas?"

"She's with family in Denver for Christmas. Then she'll be spending time with her dad the week after New Year's. I think they would have wanted to see each other today, but it's too much for her mom."

"She's going to have some trouble when she moves out of her mom's house. It'll be which house to go to for the holidays."

"Guess I'll never have that problem," Drake repsonded.

"I won't either," Josh replied. "Sometimes, I wish I would."

"I'm sorry, Josh," Drake said, realizing he'd hit a sore spot. He hadn't meant to hurt Josh's feelings. He'd accepted that his mom had died when he was younger, but you never really got over it. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay," Josh replied. "I guess if I were in your position, I'd say the same thing, but what about Bobby?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. He's a great kid, but Ford is being stubborn. He won't even take care of himself."

"It's hard, I know. Things should get better soon."

"If he ever gets an apartment. I'm sick of waiting."

"Give it a little time. Hey, new subject, how's the college classes going?"

"You won't believe this, but I got an A with Haifer."

Josh stared at him for a moment and then burst out in laughter.

"What?" asked Drake.

"Seriously, what'd you get?"

"An A! I didn't believe it either, but it's true. I even asked her if it was right, and she said it was. I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Well, that's something. How's everything else?"

"I actually managed to get another A and two B's. I can't believe how well I actually did."

"You change your mind about studying when you pull the money from your own pocket, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Drake. "Kind of. I miss high school, though."

"Welcome to the real world," said Josh.

* * *

Drake walked through the kitchen where Ford was sitting. He spent a lot of time there. The family would be in the living room together, but Ford would be sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. 

"Why don't you go to the gym?" Drake asked, knowing full well that Ford would say no.

"Why do you think you need to bug me about this?" Ford asked.

Drake was tired of the "why should I?" responses.

"Because you have a six-year-old son who will need his father. You better be there for him. You weren't there for me." Drake began to leave the kitchen.

"You think it's so easy?" Ford asked. "To pack up and leave with your only son and go back to the place you ran away from begging for help?"

"Beg?" Drake asked, growing angry. "We welcomed you. You simply asked and got a yes. No one argued. And it's been a few months now. You have a job."

"And...?"

"Why don't you go out and find that apartment you've been talking about?" Drake asked, feeling his face grow red.

"Why don't you stop nagging me about my life?"

"You're in my parents' house!"

"Why can't you worry about your own life and not anybody else's?"

Drake couldn't hold back. He exploded.

"Because! That six-year-old only son of your's is my brother! If he loses you, he has nothing! How anyone could do this to their son, I don't know!"

"Drake, calm down," Ford said.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Drake shouted.

Josh heard the yelling and ran down the stairs. He found Drake and Ford, both red in the face and yelling at each other.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"Stay out of it!" Ford snapped.

"Don't talk that way to my brother!" Drake shot at Ford.

"Does blood mean nothing to you? You call Bobby your brother, and my only son, and then him your brother? You don't make sense."

"Blood obviously means nothing to you," Drake said. "You used the words 'only son' first."

Drake left the room. He couldn't take anymore. If he spent one more minute in the same room as Ford, he'd end up doing something he'd regret.

Josh stared after Drake. If Drake didn't get away soon, he was going to flip completely. Josh headed back upstairs. He knew it was a bad time to try talking to Drake. He'd be angry and difficult to deal with. Josh stared at the screen of his laptop. He noticed Christine had signed onto her instant messanger. Josh sighed. He really missed Drake, but if he didn't get away from Ford, he was going to crack. Josh would rather sacrifice the time they could spend together than see Drake crack. Because that would only result in something horrible. Josh knew the best thing for Drake. If he didn't at least try to do it, he wouldn't be worthy of Drake's defense of him in the kitchen just moments ago.

* * *

A/N: Now what could Josh possibly have planned? You'll have to read tomorrow to find out...because I can be evil with the cliffies...though, this really wasn't technically a cliffy, but it's right up there with them.


	9. Ch 9: Something You Need

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: Here we are, after New Year's. Somebody needs to do something before Drake cracks.

_Chapter Nine: Something You Need_

* * *

Megan was sitting on the sofa watching television the morning after New Year's when the doorbell rang. She hopped off the sofa and answered the door. She wasn't surprised to see Christine standing there. 

"Hey," said Megan.

"Hi," Christine said. "Did Josh talk to Drake about this?"

"Um, no. Break it to him gently. Although, he should be glad with what he's getting."

"Gotcha," Christine replied.

Megan decided the best way to wake Drake this morning was to holler up the stairs. No one else was home that morning besides Josh anyway, and he'd be up already.

"D R A K E !" Megan yelled.

Drake wondered what Megan could possibly want this early in the morning. He pulled the pillow over his head.

"DRAKE! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

Well, that changed things. Drake practically jumped out of bed and managed to find some clean clothes to wear. He ran out of the room and gave his hair a quick check in the mirror in the hallway before stumbling down the stairs.

"Sleeping beauty has awakened," said Megan. "Shocking."

"Thanks for the commentary," Drake said as Megan made her way back to the sofa. He turned to Christine. "Come to say goodbye before you go to San Francisco?"

"Actually," said Christine.

"You're not breaking up with me before you go, are you?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Paranoia."

"Drake."

"Fine, sorry. I'm just freaking about everything."

"I know. Josh and I have been worried, and we think it would be best if you had some time off."

"What?"

"Away from here."

"Where? Why do you two think I need something like that?"

"Drake..." Christine said nervously.

"What?" he asked.

"Um," said Josh, stepping behind Drake with two bags in his hands.

"What are you doing with my suitcases?" Drake questioned. He looked from Josh to Christine. "What's going on?"

"I think you should come with me," Christine said.

"And I agree," Josh stated. "You're way too stressed to stay here. Go have some fun with your girlfriend for the week, okay?"

"But, Josh..." Drake began.

"Don't 'But, Josh...' me. Go."

"Come on, Drake," Christine said. "I think you should. You need to relax. You can't do that where Ford is. Just come with me. My dad said he'd be happy to see you again."

Drake sighed.

"You touched my underwear, didn't you?" he asked Josh.

"Excuse me for packing you a supply of boxers," Josh retorted.

"Drake...Josh..." Christine said, aggravated. "Drake, are you going to come? I think it would be healthy for you."

"Oh, alright," Drake said. "What about Mom and Dad?"

"They already know," Josh said. "I told them."

"What about Bobby?" No question of Ford.

"He'll be fine. He's familiar with Mom and Megan."

"You two are just running my life, aren't you?"

"Drake, we're just trying to help."

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Drake picked up his bags and carried them out to Christine's car. He wasn't very happy. Josh gave Christine a look as if to say, "Good luck driving with him." Christine sighed and walked over to her car.

"Bye, Drake," Josh called from the front door. Drake didn't respond. He just gave a short wave. Christine knew this would be a long drive.

* * *

The first hour, Drake didn't say a word. Christine had kept the radio on because the silence was killing her. Was he mad at her? She and Josh did this for his own good. Finally, she shut off the radio. 

"If you're going to be mad at me, could you at least try to argue with me? I don't know what I did wrong. If you feel like I'm running your life, I'm sorry, but you need to relax for a little while. The winter semester is going to start soon, and you're going to be too stressed to do anything. I just don't want you to freak. I told you before, these heart conditions are hereditary. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Drake glanced over at her. He was being a bit silly. He did need the time out. What better way to spend that time than with the woman he loved. This would be an okay trip.

"I know. I get it. There's just so much stress at home that it's eating away at me."

"That's why Josh asked me if he thought you could come with me. He told me you had a rather large argument with Ford."

"Argument is too light of a word," Drake replied. "I exploded, and I'm sure I had every right to."

"I'm glad you did yell at him," Christine said. "It would have been worse to keep that in, I'm sure."

"I guess," Drake said.

"Look," said Christine. "We can talk about Ford this week if you want. I just want you to lose a bit of the stress that's been dumped on you. It's not fair that you have to deal with this. You're almost nineteen, but you should never have to be forced to change your life that drastically, especially for someone who's barely been there for you in the first place."

Drake sat quietly for a moment and then spoke.

"We're not going to see David on this trip, are we?" Drake asked.

"There's a possibility," Christine responded. "Don't worry about him. Rachel said he broke up with me for a girl here."

"He's a jerk and an idiot," Drake replied.

"Idiot?"

"He gave up you."

Christine blushed. Drake had been her best friend for years. The fact that he was saying these things because they were together was new. She loved it, though.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling.

* * *

Christine finally parked near her dad's house. She opened the car door and noticed that Drake was hesitating. 

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"The last time your dad saw me was when I was eleven and we were best friends. Now I'm nearly nineteen and your boyfriend. I can only assume what he thinks I'm thinking."

"Are you?"

"Huh? What? I...uh...why...no...yes...um..."

"This is why you need a week off. Calm down. I'm kidding. He's not going to think that."

Drake got out of the car and followed Christine up to her dad's house. He did need to relax, but it wasn't easy after you'd been driven insane the past four months by someone who was supposed to be your father. Christine rang the doorbell and her father answered quickly.

"Hello, sweetie," he said.

"Hi daddy," she said, giving him a hug. "You remember Drake?"

"Sure I do. It was always impossible to keep you two apart."

"Hello, sir," Drake said.

"Sir is too formal. You always called me Mr. Baylor anyway. That seems too formal now, though. It's John now, Drake."

"Okay," said Drake.

"Well, let's get your things inside. I'm sure it's been a long drive. I just ordered a pizza. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," Christine replied. They gathered up their bags and Christine left her's in her bedroom and Drake left his in the guestroom.

* * *

Christine's dad went to bed early. He said he had a big meeting the next day and that he was sorry for the interruption, but that should be the only time he had to run out of the house for other than the normal work hours that week. 

Drake sat on the sofa in the living room, thinking about the argument he'd had with Ford. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Christine was sitting in a chair and glanced up from the magazine she was looking at.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "You're very quiet."

"I just don't get it," Drake replied.

"Get what?"

"Why he won't listen. Why he won't be part of our lives. He told me he wanted to last year. He told me to go after you. Why is he doing this all of a sudden?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's depressed because his wife left him?"

"Yes. But if I mention going to a psychiatrist, he refuses. Just like everything else."

"Only he can decide if he wants to take better care of himself. Unfortunately, he apparently doesn't want to. I wish I could help you with this, Drake, I really do, but I don't know what I can do."

"Just listening is enough," Drake responded. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you with all of this. Things are just irritating now."

"It's okay," she said, sitting next to him. "You don't have to be sorry. He's been a pain for your entire family. I just hope things get better soon."

Drake sighed. He hoped so too.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Yes," he replied. "I just wonder if I'm doing the right thing by trying to get the band together now."

"You've still got the semester to decide," Christine responded.

"I know. I just can't help but feel like I could be doing something more important."

"What's more important to you?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't know, then why question it?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because it's not me."

"If it's not you, then..."

"Just promise," he said.

"Okay. I won't laugh."

"I've thought about becoming a school counselor."

She didn't laugh, but he didn't know what she was thinking either.

"You don't think I can do it," he said.

"It's just, you need a Master's Degree. Drake, that's a lot of school."

"I know what I need. I found a brochure when I was trying to choose my classes for next semester. I told you it wasn't me."

"No, it is you. You want to help people, you always have. I'm just confused about why you've decided this."

"Well, I'm thinking about it. I've just been thinking about Bobby a lot, and his dad doesn't do very much. I don't think he's been a very good role model, to say the least. A lot of times, schools see problems and try to have them fixed. I just want to be where I can help someone like that."

"This is interesting."

"What?"

"You apparently hated school, and now you want to spend the rest of your life working at one."

"Maybe it is weird."

"It's a wonderful idea, Drake," Christine said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"What's wrong with the band, though? I thought things were going well."

"They're going okay. I guess the rest of them don't have the passion we used to have. They've been talking about other careers."

"You can still do music. Maybe it won't be your career, but it can still be part of your life. I couldn't imagine you without it. What ever you decide. This is your choice."

"I know. Thanks for listening. Sometimes it just feels like there's too much on my mind."

"Hey, I want to listen." She kissed him. "Goodnight, Drake."

"Night," Drake responded. She went to her room. Drake got up off the sofa and headed toward the guestroom. He had needed this. Time away so he could cool down and just relax. It wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

A/N: Drake will make a career decision eventually. Right now he's speculating what he could be doing.I'm dropping a hint now, but it won't do you any good. His career has been foreshadowed already. I said it would come into play a lot. And, yes, they did go to their own bedrooms. None of that while her dad's around. 


	10. Ch 10: Friendship Bracelet

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N:The same topic from the last story comes up at the end of this chapter. Only, this time it's Drake and not David. Don't worry, I don't go into much detail. I'm just warning.

_Chapter Ten: Friendship Bracelet_

* * *

Drake climbed downstairs the next morning to find Christine in the kitchen. Her dad had left at around five o'clock to be at work for his meeting. 

"Hey," said Drake. "Your dad's gone? What do you do while he's at work?"

"Mostly hang out with my friends here. Today, I wanted to take you somewhere, though."

"Where?"

"You'll see," she replied.

* * *

Drake wasn't quite sure where Christine was taking him. They were on their way up a steep road. He looked over the edge and nearly jumped backward. It was a long way down. Crossing the Golden Gate Bridge hadn't been this bad. 

"So, pretty easy to fall over the side, huh?"

"Drake, I've been up here plenty of times. Don't worry."

"Sure." He uneasily sat back in his seat.

Finally, Christine parked the car, and they made their way down a path. Drake still didn't have the slightest clue where they were. The path led to the woods. Drake looked around. He lifted his head and stared at the tops of the trees.

"Big, aren't they?" Christine asked.

"Big? They're huge!" he said.

"Tallest trees in the world," Christine stated.

"And you brought me here because..."

"There's a lot of things in the world bigger than you. Some of it can get you down. You can't always control it. Don't let your problems control you."

"I still don't..."

"These trees are very old. Sometimes, you feel like something this big can never be brought down."

They walked further on down the path. For about twenty minutes, neither of them said anything. Drake was still confused.

"However," Christine continued when they'd reached a fallen tree at the side of the path. "Even the biggest and strongest can fall."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to explain this," Drake said.

"You're dealing with a lot of stress. But I want you to be careful. You're not invincible. I just want you to take care. Don't let the things out of your reach get to you. It can lead to other problems, and I don't want to lose you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

The next day while Christine's dad was at work, she took Drake out to the mall where some of her friends were meeting. Drake was concerned with whether or not her friends would accept him. She told him not to worry. 

"Hey!" called a blonde-haired girl to Christine when she walked into the food court. "I haven't seen you in ages." She threw her arms around Christine.

"Hi Rach," Christine responded. Rachel let go of her. "This is Drake."

"I've heard a lot about you," Rachel said. "You're the guy she keeps talking about." Rachel turned to Christine. "You told me he was cute, but you didn't tell me he was this hot."

Drake blushed slightly at that comment. Oddly enough, in the past, he would have smiled and nodded.

"Now, if I'd done that, you'd have come up with a plan to steal him from me," Christine replied.

"I probably would have," Rachel replied. "Or I wouldn't have believed you. As shy as you are, I've wondered how you would ever get a guy like him. Oh, by the way, David broke up with his girlfriend earlier last month. I don't know what's gone through his head now. He seems a bit...dazed."

"Dazed?"

"That would be the word for it. He just looks out there."

"I see." Christine noticed the expression on Drake's face changing quickly. "Anyway, I've only got the week to show Drake everything here."

"A week? That is not enough time. Hmm. Well, I suppose if it must be done."

Rachel pulled Christine over to the group of people she'd been talking to when she and Drake got there. Drake followed.

After a while, it was clear that Christine's friends liked Drake well enough. Three of them had dragged Christine somewhere, leaving Drake alone with Rachel.

"So," said Rachel. "I know she really likes you. I haven't heard her talk about anyone so much."

"Um, well," Drake replied. "I guess she does care about me. She brought me here because she was worried about me."

"That girl is in love with you. I think just finally getting to be friends with you again was good for her. When she left San Francisco, she was shy and didn't really talk to anyone that much. When she came to visit her dad that one time, she'd changed a lot. All for the better. I hadn't seen her happier. That is, until she told me she started dating you."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah. You seem like a nice guy. I knew she liked you when she started talking about you after she moved back to San Diego. I was concerned because she mentioned you dating several different girls a day and an incident of mistaking twins."

"Right. I used to be that way. I kind of grew up."

"Just know that if you pull any of that with her, you'll be answering to me."

Rachel sounded like she meant that. It scared Drake a little.

"Um, yeah. I get it," he responded.

"And don't worry about David."

"Huh?"

"I figured you were. Ever since he found out Christine was bringing you here, he decided to hide in his house. He's a bit scared you'll try to harm him."

"Didn't he play basketball? I'm sure he's got his buddies to protect him."

"Nope. Most of them are visiting their families or are on vacation if they're not back at school already. He's got no one to protect him. He's always been scared. Why do you think he broke up with Christine over a text message?"

"Yeah," Drake agreed. He really wanted to stop hearing about the text message thing.

* * *

Drake and Christine were eating dinner with Christine's father one night. John had actually been glad that the two had ended up together. He was concerned about something happening to their friendship if things didn't work out but he figured they'd already been over that. Dinner was pleasant. Drake didn't understand what Josh meant by dinner with the parents being the most torturous thing he'd ever sat through. Then again, if you looked at Mindy, you had to figure what her parents would be like. 

John had asked about Christine's choice for a major.

"I really haven't decided yet," she replied.

"You have time to decide, and you can change it later if you want," John responded. "I changed mine about three times. You just have to find something you're interested in. What about you Drake?"

"Um..." Drake started. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Christine a couple nights ago. "I guess I'm not sure what my major will be. I've been hoping my band would have things take off for us, but it hasn't been working in our favor."

"At least you're in school. If it doesn't work out, you can decide on a major and find a career."

The phone suddenly rang.

"I'll be right back," John said getting up and going into the other room.

"Why didn't you mention what you told me the other night?" Christine asked.

"I don't know," Drake replied. "I guess I'm worried that people don't think I can do it."

"Don't worry about what other people think. If you're motivated, you can do it." She reached over the table and gave his hand a small squeeze. Drake smiled at her.

Christine's father came back into the room, looking unhappy.

"I'm sorry you two," he said. "But they've called me in for an emergency meeting in Sacramento tonight and tomorrow. I won't be home for a couple days. I tried to get out of it, but they won't let me. I'm very sorry. I just..."

"It's okay, Dad," Christine said. "We'll be alright."

He stared at his daughter. Leaving her alone in the house with her boyfriend wasn't his ideal choice. It wasn't that he didn't trust them. He knew that if anything were to happen, they'd be careful. He didn't feel he had the right to tell his daughter off for this. He had not been a perfect role model himself. Actually, to the best of his knowledge, they may have been together like that already. Besides, it was on one of these out of town meetings that he'd begun his affair.

"Okay," he said. "I'll be gone in an hour or so."

* * *

Drake and Christine were still awake at one o'clock in the morning. _Napoleon Dynamite_ had started, and they'd stayed up to watch it. Drake seemed to be thinking about other things. 

"I don't get it," Drake said.

"I don't think you're supposed to get it," Christine responded.

"Not the movie," he said. "Rachel was telling me the other day that when you left San Francisco, you were really shy and didn't really talk to many people. She told me after you visited after being in San Diego that you seemed more open and happy. Then she told me that when we started dating, you were even happier. I just don't get how I did that."

"Well," Christine chuckled. "You were there when I needed it. You did drag me out of the house and make me meet new people. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have had many friends in high school. As far as my happiness, yes, I did become happier. I got my best friend back, and he loved me."

"Uh, _loves_ you," Drake put in. "It's funny. I always wondered if I'd ever see you again."

Christine suddenly jumped off the sofa.

"Come with me," she said. "I've got something to show you."

Drake followed her up to her bedroom.

"Remember how when we were in school everyone was into making those friendship bracelets, and the both of us swore we'd never make one for each other because they were just something that no one would want the next month?"

"Yeah," Drake replied. "Then it turned out we'd made them for each other."

"Yep," Christine said. She picked up a book that was sitting on her desk. Drake recognized it as the diary he'd read a while ago. She must have brought it back and forth between San Diego and San Francisco. Christine opened to the next blank page. Laying in between the pale pink pages was the bracelet Drake had made her when they were younger.

"You kept that?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. It helped when I felt lonely here."

"Megan repeatedly wanted to know why I didn't throw mine away," Drake said. "It got on my nerves a lot. Finally, I told her I got rid of it."

"You got rid of it? Well...I guess if it's something that doesn't mean anything anymore..."

"I _told_ her I got rid of it. I never did," Drake responded. He pulled out his wallet. "I kept it in here because I didn't want her to find it and bug me about it. I didn't want Josh to ask questions either. I always thought about you leaving happening when my parents' divorce finally went through and I was pretty much ignored by Ford." Drake pulled out the bracelet. He turned it over in his hands before putting it back inside.

"You never wanted to forget, did you?" she asked him.

"No. I never wanted to forget you. I can't believe we lost contact."

"Things have worked out now," Christine said. "It doesn't matter anymore."

* * *

Drake woke up the next morning with the sun streaming through the window. He realized he was curled up with Christine in her bed. He recalled the previous night. Christine had made a dash to her dad's bedroom and assured Drake that he wouldn't notice anything missing. Even if he did, she was very sure he knew what would happen when he left them alone together overnight and would rather something was missing. 

Drake lie next to her, thinking about what had happened. He remembered all the times before when he'd wanted to sleep with his other girlfriends, but something would happen, and he'd be satisfied with whatever pleasure they were willing to offer. Unless you counted the one time he'd brought his date to the beach and a police officer showed up before anything could happen. Drake was lucky he was charming enough to slip out of that one. He didn't realize it then, but part of what kept him back all those years was the fact that he was scared. He had meant it when he said he didn't want the commitment. It had scared him to death. What if sex just led to a big commitment?

He also realized something else. All the times he'd gotten what he wanted, it meant nothing. When he was with Christine, it meant everything.

Christine began to move underneath the covers. Drake looked over at her.

"Drake?" Christine said sleepily.

"Hey," he said. "Good morning."

"Hi," she replied. "Sleep well?"

"You bet," he said. Christine heard her phone ring. She picked up her purse from the table next to her bed and searched for it.

"Dad?" she said, after finally finding it. "What? You'll be home this afternoon? Yes, that is good news. Okay. We'll see you then. Bye."

"He's coming home this afternoon?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. His meeting today got canceled. I hate when they do this stuff to him. I guess I wouldn't trade last night for anything, though."

"I wouldn't either," Drake replied.

* * *

Christine and Drake were finally headed home. Drake had thought he would feel slightly uneasy around Christine's father after what had happened when he was gone, but he hadn't. Part of him was sure John knew what had happened too. Either way, the week had helped Drake calm down. He didn't feel as stressed as he did when he left. They had classes next week, though. He'd have to see if that changed his mind.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so, a lot in that chapter. I don't know if it came out exactly how I wanted it...but just the same. The chapters did get a bit harder to write at this point. I wanted Drake to come to a few realizations with his relationship here, and that's not always so easy. There are other things that will happen that were just as hard to write, but I was pretty satisfied with the way they turned out.


	11. Ch 11: Birthday Plans

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Eleven: Birthday Plans_

* * *

March arrived, and Drake was feeling a bit lonely. After he and Christine had come back from San Francisco, Ford announced that he'd found an apartment. He and Bobby had moved out by the end of January. Drake was alone in his room again. He missed Bobby. Ford didn't talk to him much anymore. He emailed, but that was about it. Drake wouldn't care, but he wanted to see Bobby. He tried to tell Ford that. Ford let him take Bobby out sometimes on the weekends, but Drake wanted more than that. He'd taken a job at his mom's office because she told him they needed help. He could do simple office work, and that was all he was needed to do, so he was hired. He wanted something to keep his mind off of Ford and not being able to see Bobby when he wanted anymore. 

Megan had stopped talking to Ford altogether. She just couldn't start a new relationship with him. Ford was obviously okay with that. He hadn't even asked Drake why Megan didn't email him or call him. Drake did try to spend more time with Megan than he used to and she came with him sometimes when he went somewhere with Bobby. At least she got along with him. She was spending a lot of time with Christine lately. Drake figured that was probably good for the both of them. Christine had been an only child, and Megan only had brothers. Bobby had turned seven, and he still liked the time he spent with Drake. He was more sociable than when he first came to San Diego.

Meanwhile, Drake had turned nineteen and was thinking about where he'd be next year. It was a lot to think about. He pushed that away, though, and thought about Megan's birthday. It was next month and they were going to have a party at the Premiere for her. Helen had been happy to have the party at the Premiere for Drake Parker's little sister. It was a surprise party, and the family was debating. They wanted to invite Bobby, but there was the problem of Ford. They didn't communicate, so they didn't feel like they should invite him. Drake paused when he thought about Ford. What was with that guy? He'd come to San Diego last year at about this time, and he'd shown Drake all the letters from when he wrote to him. Then he told him to go after Christine. Why the sudden changes? His heart attack had been a while ago. Wouldn't that have made him want to get closer to Drake and Megan? Drake sighed. His phone rang. He'd put in a call to make arrangements at Spin City Records to get a date to see Alan Crimm. Hopefully, this was the reply.

"Hello, Drake Parker?"

"Yes," said Drake.

"Mr. Crimm is delighted that things have been working out for you now. He's wondering when a good time to meet is for you. He is free in June..."

Drake thought about what was going on with his life. He wasn't sure about leaving now. Part of him was scared to leave Ford and Bobby. He wanted to know Bobby. If he went and began a music career, would he get that chance? Then Christine. He didn't want to leave her behind. He had been spending more time lately thinking about what it would be like to settle down with a job and a family. He knew part of him wanted that. He knew he wanted it with Christine. How could he leave his mom and dad and Josh and even Megan behind as well? Drake sighed. On the other hand, he'd get what he always wanted. This was the hardest decision he'd ever have to make.

"Anytime in June is fine..." Drake replied.

* * *

After he'd hung up with the representative from Spin City Records, Drake had called everyone in his band to tell them to not make any plans for the fourteenth of June. They'd all sounded excited, but some of them sounded less enthusiastic than they had when they'd originally been promised this. Drake wondered if he felt less enthusiastic too. He still loved his music, but getting a record deal didn't feel like the highest priority anymore. He thought about what Christine told him. He could still do music even if he had a career. He'd just play at clubs and things like that. It wasn't such a bad idea. He had some serious thinking to do before he made his decision.

* * *

The day of Megan's birthday party, Drake had gone to Ford's apartment to pick up Bobby. It was two hours before the party, but they wanted to make sure everyone was there in enough time. Besides, after a while, Drake and Bobby were supposed to pick up Megan from oboe practice and bring her to the Premiere. It wouldn't seem out of the ordinary to her. Drake knocked on the door. He heard Ford shuffle around inside. 

"Bobby said he needed to use the bathroom. He'll be out in a few minutes. Why don't you come in and wait?"

"Okay," Drake replied. He walked inside and sat on the couch. He glanced around until his eyes rested on Ford who was sitting in his chair. He looked as bad as when he'd first came back to San Diego. He still wasn't taking care of himself.

"What are you staring at?" Ford asked.

"I want to ask you something," Drake replied.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you find it important to come back and tell me you made a mistake and tell me to go after Christine?"

"You know why. I told you."

"Then why are you communicating less with me now?"

Ford sighed.

"Look, Drake, remember what you said to me? How I can't be your dad?"

"Yes," Drake replied.

"I thought about that, and I wondered about it when I went back to New York. I realized that I should have written you back. There's a lot of things I should have done. I missed you and Megan grow up. I guess I've felt I've missed too much to call you my son. You're right, I wasn't your dad. That's why I didn't say very much when we tried speaking again. Megan's stopped talking to me, and now all I have is Bobby."

Drake didn't know if Ford wanted him to feel sorry for him. That wasn't going to happen.

"I did tell you it was your last chance," Drake said.

"I know. You don't have to call me dad. I know I'm not your dad. Walter's a nice guy. He's taken great care of you and Megan the past couple years. I'm just happy you ended up with someone like him as your dad. Family is more than blood, and you proved that to me. Just know that. I don't mind only having Bobby as a son. I wish I could do more for him, but things haven't been going very smoothly. It's difficult. Thank you for being there for him."

"He does feel like my brother."

"I'm glad he at least likes you and Megan. He'll have more than me that way."

Bobby came out from the bathroom.

"Hey, kid," said Drake. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Bobby replied. "Oh, wait. I forgot." He ran into his room and came back with a small gift for Megan.

Drake and Bobby began to walk out of the door when Ford touched Drake on the shoulder.

"Could you please give this to Megan?" Ford asked.

"Sure," Drake replied. He took the small package from Ford before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Later that day when Megan was opening her presents, she came across the one Ford had asked Drake to bring. 

"Who's this one from?" she asked.

"Ford," Drake said.

Megan looked slightly surprised, but she opened the package. It was a pair of aquamarine earrings. They were very pretty. The gift was surprising, but it was the nicest thing Ford had ever done for Megan.

* * *

A/N: You won't get to hear Drake's final decision on his band for a couple of chapters yet. Some things will happen first. 


	12. Ch 12: I'm Not Invincible

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: You'll just have to read. Sadness ahead.

_Chapter Twelve: I'm Not Invincible_

* * *

Drake came home from his classes one day in May and tossed his bag in the corner of his room. 

"Yes!" he said out loud. "The semester is over, and I have no summer classes!"

"Hey! Same here!" said Josh walking in behind Drake.

"Hey, Josh, back home from the university?" Drake asked.

"Yep. How did you enjoy your semester without a roommate?"

"It was a little lonely. I guess I was used to having you around. Then Bobby was here for a while. Then he was gone."

"Well, I'm here for the summer. But I guess you'll be going to see Alan Crimm next month. I hope that goes well."

"Thanks, Josh," Drake said. "Hey, I'm taking Bobby to the pool today, want to come with us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose," Josh replied.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Just us guys."

"Okay," Josh finally agreed. "I guess I'd like to spend some time with Bobby anyway."

* * *

Drake knocked on the door to Ford's apartment. Strangely enough, Ford didn't answer right away. Drake knocked again, hoping for an answer this time. He heard scampering behind the door. He heard the lock click and the door opened. Bobby stood there. He looked scared. 

"Bobby," said Drake. "You shouldn't open the door to just anyone. What if it hadn't been me and Josh..."

"Something's wrong with Dad!" Bobby shouted.

"What?" asked Drake.

"He fainted, and I can't wake him up!"

Drake and Josh ran past Bobby and into the living room where they found Ford on the floor. Had he been drinking? No, he didn't keep alcohol in the apartment and there were no bottles or smell. It wasn't like Ford to drink anyway.

Josh got down next to Ford and studied him carefully. He grabbed Ford's hand and felt his wrist. He looked at Drake.

"Drake...he's not breathing...I can't feel a pulse..."

Drake stared wide eyed at Ford. What was going on? He felt his stomach lurch. All happy thoughts of a summer without classes were shredded due to the state they'd just found Ford in. Drake didn't feel like he was in reality anymore. He felt like he was trapped in a box that he couldn't get out of no matter how hard he tried. He faintly heard Josh's voice calling out to him. The image of the apartment began to fade back into view. Then he saw Josh lean over Ford. He was giving him CPR. Drake kicked himself for not paying attention in health class in high school. Maybe he could do something. Finally he heard Josh's voice. Thank God for Josh.

"Drake! Call 911!"

"I already did," Bobby said. "When I first couldn't wake him up."

"Good," Drake said. He let Josh continue trying to revive Ford. There was nothing Drake could do. He sat on the couch and pulled Bobby into his lap. The only thing he could do was comfort him and try to stay calm himself. Ford had another heart attack. Drake had warned him several times to change things. Ford was stubborn and hadn't listened. Drake didn't know what to do until the EMTs arrived.

* * *

Everything from the time the EMTs arrived to Ford being transported to the hospital to the family arriving and sitting in the waiting room was a blur to Drake. It took him a while to realize where he was. He felt two soft hands holding one of his. He glanced over at Christine. She was always there when he needed her. He was trying to stay strong, but having to stay strong was tearing him up inside. Bobby was in his lap in the waiting room just like he had been at the apartment. If Bobby saw that Drake was scared, Bobby would be scared. Finally, a doctor walkedtoward them, looking rather grim. He asked Audrey to come with him. Drake handed Bobby to Christine. 

"I should go too," he said.

"Drake..." said Christine.

He walked over to Audrey and the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Carlson." He did a double take when he saw Drake. Drake knew why. It was the doctor who mistaked him for Dr. Nusbaum. That had been an interesting day. But Drake knew this wasn't the time to reminisce about the good old days. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"I was taking care of your ex-husband," he continued. "Unfotunately, he went into cardiac arrest in his home. While his son called 911 and your son managed to perform CPR, we just couldn't save him."

"What?" asked Drake.

"I'm very sorry."

"You did everything you could?"

"Son, I assure you, we did."

"There has to have been more you could have done."

"Drake," said Audrey.

"He can't be dead!" Drake felt tears in his eyes. He turned away, not wanting to look at anyone. He ran out of the hospital. It was the place where Ford died. The feeling of the building was choking him. The last time he'd been in that hospital was when Josh had hurt his foot. They'd turned it into a laughable experience. Now, it would always be the place Ford died.

Drake got into his car and drove. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he knew he wanted to get as far away from that place as possible.

Finally, Drake arrived at a secluded area of the park. He got out of his car and ran. He eventually collapsed in the grass. He couldn't believe it. Ford was gone. Bobby's father was gone. Drake then felt himself becoming angry. If Ford had listened to him, his heart wouldn't have gotten worse. He would have gotten better. Bobby had called 911. Josh had done CPR. It hadn't saved him. They'd done what they could...

Drake had the feeling in his stomach like he wanted to throw up, but it wasn't going to happen. What happens now? Bobby. Where would he go? Back to his mom? Who was going to tell her? Bobby couldn't go back to her, but what could Drake do? This was pointless. He'd probably go back because that was the way the law would see it. There was nothing Drake could do about that. He'd never see his brother again. Any hope that Ford might try to one day open back up to him and Megan had been ripped away. Drake's body suddenly felt too tired to lift himself up.

He heard footsteps in the grass behind him. He didn't care who had followed him. He felt like screaming, but he was too exhausted to open his mouth. Suddenly, things had become more complicated than ever before.

Drake struggled to turn over in the grass to find Josh and Christine walking towards him.

"Drake," Josh said, reaching out to his brother.

"Just leave me alone," Drake said, ignoring Josh's outstretched hand.

"So being angry is going to help?" Josh asked. "You want to talk? It might help..."

"No, just forget it."

"No. I won't."

"Guys," said Christine.

"I don't want to go back there. I don't have to go back there," Drake responded.

"What about Bobby?" Josh said. "You're just going to leave him there? Mom and Dad are trying to explain this to him, but it's hard."

"I'll do what I feel like," Drake replied.

"Then you're being selfish," Christine said.

Drake turned to stare at her. She'd never spoken to him that way before. She was angry, but this wasn't like the time he read her diary. This wasn't even like the time when they were eight and he ruined her favorite stuffed toy that her grandfather gave her. This couldn't be fixed with an "I'm just overprotective" excuse or spending the last of his birthday money to buy her a new bear, but Drake was too preoccupied with his own thoughts that he snapped back at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked bitterly.

"There's a little boy back at the hospital who needs his brother, but he's out here acting like he's the only one affected by this. You're not, Drake."

"Would you two just..."

"Stop telling the truth?" asked Josh. "Look, he needs you."

Drake felt himself starting to cave.

"You have to take care of him," Christine said.

_"Drake will take care of you."_

"Fine," Drake said. He headed back to his car. Christine and Josh stood there looking confused. "Come on. I said I'll go back," he snapped.

Drake got into his car and drove back to the hospital. He couldn't leave Bobby alone. It wasn't right. He pulled into the parking garage of the hospital. His phone rang.

"Hey, Drake?"

"Yeah," said Drake. "Look, Bryan, this is a really bad time. Can I call you back in a couple days?"

"Okay," said Bryan, wondering what had happened that Drake couldn't talk to him for a couple days.

* * *

The Parker-Nichols family had brought Bobby to their house that night. Drake couldn't believe what had happened to him. His mother had walked out on him; then his dad died. Bobby had fallen asleep on the couch. No one wanted to move him. It was better to just let him sleep. Drake was up in his room, softly playing his guitar. He'd tried sleeping himself, but as tired as his body felt, his mind was running with endless thoughts that kept sleep from him. 

Josh was listening to Drake's playing when there was a knock at the door. Josh glanced over at Drake. He was staring off into space. Josh sighed and opened the bedroom door.

"How is he?" Christine asked.

"Out of it," Josh said. "He hasn't said a word since we got home. I'm going to go downstairs. See if you can get anything out of him." Josh walked past Christine. She walked into the room.

"Drake," she said softly, not quite sure whether they were on good terms or not, given the way they'd responded to each other that afternoon. She hoped things were okay as far as they went. It was obvious that Drake was hurt by this, and Bobby was too, but Bobby was asleep, and now was the time to deal with Drake. She knew why he ran off. It was because he didn't want Bobby to see him break down. By the time she and Josh reached Drake, it was obvious he hadn't cried at all. Was he trying to be strong for everyone? He didn't have to be. This wasn't only on his shoulders. Bobby and Megan were in this position too. But, Bobby was sleeping, and Megan was talking to her mom and dad. Drake was the one who needed somebody right now. He had refused his brother's words. Christine wondered if he'd take her's.

But Drake barely paid attention to his name softly slipping between her lips. She wasn't sure if he was ignoring her or if he just hadn't heard her.

"Sweetie," she said, walking over to his bed.

Drake looked at her. He looked exhausted. Christine climbed up onto his bed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Why does everyone think that will make it better?" Drake asked. "Because it won't."

"Drake..."

He paused and looked into her eyes. Why'd he have to be stubborn? He shouldn't have been upset with her earlier, but this was a lot to take.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," he finally said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Will you please talk to me?"

"I already said it's not going to help," Drake responded. He felt himself start to fall apart. He _couldn't_ fall apart.

"Drake," said Christine. "Tell me what's wrong." She took his hand. He didn't pull it away, but she felt him grip her's. He did need someone. "Drake, I know it's not easy. Facing this is hard, I know, but things, eventually, things won't seem as dark. I promise."

Drake sighed. Why was he this upset about a man he didn't even call his dad anymore?

"He didn't listen. He was so stubborn. Why didn't he listen? Why did he leave his son behind? I told him he had to change. I told him he had to eat better and exercise, and he..." Drake felt the tears sliding down his face. He was breaking down. He didn't want to do this. He had to be strong. He couldn't be this way. Not now. What if Bobby knew he was acting this way? Some big brother. Drake felt Christine's arms around him. He didn't want to be like this. He didn't want to be vulnerable. Ford himself had even said he wasn't enough of a father to Drake. He didn't want to feel like this.

"Drake, we all need to cry sometimes," Christine said. "It's okay to do it now."

Drake couldn't hold it back any longer. He started to cry. At first, it embarrassed him. Christine was his best friend, his girlfriend, his lover. For her to see him resorted to tears was a lot for him to handle. Didn't he look like less of a man to her? She stroked his hair. She didn't seem to take it as a sign of weakness.

"Drake, it's okay to cry. It doesn't make you weak," she said, practically reading his mind. "You'd only be weak if you didn't cry because that would mean you were too afraid to love."

"You were right," Drake said.

"About what?" Christine asked.

"I'm not invicible."

"Drake...you're going to get through this. I know you will. And you're going to help Bobby through this too. But it's time to let someone else take care of you for a while."

Drake cried until he felt his eyes could produce no more tears. He glanced up into Christine's eyes. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

"Please, don't go," Drake said.

Christine was a bit startled, but she understood. He needed someone to take care of him that night.

"I won't go anywhere, Drake. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Alison, I apologize. I know you didn't want that, but I had to attempt not to give it away when I responded to you without lying.

Yes, Ford is gone. Drake's going to deal with it in his own way. A few things are going to happen as a result of this.


	13. Ch 13: The Hardest Decision I'll Ever Ha

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: We're halfway through. Although I am halfway through, we still have a lot of ground to cover. It's time for Drake to go to New York, so we'll have to see what he does.

_Chapter Thirteen: The Hardest Decision I'll Ever Have to Make_

* * *

Drake packed a few t-shirts into his suitcase. He was leaving the next morning to go to New York. Josh stood watching him. 

"Dude, I can't believe you're really gonna go after everything that's happened," Josh said.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Drake asked. "I have to move on. I've already dealt with it."

Josh wasn't so sure about that. Drake had distanced himself a bit since Ford died. He had no idea what had gone on when Christine was with him that night.

"It's only been a month. Don't you think Bobby needs you?" Josh pressed, deciding Drake would take that better than asking if he was still upset about Ford's passing.

"Who knows. They'll probably send him to back to his mom in New York in a few months anyway. It's not like I'll ever see him again."

"Drake," Josh said. "I can't believe you would just give that up."

"There's nothing I can do anymore! I can't control anything! If Ford had listened, this wouldn't have happened, but he's gone, and Bobby's leaving. I can't do anymore for that kid."

* * *

Audrey stood in the airport, hugging Drake tightly. 

"Mom, you're going to have to let me go...I can't breathe," he said.

"Sorry," she said, letting go. "I'm just going to miss you."

"I've been gone before, mom..."

"This is different."

"Okay," said Walter. "He'll only be gone a few days. Now let's give Drake a moment to say goodbye to everyone else."

Walter pulled Audrey away for a moment. Josh faced his brother.

"I'm happy for you, man, really," Josh said. "Good luck. Just don't forget your priorities."

"Right," Drake said. He looked down at Megan. They'd spent more time together the past six months than they had in their entire lives. "I guess I'll see you in a few days, Megan."

Megan threw her arms around Drake.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"Hey, I won't be gone that long," Drake replied. Megan let go and went over to her parents. Drake looked down at Bobby. He sighed. "I'm going away for a couple days, okay? Josh will be in the room at night if you get scared, okay?"

"I want you there," Bobby said. Bobby hadn't taken Ford's death easily. He cried sometimes at night, and he would only let Drake comfort him.

"I know, buddy, but look, I'll be back really soon. Why don't you help Megan pull a couple pranks on Josh? That should be fun."

Bobby looked at the floor. He didn't want Drake to leave. He didn't even know what would happen to himself. He'd heard Audrey and Walter talking about being sent back to New York to live with his mom. He didn't want to go to New York. His mom hadn't been around to see him learn to ride his bike. She hadn't seen his appearance in the first grade play in April. He wanted to stay in California. He wanted his dad back, but he knew that wouldn't happen, and it hurt. He soon knew that he wanted to stay with Drake, though, but that might not happen either. He jumped up at Drake and held onto him tightly.

"I love you, Drake," Bobby said. He released Drake and followed Megan.

Drake glanced up at Christine. She noticed his eyes were shimmering.

"Drake..." she said.

"It's fine," he replied. "I'll be back soon. He won't even notice I'm gone."

"I don't know how he's going to take this...odds are, he'll have to go back to New York soon."

"I know. I just think that it's time to accept it."

Christine was shocked at what Drake just said. Accept it? He loved Bobby. Why didn't he say anymore than that?

"I'm going to miss you," Drake said. "I'll be calling you tonight."

"Along with the rest of your family?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Good luck, Drake. I love you." She kissed him softly.

"I love you too. Be ready for when I come back."

"Drake! Your parents are ten feet away."

"Oh, well," he said, smiling devilishly.

Drake picked up his carry on bag and gave everyone one last wave before Bryan grabbed him by the arm and told him to get his butt on the plane before he told the pilots to just take off and leave him there.

* * *

Drake sat with the rest of his band outside Alan Crimm's office. He began to wonder what he was doing here. What if they got this record deal and barely had time for their families anymore? What was this going to be like? He'd talked to his mom on the phone last night, and she sounded upset like she was never going to see him again. Did it really bother her? She knew this day might come someday, didn't she? And Walter. Drake had just started appreciating Walter for everything he'd done. They weren't able to bond as well as either would have hoped. Now he was losing that chance. Then there was Megan. He was just starting to have a good relationship with her too. Of course, she'd still replaced his shampoo with honey a few days ago, but that was Megan. And what about Josh? Josh was Drake's best friend. He was his brother. He was always there with good advice or just to talk. They'd become such good friends that Drake couldn't imagine not being able to see him whenever he wanted. He knew he wouldn't be completely cut off from them, but how much time was he going to have? 

"Mr. Crimm will be ready in fifteen minutes," a young woman said, walking by.

Drake didn't respond. Bryan looked at him, concerned. He'd been acting weird ever since Ford died. He'd understood Drake not being able to call him for a few days, but he wondered what was the matter with Drake. He had been excited about this in the first place, but things had been changing lately.

"Okay, thanks," Bryan responded to the woman.

Drake was still lost in his thoughts. What about Bobby? Everyone knew he'd go with his mother. Drake sighed. He'd never see him again.

_"Drake will take care of you."_

_"I love you, Drake."_

How could he leave him? Why had this boy, who Drake thought he might never know, come into his life and make him enjoy the time he spent with him? Drake had grown to love Bobby. He couldn't just let him go. If he did this, he'd never see him again because Bobby would be sent to his mother, and what were the odds Drake would be allowed to see him? Drake sat there deep in thought. There _was_ something he could do, but he'd need all the help in the world from his family, especially if he changed his mind about something else that had been nagging at him. A career as a counselor? Maybe. Maybe he could wait out school even longer than that? However, he would need his family's support for anything like that first. He'd have to do some serious convincing before that would happen.

Then...what about Christine? He loved her. Who knew how long it would be before they got to see each other again. Would she wait for him? He wouldn't blame her for not doing it.

_"...sometimes I think you love her enough to marry her someday."_

He thought about every time they'd been together. He couldn't help but think about waking up beside her everyday for the rest of his life. He caught himself. He wasn't thinking about marriage, was he? He was nineteen. It was still very young. He remembered joking around with Josh about it on the computer. Josh had started freaking out when Drake mentioned it. He hadn't even meant it. Then, on Christmas, Josh had told him he thought Drake loved her enough to marry her.

He wanted to spend his life with her. He wanted to take care of Bobby. He wanted to keep his family close. Drake's thoughts were interrupted by Bryan.

"Drake, Drake," Bryan said. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Drake replied.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"I..." On the one hand, Drake might lose a lot of time with some of the most important people in his life. On the other, he'd get what he'd always dreamed about. But he thought about what had just happened to Ford. People were taken from your life quickly. You should do what you could to make sure you didn't have any regrets about the last time you were with them. He could always do music, even if it wasn't a career, but he didn't want to regret the choice he would make. Drake didn't know what to do.

"Excuse me..." said the young woman. "Mr. Crimm will see you now."

* * *

A/N: Ah, the evil cliffy. However, I don't think it's as evil as the cliffy from the _Desperate Housewives_ involving Mike Delfino in the season finale. Is he dead or not? Did I miss something? Because they just showed him get hit. I want him to live! Sorry. I got a little carried away. Anyway, things do go up and down for Drake from here on out. Wow. There's still eleven chapters left? 


	14. Ch 14: I Need You All

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Fourteen: I Need You All_

* * *

Drake got home and put his suitcase in his bedroom. While his decision meant giving up something important to him, it had been what he wanted most in the end. He wondered how he was going to tell everyone. Josh walked into the bedroom and found Drake standing there. 

"Hey," Josh said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh," Drake replied. "I guess I was pretty quiet. How were things while I was gone?"

"You know. The usual. Bobby had a couple nightmares. I think he's still upset about his dad."

"I don't blame him. When are we going to find out what happens to him?" Drake knew the odds were high that they'd probably want to send Bobby to live with his mother. Drake didn't want him to have to go to that woman.

"I guess August."

"I see. So we get the summer, and that's it?"

"I guess so. I'm sorry, Drake. I know you love him."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Mom wants you here at six o'clock tonight for dinner."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just does. That's all she told me."

* * *

Drake went down to dinner that night to find not only his family there but Christine and a few of his other family members and friends as well. 

"Uh, Mom," he said. "What's going on?"

"We're all just so happy for you, Drake," she replied.

Uh oh.

"Look, there's something I have to tell everyone."

"What? Did you not get the record deal? Not that you wouldn't, but it isn't that, is it?"

"No, we got it," Drake responded.

"Oh," said Walter. "Nothing to worry about then."

"...but we didn't take it," Drake said.

Everyone stared at him. Josh's eyes got big. Megan froze in place. Audrey and Walter stood there looking dumbfounded. The rest of Drake's family and friends stood with shocked looks on their faces. Christine walked up to Drake.

"What do you mean, you got it, but you didn't take it?" she asked.

"They offered it to us, but we decided not to take it," he replied.

"Drake...this has been your dream for years. Why give it up now?"

"Yes, why?" asked Audrey. "It's not that I wanted you to leave home this soon, it's just that I thought you wanted this more than anything."

Drake looked around at all the faces. He grabbed Christine by the arm.

"I need to talk to you," he said. He guided her upstairs and shut his bedroom door. He turned to look at her.

"Drake, what is this about?" she asked.

"This is about what's more important," he responded. "But I need your support. I don't know if my parents will automatically support me on this. Or Josh. If I can't get you to help me, then I guess I've got nothing."

"What? Drake, music is who you are. Why did you turn down that contract?"

"There's lots of reasons to go and lots of reasons to stay. I'm not taking it."

"You're giving up your dream?"

"I still want to do music, but it's not going to be my career. I want to help people. I also think that now I want to try for something that would require more school than a high school counselor. Maybe I want to become a child psychiatrist."

"Drake...you're talking about medical school," Christine said uneasily. "Not just that, but after that comes a residency, and psychiatrists do fellowships..."

"I know."

"But..."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"No...I just wonder. Drake, it's hard. I just...I want you to be happy. You hate school."

"But if I'm helping kids that way, then I will be happy. It'll just take a little longer to get there. Even if I don't like the road getting there, I'll love what I'm doing in the end."

"I think you finally understand what this college thing is for, huh?"

"I guess I do. It's funny. When I first thought about college, I wanted to run in the other direction. I want this, though. I'll be doing something important to me." Christine's eyes said a lot at the moment. He knew what she was thinking. "Yes, my music is still who I am, but I can do that and help kids at the same time. That would make me happy."

Christine could see that this goal meant a lot to Drake. He had grown up a lot recently.

"I support you if that's what you want to do," she said. "But make sure it is positively what you want before you go diving head first into medical school."

"I will. Josh seems to think I could get through med school anyway."

"He's right. You could, if you study now and when you get there. Because you are smart. Just remember where to keep your motivation."

"I know."

"That's why you gave up the contract?" she questioned.

"It's not the only reason."

"What else?"

"Among many others, I want to take care of Bobby."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to adopt him."

Christine stared at Drake in shock. Adopt? Did Drake have any idea what that would involve? Was he insane? First med school, now Bobby?

"Drake," she said, "I love you. I'm telling you this for your own good. You're only nineteen. You're crazy to say you want to take care of a kid like that!"

"I love him. I can't just let him go live with his mom who left him. No. I want him."

"Drake..."

"I need to do this."

"What if his mom wants him? They'll let him go with her because she's his real mother. You're his brother, and you love him, but he's only your half brother. It's his mom they'd rather he'd be with."

"I know. But I want to try. If I can..."

"Drake, medical school, adopting Bobby? How are you going to do this? You'll be in way over your head."

"Do I have your support on this or not?"

"Are you going to have time? You'll be so busy. I don't..."

"This is what I want. If I have help from my family, I know I can do it. If there's anything I learned from Ford, it's to keep your family and the people you care about close. Please, Christine. I need your love and support, and I need your help talking my family into this."

"If I do, they're going to think we're both insane."

"Maybe, but they know how much I care about Bobby. If they know what I want, maybe they'll help."

"You do love him. I know that." She sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll help you talk to them."

"Thank you. This means so much to me."

He thought about what he wanted with her. It would be too much too soon. He loved her, but he didn't want to scare her. Besides, there was insanity in the house anyway. He didn't need to add to it because even if she said yes now, there would be a lot of plans to make. Everyone would be going crazy. No, it would have to wait. He hated that he was going to wait, but then, when he proposed, he wanted it to be romantic. She deserved that. Not the middle of his bedroom.

"Drake," said Christine. "There's something I really need to talk to you about." She seemed uneasy now.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, yesterday..."

There was a knock at the door. Drake opened it. His parents were standing there.

"Drake, what's the matter?" asked Audrey.

"I really need to talk to you guys," Drake said. "But I might have to do that later." He glanced over at Christine.

"No," she said. "It's fine. Go ahead."

"Okay," said Walter.

"Well, first of all," he began, "one of the reasons I had for turning down this deal was that I would miss everybody way too much."

"Makes sense," Walter said.

"But it's not the only reason."

"Well, you would need more than that reason, I suppose," Audrey said.

"Right," Drake said. "I've decided on a career that would take longer time in school."

"Oh?" asked Walter. "What's that?"

"A child psychiatrist."

Audrey looked like she would hit the floor.

"Drake," his mom began, "you do know that requires medical school, right?"

"Yes," Drake responded. Why was this hard for everyone to believe? "I want this. I know I want this. I want to help out kids who are having problems that aren't easily fixed. If I have to wait a little while to get to do what I want, so be it. I waited a long time for a meeting with Alan Crimm, didn't I?"

"He does have a point," Walter said. "But this will be much longer."

"You'll have to study hard," Audrey said. "It's not that I think you can't do it, I just worry that you'll get off track and preoccupied."

"I won't," Drake said. "This is what I want."

"Then we're behind you," Audrey said. She hugged her son. She was happy. She always expected Josh or Megan to be the ones going to medical school. Of course, Drake had to get into a medical school first. There was time for him to study, though. He would need to build up a solid college background since his high school grades did not reflect his abilities well.

"Um, that isn't all," said Drake. His mom let go of him.

"Oh?" she asked. "What else?" Drake looked toward Christine again. She stared back at him and nodded.

"Now, I hate to see Bobby go back to New York. He's really grown on me the past year. I really care about him. He's been through so much already."

"You're right," said Audrey. "He's been through a lot. He's grown on me too."

"I just want to be able to take care of him," Drake continued. "He should be where he's loved."

"Yes," said Audrey. "But if social services want to send him back to his mother..."

"I want to adopt him," Drake said.

Audrey and Walter stared at their son in shock.

"WHAT?" asked Audrey. She glanced over at Christine who had been quiet for a while. "Did he just say he wanted to be adopt Bobby?" She couldn't believe the words.

"Yes," said Christine. "It's what he wants. I can see that clearly. He's not going to back down either. He loves Bobby too much."

"Have you lost your mind?" Walter asked Drake. "Taking care of a seven-year-old? You're only nineteen! And with medical school! You won't have the time!"

"That's why I was considering asking you for help," Drake said. "I know it's a burden, but I can't let him go back to New York."

"Drake, this just doesn't sound well thought out," Audrey said. "And Christine, I can't believe you're supporting this."

"This is what he wants. I can't talk him out of it," Christine replied.

"So, let me see if I have everything clearly," Audrey said. "You want to finally earn your major, then go to medical school, all the while taking care of your brother?"

"Yes," Drake responded.

"Do you know how much this will cost..."

"I looked into it. It won't be as much as I was first afraid. The hardest part would be dealing with his mom. And I know you're worried about where he'll be when I have school, but if I had help from everyone while I'm taking my classes taking care of him, I should be able to do it. By the time I'm actually doing my residency, he'd be old enough to take care of himself for a while if I'm not around...and if I need help, I'm hoping it will be there."

"Of course it would be there," Audrey replied. "But..."

Josh opened the bedroom door. He had been listening very quietly, trying to avoid anyone knowing he was there, but he couldn't hide the fact that he had been eavesdropping anymore.

"Mom, Dad, I think you should let him do this," he said.

"What?" asked Walter.

"Oh, all the teenagers here have gone insane," Audrey said. "Er, young adults..."

"Mom," said Josh. "Do you realize how much Drake's grown up the past few years? When has he ever committed himself to something like this?"

Audrey looked at Josh. He was right. Drake had grown a lot, and he didn't ask for foolish things too often only to have the feeling fly away quickly. She sighed. She didn't want to see Bobby go to New York either. It wouldn't be fair to him because he'd just begun a new life in California. To change his home again like that might lead to larger issues.

"Drake," said Audrey. "Why don't Walter and I try to become Bobby's legal guardians? You're not even living on your own. That will look unappealing."

"Mom," said Drake. "He's not as close to you two as he is to me. He's my brother. I'm supposed to take care of him. I can get a place soon. I know I can do this with your support."

Drake wasn't budging in his decision. He wouldn't give up his brother. Not after he established a connection with him. Besides, Bobby had been through a lot. Audrey sighed.

"Okay, Drake."

"What?" asked Walter. "Audrey!"

"This is important to Drake," she replied. "He's young, but he's an adult. If it's what he wants, we need to support him with it." She paused. "I just hope this doesn't end with you not getting him," she said to her son.

None of them knew that Megan was listening outside the door with Bobby.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Um..." said Megan, not sure if she should say anything. Josh turned around in the doorway.

"Megan?" he said.

Everyone in the room looked up at Josh.

"Hi," Megan said.

"Were you listening?" Josh asked.

"Maybe," Megan said.

Josh noticed Bobby standing beside her. He guided them both into the room. Bobby ran over to Drake and looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Are you really going to take care of me?" he asked Drake.

"I want to," Drake replied, getting down on the floor close to Bobby. "I have to see if I'm allowed to first. There's other people we have to talk to about this."

"I don't want to be with anybody but you," Bobby said, hugging Drake. Drake hugged him back. Now he knew, more than ever, he wanted to take care of Bobby.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Drake's got some crazy ideas right now. I did say his career had already been foreshadowed, didn't I? The truth is...Josh said it. Er, Drake recalled Josh saying it back in the first chapter. But I hope you see he's growing up. Although, you'll see he's still the same old Drake too.


	15. Ch 15: What About Me?

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: Mindy comes back. I know she kinda dropped off the face of the Earth for a while.

_Chapter Fifteen: What About Me?_

* * *

Drake sat with Christine at On the Vine. Last time he was here, he and Josh had followed Walter because they thought he was having an affair. Drake had been surprised they let him back into the restaurant after the mess they made last time. He had been seriously considering proposing, but he hadn't been able to buy a ring yet. He didn't want to propose without one. He sighed. They were still nineteen anyway. There was time. It was only the end of August before their second year of college. 

Drake couldn't help but notice how quiet Christine was that night. Actually, she hadn't exactly been acting like herself lately. He tried to continue the conversation.

"Um, I get to meet with a social worker next month to see about Bobby," he said. "Then they want my family and people who know me to go to the hearing and see if I'm able to take care of him. But I have to wait until I meet with the social worker and have the report done and all that other stuff before I get to find out the date of the hearing. Then there's his mom to deal with if she would rather have him."

"I see," said Christine.

Drake could see that wasn't going very far.

"The counselor at the college told me I should probably consider majoring in biology if I want to go to medical school."

"That would make sense," Christine replied. She poked at the food on her plate with her fork. She'd barely eaten anything.

"Are you mad at me?" Drake finally asked. He had no idea why she would be mad at him, but he didn't know why else she would be acting like this.

"I'm not mad," she said.

"Then what is it?"

She sighed and put down her fork.

"I don't think I fit into your plan, Drake," she replied.

"What?" he asked. That didn't make sense to him.

"You turned down a record deal because you were worried you would miss your family, and you wanted to help children more, and you could still do music anyway. But to do that, you'll need to go to med school. And you also want to adopt Bobby. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I don't see where I belong there." That, and she still hadn't gotten to tell Drake what she'd been wanting to tell him when he came back. Couldn't he see that, for once, she needed him?

Drake watched her face. Did she think he didn't love her? He had spent a little less time with her that summer, but he thought she understood he was trying to make arrangements so he could have Bobby.

"Christine," he said.

She looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"It's starting to feel like you'd rather not be with me," she said. "I know why you haven't spent as much time with me, but when you came back, I wasn't part of why you changed your mind."

"What?" he asked. It had been her support he'd needed through all of this. She was the one he went to first. If she hadn't listened, there was no way his parents would have. "Christine, I love you."

"You say that, but do you really mean it anymore?"

"Of course I do. It's been you I needed this whole time, can't you see that?"

"Is that all I am to you now? Someone who can help you when you need it, and that's all?"

"No," Drake replied. "Now that's twisting my words."

"I think we've played this game long enough," she said.

"What?"

"Come on, did we really expect this to last? We're supposed to be friends, Drake, not a couple."

"You're the one throwing in the towel, not me! Christine..."

"I should go. Goodbye, Drake." She got up and walked out of the restaurant. Drake could only sit and stare after her.

Was that it? They'd been together over a year, quite a long time given Drake's past. She suddenly wanted to end all this? He didn't understand. Why did she think he didn't love her anymore? It was true, they hadn't spent as much time together, but he thought she understood. At least, she said she did. He kicked himself for not proposing. Maybe she would have stayed. Or maybe she would have taken it as a desperate attempt to get her to stay and say he didn't mean it. He paid the bill and left. There was no point in sticking around. It was the last time he would ever set foot in that restaurant. Something bad always happened when he did.

* * *

Mindy was packing the last of her clothes away for when she would go back to college the next week. She glanced over at Christine who had just shown up after her date with Drake, which had ended too early. Mindy automatically knew something was wrong. Christine had poured the whole story out to her in tears. Mindy didn't really understand. As much as she couldn't stand Drake, she knew he loved Christine. In fact, she had been the first one to know that. 

"Do you really think he doesn't love you anymore?" asked Mindy.

"Isn't it obvious there are more important things in his life?" Christine questioned.

"But...you're important to him," Mindy responded.

"I thought I was too."

Mindy was frustrated. She remembered a couple weeks ago. Drake ended up late to a date. Mindy had answered Christine's phone since she had to go get something from her room. Drake had sounded upset. He had been stuck on hold waiting to talk to someone about the whole Bobby thing. He was in a really bad mood. He was supposed to have gone out with Christine that night. After his two hour long phone call, those plans were kicked to the curb. Mindy had spent fifteen minutes hollering at him on the phone. Drake took all that. Then he explained, and he was really upset. He'd wanted to be with Christine that night. Mindy had explained all this to Christine, but she still acted strange.

"What's really wrong?" Mindy asked. "I know he loves you. You know it."

"Mindy..."

"He does."

"I know," Christine said.

"Then go find him and make up," Mindy said.

"I can't."

"Why not? Don't you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I can't be part of his life. He has enough to deal with already." He didn't need her problems on him too.

"What?"

"He doesn't need to worry about me. He's been through enough lately. Besides, med school, he wants Bobby. I'll only be in the way. It'd be too much for him to worry about."

"But..."

"I just can't."

Mindy understood. It was one of those things you did out of love, but it also seemed silly to her. What was the point in breaking his heart and her's? What was going on that would possibly cause Christine to think she'd be a burden in Drake's life?

"I just think you're making a mistake," Mindy said.

"I have to let him go," Christine replied. "I want him to be happy."

"Is that what he wants?"

"How is he going to be able to do everything he wants with me around?"

"I still think you're making a mistake, but I can't change your mind."

"Just please don't tell Drake about this."

"Fine," Mindy responded. She sighed. She had considered calling Drake the moment Christine left. Not that she really cared about him, but she hated to see Christine upset. She couldn't break a promise to a friend, though. Christine didn't need another relationship ruined.

* * *

"I don't get it," Drake said. "'We've played this game long enough.' What game?" 

"Drake..." Josh said.

"I mean, I even told her I love her."

"Drake..." Josh said again.

"She didn't believe me, though. I don't know what to do any..."

"DRAKE!" Josh finally yelled.

"What?"

"Is she part of the reason you came back?"

"Yes," Drake said.

"Did you tell her that?"

"Um..."

"Well, you probably should have."

"But we're only nineteen. I already dumped so much on the family, I didn't want to dump something like this on them."

"Drake, everyone knows you're in love with her. You're not dumping anything on anyone."

"That's not what I meant."

"What is what you meant, then?"

"I...nothing."

"Come on, talk to me."

"Josh, it's not going to help. I already screwed up. I don't know what to do anymore. She doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"Drake, did you want to ask her to marry you?"

Drake sighed. Somehow, Josh always knew what the problem was.

"I wanted to...I was afraid it was too soon. I mean, we've only been dating a year."

"But you've known each other for years."

"I know...I just wanted to do it right. I haven't even bought a ring yet." It wasn't that he couldn't afford it, he just hadn't bought it because it seemed too soon. Drake actually liked working at his mom's office. It wasn't a bad job, and he got benefits working there when he'd be living on his own. I should be able to get a ring soon, but there's no point now. She doesn't want to be with me. She broke up with me. We're not together anymore."

"I'm sorry, man," Josh replied.

"Josh," said Drake, looking scared. "Did I take her for granted?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just got used to her being there and always being able to count on her. Do you think she felt like I took her for granted?"

"You did always really count on her...I don't know, Drake."

"I wanted to spend my life with her. I just didn't want to scare her with something that big. Now she doesn't even think we should be a couple. She doesn't think she fits in my life, and that's not what I thought at all."

"Can't you tell her that?"

"She won't listen. If she doesn't love me anymore, then that's that. I can't change her mind."

* * *

A/N: You should know by now that I can be evil and anything goes...um, as long as it makes sense.


	16. Ch 16: A Small Stepping Stone

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Sixteen: A Small Stepping Stone_

* * *

Drake paced his bedroom. This would be difficult. How was he going to afford rent plus food and other things without additional help? Sure, he made a nice amount from his mom's office because it was a nicer place to work, and he had a little extra from his gigs, but he was worried about a few other things. He wanted to look as appealing as possible when the social worker wrote the report too. This ate away at his mind right now. That and the fact that he no longer had a girlfriend. 

Josh walked into the room and found his brother pacing.

"Problem?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Drake replied. "I'm just concerned that I might not be able to afford this soon. It's going to be hard."

"Oh, all this with adopting Bobby and everything?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. That is difficult."

"I know."

"You need another roommate?"

"What?"

"I want to transfer to a university closer to home. I hate the long drives back and forth and only seeing everybody on the holidays. It'd be nice if I could just drive to the campus everyday."

"You want to move in with us?"

"Sure."

"Are you serious?"

"I've missed having you as a roommate. Besides, I figure we won't get to spend as much time with each other since we are getting older. Might as well soak it all up now. What do you say?"

"If you want to..."

"Of course I want to. I want to help you out. I can't exactly watch Bobby, but if we're living together, it'll be a good thing. Besides, you can't cook. I'm not going to let you feed Bobby macaroni and cheese from a box every night for the rest of his life until he's eighteen."

Drake laughed. Josh was always glad to see that lately. He was worried about Drake. He really hadn't done much to deal with Ford's death. Was Drake really trying to keep himself occupied? Josh didn't want to bring it up since the last time he brought it up Drake just got angry. Josh didn't want to argue with him, but was there more going on with his brother than the rest of the family knew?

* * *

Drake sat outside the office of Sarah Wright. His life with Bobby rested in her hands. Well, technically the judge's, but Sarah was going to write the report. She had told him to arrive at two o'clock. She would be talking to someone just before she spoke with him. She had to cancel the meeting in September. It was now early October. It didn't matter, in that time, Drake and Josh managed to find an apartment. They couldn't move in until December, but it was a nice place for Bobby to live. Drake thought back to August when he told Christine he'd finally gotten the date to go talk to the social worker. That was the night Christine left him sitting in the restaurant, taking his heart with her. He shook his head. That was a month and half ago. He didn't need to worry about that anymore. 

Christine was going to the hearing for Drake. Drake asked her why, and she responded that she knew he loved Bobby. She didn't think Bobby would be happy with anyone else either. Drake had wanted to beg her to take him back. He didn't care if he embarrassed himself. But before he could get a word out, she had said she hadn't done it to make up. She'd just done it because she knew Drake wanted Bobby. It was clear she didn't love him anymore.

Everyone promised to do their best to help Drake. His parents said they could mention the things he had done for Bobby the past year. Josh's grammy had even showed up, ready to defend his responsibility. Josh was even going to be there. He ran into a problem when it came to Drake's time with his little sibling. After all, Josh was the one Sammy wanted for his big sibling in the end. Josh was trying to work out a way to explain that one, but it was difficult. Bryan from the band was also going to come. He wanted to let the judge know what Drake had given up so he could do this. Drake didn't see what that had to do with his abilities as a responsible guardian, but whatever Bryan wanted to do for him. Drake hoped that they would let him keep Bobby.

The door to the office opened and two women stepped into the hallway. One was Sarah Wright and the other was...wait, was Drake seeing things?

"Thank you, Mrs. Haifer," said Sarah. "I appreciate talking with you, and I'm glad I could answer your questions about this. I hope to see you in court the day of the hearing."

Drake figured he was done for. Anything Mrs. Haifer said would make the judge immediately reject Drake's request. He stood up, ready for a blow.

"Hello, Drake," said Sarah.

"Drake," said Mrs. Haifer. "You look a little down. Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no. Not yet anyway," Drake responded.

"Thank you again for your time," said Sarah, turning back to Mrs. Haifer.

"Not a problem," she replied. "Good afternoon, Drake. Good luck." She squeezed his shoulder before leaving the office.

"Are you ready, Drake?" asked Sarah.

"I guess so," Drake replied. He followed her into her office and sat down across from her.

"Now," said Sarah. "You're putting up quite a fight for Bobby. You're motivated, and that's a good thing. Mrs. Haifer, your former teacher just explained the little sibling situation in more detail to me than what your records say. I see you wanted to make Sammy and Josh happy."

"Yeah," Drake replied. "If it wasn't important to me, I figured Sammy should have a big sibling who cared more about the program and spending time with him."

"You do understand, though, that you really didn't do a very good job of being his big sibling in the first place?"

"Yes," Drake nodded.

"Everyone wants to explain why you should be allowed to have Bobby. The concern, Drake, is that you're nineteen and still live in your parents' house. Although, you can adopt even if you don't live in your own home, it's not very desirable to some."

"I've just found an apartment," Drake said. "My brother is moving in with me while we're both in school, and we can't move in until December, but that's a short time away. I'll also be twenty early next year."

"Oh, you have found an apartment with a roommate? As long as everything's been signed, I don't see why I shouldn't add that." She noticed Drake was a bit uneasy. "I understand how you feel. You have a connection with Bobby. After everything that's happened this summer, part of me wishes we could just let you adopt him. One of the reasons I wanted to take care of this so fast was because of Bobby's situation. Any other family he has is in New York. However, you notice that this still takes a long time. It will be a while before I can give you the date of the hearing. Not only that, but the date of the hearing will be a long time away as well."

"Right," Drake said.

"I know you want what's best for Bobby. Based on what he says, the things everyone else I'm sure will say, and the fact that his grandparents are getting old, things probably look okay for you, but it's the judge's decision. If his mother shows up...I don't think she will. When she was contacted, she was willing to let you adopt him. She said she thinks he may be better off with you. However, she said she will allow it only if the judge finds you as an acceptable guardian."

Drake couldn't believe it. His one fear had been that Bobby's mother would try and take him back. She was willing to let Drake have him?

"There is one more thing, though," said Sarah.

"And what's that?" Drake asked.

"Did you by any chance hear about your father's will?"

Drake squirmed in his seat. He hadn't wanted to know what it said at all. He hadn't gone to hear what was his. He found out from his mom and that was it.

"What about it?" Drake questioned.

"It seems that Ford Parker wanted you to take care of Bobby."

"And?" Drake asked. "Doesn't that mean I could just have him?"

"Not quite," Sarah replied. "His mother. She is still alive and able to tell us where she would like her son to live. That's probably why no one mentioned it to you before. We needed to know what his mother wants. His father has given permission, and so has his mother. Although, his mother requested that we go through the regular adoption process to make sure Bobby is in a good home. She is willing to let you take care of him. She just wants to make sure your living arrangments are good and that you can take care of him."

Drake was surprised. Ford wanted him to have Bobby? And how had his mother agreed so easily?

"Why would he leave Bobby to me?" Drake asked. "I mean...I am only nineteen."

"He probably thought he wouldn't be gone so soon," Sarah replied. "I'm not his lawyer. I can't give you all the details. This is just my speculation. I'm only repeating to you what I was told."

"I know," Drake replied. "It's just...I knew it would be hard to have him. This makes things slightly easier, but I wonder..."

"We're trying to do what's best for Bobby," Sarah continued. "These things are normally left up to the parents, if any are still alive and capable. If his mother claimed she didn't care, it might be even easier for you, but she asked us to make sure you were able to provide him a nice place to live and that you can raise him properly. From what I've heard, your past hasn't sounded very responsible, but I've been told you've grown up a lot recently. I do think it would be best for Bobby to stay here. People love him here. You're his brother, and your sister, Megan, is his sister too. The court would find it more appealing if the person trying to adopt Bobby was older, but...that's something else entirely. The hearing will be sometime next year, I can guarantee that. By that time you will be twenty and probably have your own apartment. It will lookslightly more appealing. By taking him out of California and placing him in New York, no one knows how he'd adjust. The problem is, you're nineteen, Drake. I suppose you'll be twenty soon, but you don't have a career. Yes, you're getting an apartment with your brother, but you're both students."

"I know," Drake responded. This was where she mentioned all the bad things about him that could potentially ruin everything. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. What if these things led to him not being able to adopt Bobby? He couldn't think that way. If he did, then he wouldn't get him. He couldn't let that happen. He loved him too much.

"Okay. So what do we do now?" Drake asked.

They spent a while filling out paperwork. Sarah sat asking Drake questions. He didn't like feeling interrogated, but he knew it was to make sure Bobby was going somewhere safe and loving.

"Now," said Sarah when they'd finished. "Any questions?"

"Nope," Drake replied.

"Okay, then. I'll send you a copy of the report. When you get it, give me a call, and I'll tell you the date of the hearing.

"Yeah, great, thanks!" Drake said.

"Drake, please understand that if the judge does not find you to be able to provide for Bobby, just know that we are trying to do what's best for him."

"I know," Drake replied.

"Drake, I don't want you to keep saying I know. You have to agree. You love him. If you can't adopt him, you should know it isn't because we don't think you don't love him."

"I get it," Drake said. "Don't worry." He quickly left the office. Maybe this would take some time, but he really hoped that he would get to adopt Bobby.

* * *

Drake arrived home where everyone was waiting. Josh had come home with Mindy for a long weekend. They were both in the living room. Christine was there. Mindy had begged her to come. She told her if she still loved him, she'd go. 

When Drake found everyone when he opened the door, he quickly searched for Bobby.

"Well?" said Walter. "What did she say?"

Drake still didn't say anything. He walked over to Bobby and sat next to him.

"Hey, buddy," he said.

"What's going to happen?" asked Bobby. "Am I staying with you?"

Drake sighed. This was hard. The only hope he'd really gotten from her words was that Ford had managed to change his will before he died, saying he wished Drake to take care of Bobby. But his mother said she wanted them to go through the entire adoption process.

"Well, she just wanted to talk to me today."

"I don't get to stay with you?" Bobby asked, his eyes full of tears.

"Oh, no. Don't cry," Drake responded. "That's not it. She's going to send me some papers, and when they come, I'm going to talk to her again on the phone. Then we have to go to a court and talk to a judge, but that might take a while. We will get to see one, though. Then the judge will decide. Can you understand that?"

"I think so," Bobby said.

"Good," Drake replied.

Audrey glanced over at her son.

"I'm sorry this takes so long, Drake," Audrey said. "But they just want what's best."

"Thanks, Mom," said Drake. "I know. One thing I don't get is that Mrs. Haifer went in to talk to her."

"Wow," said Walter. "I thought she hated you."

"Hey, Bobby," said Josh. "I'm going to make some brownies to celebrate. It's a small stepping stone, but it's a stepping stone nonetheless. Want to come help me? You can lick the spoon."

"Sure," said Bobby.

"Hey," said Drake. "You never let me lick the spoon."

"Are you seven?" Josh asked, laughing.

Audrey had gone to do laundry, and Walter and Megan went upstairs. Drake was left with Christine and Mindy.

"Are you going to say something?" Mindy whispered, poking Christine in the side.

"Fine," Christine whispered back. She got up and walked toward Drake. "Congratualtions," she said.

"Thanks," Drake replied. "Even though it was just a report." He paused. "Christine...will you please be there at his hearing? It's important to me that you're there."

"I already said I would. Look, Drake, I have to go," she replied. She left the house. Drake collapsed on the sofa. He had no idea whether they had even a friendship anymore or not. This is what they'd both been afraid of but he wanted the relationship a lot, and he thought she did too, so he pushed it. The problem was, he barely knew what she did anymore. He knew she had gone out of town a few weeks ago, but he had no idea why. Mindy sat on the sofa, wishing she could say something. She promised Christine, though.

* * *

Josh had just put his brownies in the oven when Mindy walked into the kitchen. Bobby headed upstairs to see if Megan wanted to play a board game with him. 

"Something wrong?" Josh asked Mindy.

Mindy partially opened the window that looked out at the living room..

"Your brother looks like his world came crashing down when Christine left."

Josh stared at him. He did look really unhappy.

"I know," Josh replied. "I wish there was something I could do."

"I just wish they weren't so stubborn," Mindy said.

"Drake wishes he could have been able to propose, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Huh?" asked Mindy.

"Nothing," Josh replied slowly.

"He wanted to propose?"

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Josh, wait, tell me."

"He'll kill me."

"But Josh..."

"Fine. Yes, part of why he didn't take that record deal is because he loves Christine and doesn't want to leave her. But now he thinks it's too late because she ended their relationship. He still loves her. It's very obvious. It's just, she stopped loving him, so he knows there's nothing he can do."

"If only he really knew," Mindy said, shaking her head.

"What?" asked Josh.

"Um," said Mindy. "I shouldn't have said anything either."

"What is it?" Josh asked.

Well, Christine had only said don't tell Drake. If she were to tell Josh, maybe they could fix this.

"Christine still loves him," Mindy said.

"Then what is going on?" Josh asked.

"She doesn't think she's important enough to Drake. She doesn't seem to think that he can be happy if he has medical school, Bobby, and her. She thinks it will be easier if she's not in his life right now."

"She shouldn't think like that. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her. They should be together."

"I know," Mindy said. "Which leads me to think there's something bigger here. She won't tell me what it is either. Something's gone wrong for her."

"We have to do something."

"Hey," said Mindy. "I got it."

"What?" Josh asked.

"When's the next time everyone but you and Drake will be home?"

"Tomorrow, I guess," Josh said. "Megan and Bobby both have sleepovers and Mom and Dad are going away for the weekend."

"Good," said Mindy. "Then tomorrow, we fix this."

"How?" asked Josh.

"Well, first, make sure Drake stays home tomorrow night. I'll make sure Christine is here. Now, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

A/N: It was hard to make the social worker lean too much one way. I hope she's not. She's supposed to be giving Drake the reality of the situation, and I tried. Hopefully I pulled it off. Big cliffy there. Um...okay, see, the problem with this cliffy is I'm going out of town and I won't be able to update for the next few days. So you don't get an update until Monday or Tuesday. But, you know what, if I have to wait until Fall to find out the fate of Susan and Mike's relationship on the _Desperate Housewives_...well, gotta see if Mike's alive first...you can wait a few days. :P


	17. Ch 17: A Dark Closet

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: Yes, I was going out of town. Then something came up this morning, and I won't be going anywhere this weekend. So, here's chapter seventeen.

_Chapter Seventeen: A Dark Closet_

* * *

The next night, Drake was digging around in the refrigerator, looking for food. He found some leftover chicken from the night before and decided it would make a good snack. He looked up because there was a knock at the door. Mindy was standing there with Christine. Drake sighed. Why had Mindy brought her? Was she trying to make him feel bad? He opened the door. 

"Josh is upstairs," he said to Mindy.

"Thank you," Mindy replied. She pulled Christine along with her.

Josh came into the kitchen.

"I just told the Creature you were upstairs," Drake said.

"Oh, well, I better go find her then," Josh said in a high tone, ignoring the fact that Drake had referred to his girlfriend as "the Creature" yet again.

"Okay, you do that," Drake said.

"Something wrong?" Josh asked.

"She brought Christine," Drake said.

"Oh, she mentioned she would. Sorry, man. I forgot."

"Gee, thanks."

Josh stared at his brother for a moment. It had been a long time since he mentioned Ford. Drake said he was past it, but was he really?

"Drake," said Josh. "I was wondering, are you really okay with Ford...?"

"I told you I was," Drake said, irritated.

"I know, but..."

"Would you just drop it?" Drake asked.

Josh sighed. It wasn't as simple as just dropping it. Drake had occupied himself with Bobby lately. He hadn't opened up to anyone. And Josh still had no idea what happened when Christine stayed with him that night. Drake wouldn't tell him before, and he wasn't going to tell him now, especially since he and Christine were apart.

Drake just didn't want to talk about it. For him, it was bad enough that Christine had watched him cry the way he did the night Ford died. Now Josh was bothering him about it, and Christine didn't care about him that way anymore. He wouldn't have been surprised if that night had something to do with it.

"Sorry," said Josh. "I won't bother you about it." He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Hey, can you help me with something in the hall?" Josh asked. "I have to get something out of the closet."

"Why do you need help?"

"Um, uh, in case I need someone to...hold...things that I take out."

Drake looked at Josh for a moment.

"Can I take the chicken?" Drake asked.

Josh gave Drake a look.

"Yes," he said.

"Cool," Drake replied.

Josh groaned. Drake had grown up but his personality hadn't changed. The two walked down the hallway to the hall closet. It was the same closet that Josh had filled with his dad's dirty underwear to get back at Megan. He had long since removed the dirty underwear. If he had left that in there, he would have been grounded for two weeks because how do you explain why your dad's dirty underwear is all in the closet?

"I just need to OPEN THE CLOSET," Josh said loudly.

"What are you yelling for?" Drake asked. "Just open the closet."

Mindy came around the corner. She had Christine by the arm.

"Hey, Josh," said Mindy. "I couldn't find you."

"You know, you guys are acting weird," Drake said.

"Oh, really?" said Josh. Suddenly he opened the closet and shoved Drake, chicken and all, inside.

"What the...?" Drake called. Mindy had grabbed Christine and pushed her in on top of Drake. "Ow..." he said.

This had all happened in seconds, and since Christine was on top of Drake and couldn't get up yet, they couldn't do anything about it. Josh slammed the door and locked it.

"JOSH!" Drake called from behind the door. He tried to open it. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"NOW!" Josh called back. "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO STAY IN THERE UNTIL YOU BOTH KNOW HOW YOU REALLY FEEL ABOUT EACH OTHER!" Josh continued in a quieter tone. "I will be back tomorrow morning. I'll let you out then."

"TOMORROW MORNING?" Drake yelled. "WHAT IF WE GET HUNGRY?"

"You've got the chicken," Josh said. "Let's go, Mindy."

"WAIT!" Drake yelled. "CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT THIS? GUYS? GUYS? DON'T TELL ME YOU LEFT ALREADY!"

"Evidently, they have," Christine said.

"Oh, great. Now we're stuck here until morning. Oh, man. What if Bobby needs to come home?"

"Don't worry. Mindy said something about Josh being called if it had to happen. Guess it all had to do with this."

"They planned this well," Drake said, grumbling.

"Is there a light in here?" Christine asked.

"Somewhere," Drake said. He felt along the wall, trying to find it. He bumped into Christine. "Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," she replied. She began to feel along the wall as well. They searched everywhere for a light switch but couldn't find one. "I thought you said there was a light," Christine said.

"I thought there was..." Drake said. Then he remembered. "Oh, yeah. It's in the hallway, next to the door."

"Oh, Drake," Christine said. He thought she was frustrated. If he could have seen her face, he would have seen that she was actually smiling. He was a bit absent-minded about some things, but sometimes, it was cute. "Our eyes will adjust soon, anyway," she said. She sat down against the wall. "So, we're stuck here until morning?"

"I guess so," Drake said. "...unless I call someone," he said, smiling He reached into his pocket. "Where's my phone?"

"You don't have your's? Oh, this is why Mindy asked to see mine. Josh must have taken your's when he shoved you inside."

"Oh, great. No way out. Do they really expect something to happen in here? It's not like we don't already know how we feel about each other."

"Right," said Christine. "There's a reason we aren't dating anymore."

Drake sighed. He wanted to be dating her. What were Josh and Mindy thinking? Drake had no idea what time it was. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark enough to read his watch yet.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Drake asked.

"Well, it was about 8:20 when I was with Mindy."

"We have twelve hours in here at least then," Drake said. "This is ridiculous."

"So, what do you want to do for twelve hours?" Christine asked.

"I have no idea," Drake said. "We're in a closet. Not to mention in the dark." Actually, Drake did have an idea of what he wanted to do, but since they were no longer together, he had a feeling that suggestion would earn him a slap across the face. "I wish I had my guitar," Drake said, opting for a reply that wouldn't get him in trouble. "Where did they get the stupid idea to lock us in a closet, anyway?"

"I don't know. We're going to be here until morning. Might as well get comfortable." Christine shifted her position. It was hard to be comfortable in a closet.

Their eyes were finally adjusting to the darkness. Drake glanced down at the floor.

"Hey, the chicken survived," he said.

"Who cares?" Christine asked. "We're stuck in a closet. I think that's a worse situation." Her stomach growled.

"Oh, I think you care, Miss Baylor," Drake replied playfully.

They finished the chicken and by then could see well enough to move around the closet much better than when they first were locked inside. Of course, they couldn't move around very much. They were in a closet.

"This is ridiculous," Drake said, by which time he could see that it was 9:38. "There's no way it's going to work."

"We know how we feel about each other," Christine said.

"Right, you don't love me anymore, and that's all there is to it."

Christine didn't respond.

"Right...?" Drake asked.

Christine still didn't respond.

"Okay, it would really be less awkward if you said something," Drake said.

"I..."

"You what?" Drake asked. "I figured that's why you didn't want to be with me anymore. It's what it seemed like. You pushed me away when I tried to tell you I love you."

Love? Not loved?

"I know," she replied.

"So, you don't love me anymore."

Christine pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt tears slip down her face. She hadn't expected this to come up. He thought she didn't love him? That wasn't what she wanted. She just wanted him to be happy. He was obviously dealing with too much to help her. No. She deserved to have a shoulder to cry on too. But what he said simply wasn't true.

"That's not true," she said.

Drake could hear the shakiness in her voice. He scooted over to her and sat beside her.

"I still..." she began.

Drake saw the tears sliding down her cheek. He brushed them away and pulled her close to him. He still wanted to take care of her.

"I still love you," she said. He was quick to reach out to her, but the past few months when she knew she needed him, he'd been too preoccupied to sit down for five minutes and listen. Sure, they'd been alone at the restaurant, but that was no place for her to tell him what she needed to say.

"I love you," he said. "Why did you break up with me?"

"I thought I would be in the way. You had so many plans, and I didn't feel like I would fit into them. I would have messed things up. I would have been a distraction. Everything else was more important to you."

Drake held her tighter.

"You're anything but a distraction. Don't ever think that. The truth is, I thought you broke up with me because of what happened the night Ford died."

"That had nothing to do with it," she replied. "I was glad that you opened up to me like that. I know you're not afraid to share your feelings with me...there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"Did I...did I take you for granted?" Drake asked.

"What?"

"I wonder if I counted on you too much. I haven't been there for you as much as you've been there for me."

"That may have been part of it," Christine replied.

"I'm sorry. You mean more to me than that. I wish I was..."

"You've been trying to take care of Bobby. I understand..."

"I don't want to leave you out again. I need you, but I know you need me too. I should be there for you."

Christine felt herself calm down and settle into his embrace. She wanted to take him back.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Yes, something was wrong. At least for her. Everyone else was too damn happy about it to ask her how she felt. She sighed.

"When you were gone, my mom's boyfriend took her out on a huge romantic date, and he proposed."

"Oh," said Drake. He knew how she felt about her mom dating. It bothered her.

"She said, 'yes.'"

"I see," Drake replied.

"I want her to be happy, but she's got me too. I don't want to seem selfish. It's a change that I don't think I can take very well. I don't know what to do about her fiancé . He tries to act like my dad when he's not. He doesn't seem to get that neither of them can technically tell me what to do anymore either."

"Oh," Drake responded. "He's one of the ones who tries to do those things."

"Yeah. I can't stand it. Last year, he told me he thought I shouldn't be dating a guy in a rock and roll band. I never knew what they were going to do."

Drake stared at her. That's what that guy said?

"How'd you get him off your back?" Drake questioned.

"My mom told him we've been friends for years. I have no reason to not trust you...well, she never found out about the Cambrie twins. He still got on my case about it. I've been frustrated because the first week in September all he said was, 'I told you so.'"

"Your mom's marrying that guy?"

"He apologized for it later. I told my mom about him doing that. He made me angry. But now she's going to marry him. I can't deal with that. I don't know how to deal with that."

Drake understood. When you find out your parent is remarrying, it scares you.

"At least you'll be moved out soon," Drake responded. "He won't be able to tell you what to do."

"I just don't know what to do, Drake. It's so hard to accept this. He and I just don't get along very well, but he makes my mom so happy. I feel like no one knows how I feel..."

"Hey," said Drake. "I understand."

"I figured you would, but you never seemed to be able to listen when I..."

"Christine," said Drake. Now he was angry with himself. She needed him, and he didn't respond when she first said she needed to talk to him. He felt selfish. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"It's okay..." she began.

"No, it's not. You needed me, and I wasn't there. I'm sorry. I love you, and if I'm not there for you, it's not right."

"I don't know how you can still say you love me after I broke up with you. It was a stupid reason. There are a lot worse things in the world to have to deal with. It's just my mom getting married again. I didn't..."

"I do still love you. Nothing's going to change that. And it wasn't a stupid reason. This is a difficult change for you, and I should have been there."

"It's just...I thought..." she began.

"Remember what I told you when we first told each other we loved each other?" he asked her. "That there's nothing better than you? I still mean that. Bobby's important to me, and I love him. But you're not in the way of that. You could never be in the way of that. If you need me, then I'm here. Just tell me." Drake paused. "I should have told you that another reason I did turn down the record deal was you. I love you. I know I want to be with you as long as I can. I don't know how long that is, but I don't want to let you go easily ever again."

Drake suddenly recalled the conversation he had with Josh the year before when he first dropped him off for his first year of college. He told Josh he wouldn't let her go without a fight. Drake felt ashamed. He had been trying, but he felt his attempts weren't good enough.

"I'm sorry, Drake," Christine said suddenly. "I shouldn't have done that to you. If you don't want to be with me anymore because of that, I understand. I just thought..."

She stopped when Drake kissed her. It surprised her. He wanted her back. She returned the kiss, and it continued to grow more passionate. They finally broke apart, and Christine lay her head on Drake's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep.

* * *

They woke up about three hours later and realized that the closet was uncomfortable. 

"What are you doing?" Christine asked as Drake moved around.

"Trying to get comfortable," Drake replied. "I prefer to lay down when I sleep, as I'm sure most people do."

"True," Christine said. "I wish Josh would get here. I know it isn't morning yet, though."

"No kidding. They could have tried something else. Anything else." He shook his head.

"What?" Christine asked.

"This just seems like something Megan would do."

"I guess so," Christine agreed.

She paused for a moment.

"What?" asked Drake.

"Remember how we first became friends in preschool?"

"Yeah."

"You know we met before that."

Drake thought for a minute. He didn't know what she was talking about. Then he remembered the summer before they started school.

"That day in the park?" Drake said. "Wow, I'd almost forgotten."

"Yeah. But that was when I first met you and thought you were cute."

"That was interesting. I accidently tossed my ball in your direction and freaked when you picked it up."

Christine smiled.

"Yeah. You thought I had cooties."

"Okay, can we please get over that?" Drake asked.

* * *

Christine woke up a while later. She had no idea what time it was. Her eyes weren't adjusted to the dark anymore since she had been sleeping. She blinked and nudged Drake awake. 

"I have no idea what time it is," Christine said. Drake blinked awake. He was still tired. Then again, how much rest could you get in a closet?

"Hang on, let me wait until I can see in the dark," Drake replied.

After a few minutes, he could read his watch.

"It's 7:28," Drake replied. "You know, I don't think I'm angry with Josh and Mindy anymore."

"Neither am I," Christine replied. "I appreciate what they did. I wish they could have tried something else, but this worked out nicely, I suppose."

"Things turned out alright, I guess. I mean, it's not like we didn't have food either. I guess they thought of everything. Josh seemed glad that I had the chicken."

"I don't think they thought of everything," Christine said.

"What do you mean?"

"I seriously need to use the bathroom."

"Oh."

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Drake and Christine were still sitting in the closet. Christine felt like she was going to die. Where were Josh and Mindy? She was going to kill them. 

Drake was still ashamed of himself. She'd needed him. She'd said she needed to talk to him. His parents had shown up at his bedroom door. He'd gotten into adopting Bobby. She mentioned wanting to talk once or twice, but something always came up when she finally sat him down. He should have made time for her. He should have been there to listen in the first place.

Drake knew the only way to pull himself out of this guilt trip was to be there for her now. Maybe he'd never get over feeling bad for not listening before, but he loved her, and he needed her to know that. He sighed. He was going to be there for her. After all she'd done for him lately, she deserved that much. Actually, she deserved a lot more than that. He promised her he'd help her talk to her mom about how she felt. Maybe they could lay out some ground rules for when her mom got married. However, at the moment, Drake just wished Josh would hurry up and get home. Finally, the door opened.

"Did you two make up?" Josh asked.

"I'm not speaking to you right now," Christine said, pushing past Josh and hurrying toward the bathroom.

"You remembered everything except the fact that humans need bathrooms, Josh," Drake said.

"I was going to ask again if you two made up, but I don't think I need to."

"Why not?"

"Nice lip gloss."

* * *

A/N: Okay, hmm...Christine's problem was originally going to be larger than that, but there's enough going on in the story that I didn't need to add to that. The point of this was to teach Drake another lesson. While his life is going along the way it is, it doesn't mean everyone else's is going great. Stuff is still happening. And, I know a couple of you mentioned Christine seemed terrible these last couple chapters, but she will make up for it in later chapters.


	18. Ch 18: A Brother's Reassurance

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Eighteen: A Brother's Reassurance_

* * *

"Okay, a sect is different from a cult because..." 

"Can I have a hint?"

"Drake..."

"Okay, a sect is a group of people who break off from the church, and a cult is a small group of people who follow certain religious beliefs strictly but reject mainstream society, better?"

"Yes," Christine replied. She was trying to help Drake study for his sociology final. Drake thought she was wound too tight when it came to studying. He tried to get her to have fun with it. "Do you want to pass your sociology exam?" she asked.

"Don't be so..."

"So what?"

"You're acting like Josh or Mindy."

"I am not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Drake..."

"What?"

"Let's just continue, shall we?" Christine opened the book again. "Okay, what are some criticisms of...oh." Drake had gotten in back of her on the bed and started to kiss her neck. "Drake, what about studying?"

"How about a break?" he asked.

"Um...uh...okay," she replied.

Drake's phone suddenly rang.

"Oh," Drake said. "It's Sarah." When Sarah had gotten the report to Drake, she had to run out of town quickly, so he had to wait to get his hearing date. She promised she'd call as soon as she could. "Hello?" Drake said, finally picking up his phone.

Christine flipped through the sociology text and sighed. Drake knew it. He was serious about this. It reminded her of how he had been when he was little. When they were in elementary school, they had their weekly spelling tests, and he'd know the words. He seemed to get A's in everything. His high school grades had come as a shock to her. He was capable of much more than that.

She was happy for Drake lately. He and Josh had found an apartment and were in the process of looking for furniture. Drake had no idea how he was going to afford some of it. He may have had a decent job at the moment plus the money he made from gigs, but he didn't know how he was going to buy all of that at once. Little did he know, his parents planned on buying him a sofa and a chair for Christmas. Josh was buying a television, and Christine thought a DVD player would go along with that nicely.

Even though things were going smoothly for Drake, Christine was worried. What if he did get to adopt Bobby, and he didn't have time for the things he wanted to do with his life? His family had pointed this out to him, and he said not to worry. But what if he didn't get to adopt Bobby? Then what? It meant a lot to Drake, and it meant a lot to Bobby. Christine was worried Drake was going to be in way over his head. He finally hung up with Sarah.

"The hearing is June 12th," Drake said.

"That's quite a while."

"Yeah," Drake replied. "But it's the court system. I guess I should be grateful. It could have taken longer."

"Drake," Christine said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm concerned. Once you're taking care of Bobby on your own, are you going to have time for all you want to do? You'll have to study for the MCATs soon. I'm just worried that things will get out of hand for you."

"Don't worry about that, okay? Mom and Dad already said they'd try to help."

"Drake, you can't just rely on your parents. You made an adult decision that people are going to expect you to handle like an adult."

"I know. I guess it's going to be tough. I want both these things, but I do wonder if I can do it."

"You are going to need help, I know that," Christine said. "I can help you too. Fortunately, there's enough people willing to help you. I think you can do it if you remember that."

"Thanks."

"But if you're ever going to get there, you have finals that you need to pass."

"Oh, yeah," Drake replied. He had a feeling if he was still with Christine when he went through medical school, he'd pass. She was very adament about it when she felt he needed to study. Drake wished she'd loosen up more, though. You could study and have fun at the same time.

She had been through a bit of stress lately. Drake had helped her talk to her mom. It went fairly well. She hadn't realized she getting married bothered Christine that much. Or how much her fiancé was trying to act like Christine's father. She said the three of them would have a talk. They hadn't had that talk yet. They would soon, and Drake promised he'd be waiting for Christine when they finished it.

* * *

Drake sat in class staring at his sociology test. Maybe it was good that Christine was pushing him to study. She did have a point. He did worry about studying when he had Bobby. He couldn't always ask his parents for help. He was an adult. But he shouldn't feel bad because a lot of parents got babysitters for their children or put them in daycare. Bobby was old enough to understand that Drake would need time for studying. Besides, he had a feeling that Megan would jump at the chance when she had time if she was offered the money. 

Drake glanced up at the clock. He better get started on his test. He didn't want to fail because he didn't start on time.

* * *

Drake sat in his bedroom after his test, glad he was done for the semester. The problem was, what Christine had said kept eating away at him. He knew she hadn't meant to do that, but it did bother him. Bobby was still at school; he wouldn't be home for at least another hour. Drake sighed. 

"What's up?" Josh asked, walking into the room. He was home for the break between the semesters.

"I don't know," Drake said.

"Hmm. Something wrong? Girl trouble? Bobby trouble? Tell me."

"Christine mentioned the other day that studying might be difficult with Bobby, but I think he'll understand, don't you? And won't there be people to keep him occupied when I'm busy?"

"Oh, I see. You're worried you're not going to spend enough time with him, and you're also worried you'll be dumping him on the rest of the family too much."

"Okay. That works."

"Look, there are going to be people to take care of him. You normally have the weekends off unless you need to work them for some reason or you have a gig, right? I'm sure there's a parent or two at the school who would take Bobby until you got home from work and classes. Or the school has programs.You can study when Bobby goes to bed. See?"

"I guess. I suppose if I needed more time, I could pay Megan to watch Bobby once in a while on the weekends."

"You see? Old Joshie had your answer. And you won't be dumping him on the family, Drake. We all care about him. We all know how much you care about him. We're going to support you on this. Christine is too."

"I guess. Thanks, Josh."

"No problem."

It was odd. A year and a half ago, Drake didn't want to be confused for Bobby's dad. Now he wanted more than he ever had to adopt him. Maybe he was insane, but he wanted to take care of Bobby. He had grown to love him a lot, and he didn't want to send him to New York.

"So..." said Josh. "Speaking of Christine...whatcha gonna do about her?"

"What do you mean?" Drake asked, confused.

"I mean, are you gonna pop the question?"

"I still haven't bought her a ring yet," Drake replied.

"You think she'll care about that?"

"Maybe she won't, but I do. I want her to have what she deserves. I have to get Bobby and I settled in at the apartment first. I wish I didn't have to wait to ask her. On the bright side, my pay was increased at work because I'm running errands for one of the top men at Mom's office. I love her for getting me that job."

"Dude, you got yourself that job. You're the one who sat at the interview looking all professional. I don't understand why it's been hard for them to find people, though."

"Oh, they had to cut back on their pay. The secretaries were hit especially. That's why I got the job I did. Not many people have wanted those positions since they did that. That's why they've been allowing college students to fill them."

"I think things are going to be fine. And I'll be splitting the rent and food and everything else like that with you, so there you go. Things will be okay."

"I'm just still worried that things aren't going to work out. What if I don't get Bobby? What if they think I just can't take care of him?"

"You love him. It's not like you can't pay for rent, either. Drake, you can take care of him. That's all his mom wants to see."

"Josh, I don't think it's that easy."

"Look, Ford left him to you. Although, he probably didn't expect this to happen so soon. But he wants you to take care of Bobby. And, when his mother left, she left Bobby with Ford. Ford's the one who took care of him after his mom left. I would think they'd take his word a bit more seriously than her's. Of course, they will take her very seriously, but still."

"Josh, like you said, he probably thought if this happened, it would happen probably five years from now. That could be what the judge says..."

"He still left him to you. That's what the will says. That was Ford's final word until the end. Ford wants him with you."

"I just don't..."

"Look, you love him. His dad wanted him to go with you. His mom's said as long as you can provide him a good home. I think you can."

"Josh, it's more than food and a place to live. If he gets sick..."

"Don't you get benefits from the office even as a college student if you're not living with parents?"

"Yes, but I mean if he's sick, he can't go to school. He needs a babysitter. Then there's other things...I just...I don't know..."

"Drake, listen. It will be fine. You're worrying about a lot, and I understand that, but we have to deal with some of these things when they arrive. Besides, it isn't completely unheard of for someone about your age to adopt. Rare, yes. Impossible, no."

"You're probably right. I'm just trying to think of what's best."

"I know, and that's why I think Bobby belongs with you."

"Thanks, Josh," Drake smiled.

"No problem, brother."

* * *

A/N: I needed something here that showed how Drake felt about the situation and what's there for him, so we have this chapter. I was originally going to call it "Second Thoughts," but I prefer the one I finally chose better. Another point I was trying to get across is that Drake is trying not to get his hopes up. Josh is honest, but he wants Drake to see the light of this. 


	19. Ch 19: Time for Change

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Nineteen: Time for Change_

* * *

It was a few days after Christmas, and Christine and Josh were helping Drake move things into the new apartment. He, Josh and Bobby were spending one last night with the rest of the family, but he and Josh decided it would be best to get things in the apartment before they brought Bobby to it. Josh would be there in the summer. He was applying to a university closer to home, and he hoped that would be it. Drake refused to let Josh pay rent during his second semester that year. He wasn't living there then. Drake was stubborn about it, but Josh said that if his things were there taking up space, he should have to pay rent. Drake finally gave in to that. It would be a while without Josh. Drake was worried it was all the time he'd get with Bobby. What if the judge didn't let him adopt him? Drake pushed those thoughts away. He'd just have to be convincing. He appreciated what Josh was doing. He did miss him too, and he was right, he and Josh would be spending less time together soon. It was a nice apartment anyway. Three bedrooms and a decent size. They'd be comfortable. 

Drake decided to apply to the same university as Josh. He knew what he wanted to major in now. He would get his Associate's degree at the end of the next semester. He wasn't going to change his job. Even though the job was first described to him as "a lot of sitting" he found his boss wanted him to run errands for him. Sometimes he'd have to drive to another office to drop off paper work that had to be hand delivered. He didn't mind that much. He got out of the office building. His only problem right now was his math. He was slowly moving up to the math required for a biology major like the counselor suggested. It wasn't that he was bad at math, it was just if it wasn't for his benefit, why should he do it? He would still much rather figure out if he had enough time to get away with riding a roller coaster before his parents came home than to study for an algebra test. Then again, now it was for his benefit, a much higher educated career than he'd ever thought he'd seek for himself. It was strange, Bobby would be just old enough to move out by the time Drake actually did establish himself as a psychiatrist, and he wanted to do it anyway, not just to provide for Bobby.

Josh opened a box with his things and found his Oprah cutout. After Baaahb had chewed it up, he'd attempted to save what was left of it. He didn't want Christine to see it, so he left it in the box for now.

"So," Josh said. "How are you two going to eat for the next few months?"

"What?" asked Drake.

"Well, I won't be around."

"I'll think of something," Drake replied.

"Christine, I think you better show up once in a while to do some emergency cooking. Maybe you should take cooking classes, Drake."

"No way. I'm a guy. Guys don't cook."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Christine asked.

"Um..." he said, glancing over at Josh.

"You're on your own with this one," Josh replied. "I'm a guy, and I cook."

"Well," said Drake. "It's just that...uh...women normally..."

"Uh huh..." said Christine.

"Forgive him," Josh said. "He knows not what he says."

"Apparently not," Christine responded.

"Hey..." said Drake.

"Just keep unpacking," Josh said, tossing a pillow at Drake's head.

"Watch it," Drake said, tossing it back at Josh. "Remember what happened the last time you threw a pillow?"

"The root beer killed the television."

* * *

Drake and Josh were in their room later that night. Bobby was downstairs eating a snack. 

"So," said Josh. "Have you thought anymore about proposing?"

"It's very nerve-wracking when you keep mentioning it, Josh," Drake replied.

"Sorry. It's just, I know I said you should wait five years, but you love her. A lot."

"Yeah. I just wish I had tried harder to get her back before."

"She knows what you thought. She just wishes she hadn't done that."

"I know. I want to buy her a ring once all of this business with the adoption is finished. I want to marry her. It's weird. I mean, I'm only nineteen."

"Yeah, but you'll be twenty soon, and like I said, you love her."

"You think she'll say yes?" Drake asked.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, what if she thought it was too young or it was too much trouble with Bobby right now?"

"You already told her she's no trouble with Bobby. Stop doubting. When you're ready to propose, forget about the possiblity of her saying no. She loves you."

"Maybe you're right. It's just, both our families have had trouble with marriage. First my parents divorced, then her parents divorced, and then Ford's wife left him."

"Well...on the positive side, you know what not to do."

"I guess. It's just, don't they say the chances of staying together are better if both of your parents stayed together?"

"Yes, but any relationship requires work and is hard. Those are just statistics and ideas. You don't have to contribute to them."

"Can I ask a question then?"

"Sure."

"Are you proposing to Mindy?"

"Uh...well...you see..."

"Are you or aren't you?"

"I don't know."

"Wow. I think we've switched roles. I'm the one who wants to go to med school. I want to propose to my girlfriend, and you don't know about your's."

"Well, you and Christine have known each other a lot longer than I've known Mindy. Christine's your best friend, and why shouldn't you marry your best friend? Love is important for a marriage, but you've also been support for each other for years. You can count on each other. That's what's so great about you two."

"You know, you're right. I just need to..." Drake cut himself off when the bedroom door opened and Bobby walked in the room. "Hey kiddo, ready for bed?"

"Yep," said Bobby.

The past seven months had been very hard on Bobby, especially the holidays. His mother abandoned him because she wanted to be free, his dad died, and all he had was a family he'd just met a year and a half ago. If Drake couldn't keep him, he didn't know what he would do. All he could do was take care of Bobby until June. He knew it would be hard with school expenses and rent, but Josh would help with rent. Drake's main concern was being able to afford things for Bobby alongside his classes. He and Josh were generally going to split the cost of everything they both used. It was just easier that way. Drake knew Josh was doing this to help him, and normally, Drake would be too full of pride to allow it to happen, but he knew it would be best for Bobby if Josh did help with rent and things too. Drake would be able to afford more for him rather than if he was paying for all their expenses on his own.

Drake tucked Bobby into bed. Josh stood in the doorway watching. Drake was going to make one awesome dad someday, Josh just knew it. Well, it was kind of starting now. It just wasn't Drake's child. It would probably be a bit easier since Bobby was almost eight. Drake followed Josh out of the room and shut the door.

"I just can't help but think you should be moving in with Mindy," Drake said.

"Well, they say co-habitation is bad before a marriage," Josh replied.

"You just told me not to worry about the statistics and ideas. Any relationship takes hard work," Drake chuckled. "So, you are going to ask her?"

"No, not yet. Not for a couple more years at least."

"You're very weird. Don't get me wrong, she'll always be a horrible girl to me, but I would think you two would go further with your relationship now."

"Well, since we're on the subject of moving in with people, what about your girlfriend? Why didn't you ask Christine to move in with you if you were so worried about costs?"

"I didn't want to drag her into family life if she wasn't ready for it. She doesn't even know what she wants to do with her life. That's another reason I wonder if I should propose. I don't want to tie her down."

"Hmm. I see. You know, she's been very supportive of all this. I mean, she even went to Mrs. Haifer for you, so..."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No. What?"

"She talked to Mrs. Haifer about going to the hearing. She thought Mrs. Haifer was a good outside source for pointing out how responsible you were. Um, now anyway. Let's just hope the talk of your little sibling is kept to a minimum."

"Right. I can't believe she did that. We weren't even dating. I thought she didn't love me anymore. Then she told me she still did..."

"Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, tomorrow night we go to the new apartment. I just hope Bobby takes to it okay. I don't know how bad change will be for him. I don't think he's over losing Ford yet. I wish I could make it all easier for him."

"Hey, you're doing the best you can, and so are Mom and Dad and Megan. We're all on your side."

"Thanks, Josh."

* * *

A/N: More of Josh, but do we ever get tired of him? This chapter was a bit shorter than the others. It was also kind of another filler. Tomorrow's chapter is much better, I promise.


	20. Ch 20: Bump in the Night

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: The screennames have changed again. They shouldn't be too difficult to figure out.

_Chapter Twenty: Bump in the Night_

* * *

Drake sat at the computer trying to do research for his paper. It was getting late, but he wanted to get the research done so he could type his paper over the weekend. Megan was taking Bobby out for ice cream to give Drake time to do it. He sighed. Even though it was difficult, it wasn't too bad. Drake did have time to use the computer labs at the school, so he did some of his work there when it was necessary. He'd never used libraries for their intended uses in the past, but now he was studying in them. It was easy because Bobby had school, and his parents didn't mind watching him for a couple hours before Drake got home from his classes. He worked in the mornings and part of the afternoon. It was all right. He did hate being away from Bobby that long. He mentioned it to Walter; his response was, "Welcome to my world, son." 

Bobby had constantly asked Drake if he was going to stay with him forever. Drake didn't know how to respond because it was only March. Drake would just tell him not to be silly because he'd eventually grow up and want to leave. It happened to everyone. Drake just couldn't give him a straightforward answer now.

Drake pulled up a new article for his paper. Nothing he would need. He closed it. He needed twelve sources to fulfill the requirements of the paper. Of the twelve, he needed one more. An instant message popped up on his screen.

**bay1250**: late night?

Christine was often on at the same time he was. On the occasions when he had no homework, they'd spend hours talking over the messanger. Drake would rather they were spending hours in the same room together, but it didn't happen. He had to arrange for Megan to babysit when he wanted to go out with Christine now. He wasn't exactly sure about what would happen to them. He wanted to stay together. She had also applied to the same college that Drake and Josh had. Her reasoning was that Drake needed her close, but Drake knew she also needed him. Things definitely weren't getting any easier for her at home, and he wanted to be there for her. He'd end up applying somewhere else in a couple years for medical school, but hopefully, he could stay close to her. Drake typed a reply.

**drake2360**: you could say that  
**bay1250**: i found an article you may want to use.  
**bay1250**: i'll email it to you.  
**drake2360**: thanks  
**bay1250**: tired?  
**drake2360**: i guess  
**bay1250**: you're not responding with much.  
**bay1250**: you should go to bed.  
**drake2360**: i know  
**drake2360**: i got the article  
**bay1250**: okay.  
**bay1250**: let me know if it works.  
**drake2360**: yeah  
**drake2360**: this is perfect  
**drake2360**: i love you  
**bay1250**: i know.  
**bay1250**: ;)  
**bay1250**: are you off to bed now?  
**drake2360**: no  
**drake2360**: i'll be on a few more minutes  
**drake2360**: what about you?  
**drake2360**: don't you have classes tomorrow?  
**bay1250**: yeah.  
**drake2360**: it's past the time you're normally up  
**bay1250**: i guess so.

Drake paused. She had been up later looking for that article for him.

**drake2360**: i think you need to go to bed  
**bay1250**: only if you do.  
**drake2360**: okay  
**drake2360**: goodnight  
**bay1250**: night.

They both signed off of their instant messangers. Drake saved the article she sent him and shut down his computer. He got up and passed Bobby's room. He opened the door a crack to check on him. He was sleeping soundly. The first few nights, Bobby had nightmares. Drake figured it was because he was in a new place and both his mom and dad weren't around. Drake had asked his mom, and she agreed. Drake decided all he could do was comfort Bobby when he had them. The bad dreams subsided eventually. Drake was glad, but he had been awake the first couple nights afterward, afraid Bobby would come creeping into his room, scared of something. Bobby was eight now. He didn't exactly want to admit to being afraid of something. Drake understood. It wasn't a "guy" thing to do.

Drake tiptoed down to his room. He stared across at Josh's room. It would be occupied in the summer. Drake had had a number of arguments with Josh about them moving in together. Drake constantly told him not to because he didn't want him to switch schools because of him. Josh's response had been that Drake wasn't the only one changed by Ford's death. He wanted to be by his family in case something happened. Josh didn't want regret.

Drake realized he hadn't checked the mail that day. He was waiting for a letter from the university. It would tell him whether they wanted him or not. It was a very strange time for Drake. He was trying to sort things out and they could become complicated easily. He was grateful that Josh would be moving in soon. He just wished Josh wouldn't worry about him. Oh, well. Drake was getting help that way. He could afford much more for Bobby. Besides, Josh was right, Drake couldn't cook at all. Josh could.

He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He yawned as he made sure his alarm was set to go off at the right time the next morning. He had to work. Drake finally crawled under the blankets and closed his eyes. He had just drifted off to sleep when he heard a noise coming from another room. It was quiet, but it was bothering him too much to sleep. He got out of his bed and crept down the hall. The sound was coming from Bobby's room, and his light was on. It sounded like sobbing. Drake softly knocked on the door. There was no answer. He gently pushed it open and peered around the room. He found Bobby in the middle, sitting in the middle of the floor, hugging his knee.

"What's the matter?" Drake asked.

Bobby looked up at him with the same brown eyes he and Drake got from their father and tried to hold back another sob.

"I hurt my knee," he said.

Drake walked into the room and got down beside Bobby.

"How'd that happen?" Drake asked, trying to look at it.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to get a book, and I bumped my knee on the shelf.

Drake finally got a good look at Bobby's knee. There was a small cut on it that was bleeding. Drake wondered why he was bleeding. The shelf was made of wood. Oh, well. First things first.

"Let's go put something on that," Drake said, taking Bobby's hand and leading him to the bathroom. Bobby sat on the side of the bathtub while Drake searched through the medicine cabinet for some disinfectant. He got a washcloth wet with warm water and soap and carefully washed away the little bit of blood that was on Bobby's knee. He got a cotton ball wet with disinfectant and looked up at Bobby.

"This is going to sting a little," Drake said. Bobby nodded and Drake gently cleaned the cut. Bobby winced, but he tried not to show any other signs of pain. Drake had to hold back a chuckle. Bobby tried to act grown up at times. Drake didn't blame him for wincing. The last time he needed to use that stuff, his cut was a bit larger than Bobby's, and it hurt. Drake covered it with a bandaid. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bobby replied. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. You were just getting a book."

"But I woke you up."

"Not really. I hadn't quite fallen asleep yet. But I think we both need to get some sleep."

"Okay," Bobby said, hopping down from the side of the bathtub.

"Do you want me to read you a story before you go to sleep?" Drake asked. Bobby was getting older, and stories before bed weren't something he'd admit to wanting, so he just shrugged. "Okay," Drake continued. "How about I read you Harry Potter? Josh left his books here in case you wanted to read them. I haven't read them, so we can read them together. What do you say?"

"Okay," Bobby agreed.

"I'll go get it," Drake said. He went into his room to pick up Josh's copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone_. Josh had told him that the first three books weren't very scary, but the books after those got very frightening. Drake figured Bobby had already put up with frightening enough moments in his life. He could handle whatever Harry Potter held. Drake carried the book back to Bobby's room where Bobby was already under his covers. "Hang on a minute," Drake said. He walked over to Bobby's bookshelf and looked at the shelf where Bobby hurt his knee. It was in the corner, and there was a nail hanging. Drake would have to fix that tomorrow. For now, he was getting more tired by the minute, and he didn't want to take back his promise to read to Bobby that night.

Drake sat down on Bobby's bed and opened the book to the first page. Bobby quickly became enthralled by the story. Drake only read the first chapter. He was growing too tired to read anymore than that, and so was Bobby. He closed the book.

"I'll read the next chapter tomorrow night," Drake said. "For now, we both really should be sleeping."

"Okay," said Bobby, snuggling under his blankets. "Good night, Drake."

"Good night, Bobby," Drake said, shutting off Bobby's light and finally heading off to bed himself. Maybe things weren't easy, and maybe Drake was feeling slightly overwhelmed with work and school and Bobby, but it was all worth it.


	21. Ch 21: Where's the Hate?

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Twenty-One: Where's the Hate?_

* * *

Drake stood shaking. He felt sweaty and hot. The top of his head felt like waves of heat kept rushing over him, and his stomach felt like it was rolling.The judge was studying his face. If he couldn't keep Bobby after all of this, he'd die. 

Things had been going okay in Drake's life lately. He worked and went to school. It was summer now, so he got to spend more time with Bobby since he had no classes. He had gotten into the university he applied to so he would get to go to school with Josh the next semester.

Drake just wanted this afternoon to be done and over with. It was rightfully hot that day, but it felt like it was 150 degrees to Drake. What if the judge said no? His family had pointed out some of his good traits. It was all up to the judge. The more Drake thought about his past, the more he felt he might not get to keep Bobby. He had ignored Sammy when he was his little sibling. Why would the judge let him adopt an eight-year-old? Drake considered everything else. He must have looked flighty when it came to relationships. It had been dragged out of him how many girlfriends he had. He felt like dying when he had to explain that one. Now, the judge was peering at him. He was a kindly, older man. He appeared friendly, but Bobby's future was in his hands, and that scared the hell out of Drake.

* * *

Drake sat outside on a bench. He needed the few moments to breathe. He couldn't believe what had finally happened. He sighed. Mrs. Haifer walked past Drake as she was leaving. 

"Well, ready for the biggest change of your life?" she asked.

Was she being funny?

"I guess I'll have to be. It's done now," he replied.

"Yes. I was quite shocked when Christine told me what was happening. Honestly, I thought you were out of your mind." She paused. "Why are you outside all alone, anyway?"

"I just needed a second to think. The past year has been so difficult. I didn't quite understand a lot of what was happening. I mean, Ford died a year ago. I always had the thought that if he died, he'd leave Bobby alone, but he didn't. He left him with me, and I had every intention of taking care of him, no matter what."

"It's very admirable of you, Drake," Mrs. Haifer continued. "You seem very deadset in the direction you've chosen, but don't set it in stone. It can still change."

"I know," Drake replied. "But I want a lot of that. Not just for Bobby, but for myself too."

"I've heard about your ambitions, Drake," Mrs Haifer said. "I must say, they're not ones I would expect from someone like you, based on high school. But, the past few years have shown me that you are quite capable of achieving those goals and then some. A lot of people will be expecting you to fail at what you want because of your high school grades, but then, you've never been one to care about what other's think."

"Thank you, Professor Haifer," Drake said. "It was just strange that I had you as a teacher for so long."

"I know. I think, though, that I finally see just how much you can do. Like I said before, I thought I failed you. Perhaps you having me as a teacher as long as you did was to show me that I hadn't failed and that you're not a failure either."

"I kept thinking that I was cursed."

"Well..." said Mrs. Haifer. "Whatever you want to believe."

Drake sat for a moment. Wait. Christine _had_ told her what happened when they were apart.

"Um...Professor Haifer," said Drake. "You said Christine talked to you...Josh mentioned that before..."

"Yes, she told me what was going on back in September. She seemed very concerned. I guess she also took a trip to New York."

Drake hadn't known she went to New York. He knew she left town for a few days, but why had she gone to New York?

"New York?"

"She said she had some convincing to do."

"Who would she convince in..." Drake stopped. Had she really? Even when she had told him they were through, she'd somehow convinced Bobby's mother that he'd be perfectly happy with Drake? How had she done that?

"I think you've figured it out," she said. "I need to go now. My husband is expecting me."

Drake was surprised. For one of the first times ever, Mrs. Haifer hadn't said she hated him.

"Okay, then I guess this might be goodbye," he said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm leaving the school next semester. I know what I want to major in, so I'm moving on to where I can get a Bachelor's degree."

"Oh, I see. Well, good luck, Drake. With that and everything else. I think Bobby's in the best place he can be now...with you."

* * *

Drake tucked Bobby into bed that night, feeling happier than ever. 

"I get to stay?" Bobby asked.

"How many times are you going to ask me that?" Drake laughed. "Of course you get to stay."

"People leave."

Oh. That's what this was about.

"Look, buddy, I'm not going to leave. I can promise you I'll try to take better care of myself than your dad took care of himself. I won't walk out on you like your mom did either. Sometimes things happen that we can't help, though. But I'll never leave you alone on purpose. I promise."

Bobby hugged Drake tightly. Drake smiled and returned the hug. He had been afraid the judge would not let him adopt Bobby. However, he realized that the judge wanted to make sure Bobby was okay with his living arrangements, and Drake's responsibility had increased over the past few years. As Walter put it, he had turned into a mature young man who was more than capable of taking care of his brother. To hear Walter, his dad, say that was more then Drake ever could have asked for. It meant Walter was confident in his ability to take care of Bobby. Besides, Christine had managed to convince Bobby's mom that he'd be all right in San Diego.

"What happened with my mom?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," Drake replied. "I wish I could answer that question. I'm sure it wasn't because she didn't love you. I know she does. Maybe she just feels like she can't take care of you." Drake really had no idea how to respond. Bobby's mother had to sign for Drake to adopt Bobby, and she had. It was all very strange to Drake. "Now," said Drake. "You need to go to bed. My mom and dad want to have a big barbeque tomorrow, so you better get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night," Bobby said, snuggling under his blanket.

Drake turned out the light and left the room. He collapsed on the couch next to Josh.

"Tired?" Josh asked.

"It's been one long, exhausting day," Drake replied.

"Well, it's over now, and you got to keep Bobby. I'm so glad you did. I think it would have been an injustice if you hadn't gotten to keep him. I mean, you've known him for two years now, and you've grown to love him a lot."

"I know. Something just surprised me."

"What?"

"Christine went to his mom and convinced her to let me adopt him."

"Oh, yeah," Josh replied.

"Oh, yeah? What are you talking about? You knew?"

"Yes," Josh responded. "She made me promise not to tell you. I guess you know now, though. She went to New York and talked with Bobby's mother. His mother's been searching for something for her career and her life, but she's not sure what. The woman's flightier than you are...er, were. Christine explained that you've become more attached to a life plan than she has. Christine saw that Bobby's mom was on the verge of changing her mind in another career. She wants to do fashion design or acting or whatever else. She decided that if you were looking to become a doctor, you'd probably be a better role model anyway. Christine told her how attached you'd grown to Bobby. His mom said that if you loved Bobby as much as Christine seemed to love him, then he was probably in the best place with you."

"Christine went and..." With putting up with her mom's engagement at the time, she still went and did that for him? He knew that losing her again would be the stupidest thing he ever did, and he intended not to do that.

"Yeah, she did. She loves you both, you know."

"Yeah. I'm just glad this is all finally done and over."

"So, what's next?"

"What do you mean what's next? I have to finish school."

"I mean...da da da da, da da da da," sang Josh to the tune of the wedding march.

"I'm concerned about that."

"Why?"

"Well, we're both in school, trying to get into our careers. It isn't that simple."

"What does Christine want to do? Has she decided yet?"

"She wants to teach math in high school."

"Hmm. That's interesting."

"I don't get why people like math."

"Some people find it extremely invigorating to solve a problem and finally reach an answer after working on it for a long time."

"Okay...whatever."

"Some things about you just aren't going to change are they?" Josh questioned.

"Nope," Drake replied.

"I see. Well, why don't you ask Christine to marry you? Because you think it would take too much time? If you asked her now, she'd probably be out of school by the time you did get married."

"I guess."

"I'm sick of this. You love her, right?"

"Yes."

"You'd do anything for her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you tell me before you wanted to ask her to marry you?"

"Um, yes..."

"Would you jump up and down on Oprah's couch declaring your love for her?"

"What...?"

"Never mind. I don't really want to know. But what are you waiting for? Ask her! And if you don't, I'll have to step in."

"Okay. Yes, I do want to ask her. I guess you're right. Okay...Help me pick out a ring?"

"I don't know what she likes."

"Thanks for the help."

"Why don't you ask Mindy for help with that?"

"The Creature? Why her? I don't know if I want her to know that I'm asking her friend to marry her. What if she tells Christine?"

"Well...um...see...Mindy...kind of knows...already."

"How does she know?" Drake asked, looking irritated with his brother.

"It kind of...slipped out when you and Christine weren't dating. Then Mindy came up with the closet plan."

"I see."

"Well, she hasn't told her yet."

"Fine. I'll talk to your girlfriend about it." Drake stood up. "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

"I don't blame you," Josh replied. "Night."

Drake headed into his bedroom. He was happy. He had Bobby, and he was going to ask Christine to marry him. It was strange. He thought back to when he thought he felt trapped before Ford and Bobby arrived. He felt like he wouldn't get to do what he wanted with his life. Drake's goals had changed, and he was now taking care of Bobby, but he found that he wasn't being held back. He was able to go to school. He could do the things he wanted with his life, even though he had Bobby to take care of. He had his family and friends behind him. As long as he had that, there was nothing he couldn't do.

* * *

A/N: There's only three chapters left...how sad.


	22. Ch 22: The Oreos

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

_Chapter Twenty-Two: The Oreos_

* * *

Drake sat out in the backyard next to Josh the next day at his parents' house. The air was filled with the scent of chicken and ribs coming from the grill. Mindy was mixing lemonade in the house while Audrey cut vegetables. Walter was walking in and out of the house, checking on the meat every once in a while. He told Josh not to let it burn. Megan and Christine were showing Bobby how to play croquet. Drake told Megan if one of those croquet balls ended up in his and Josh's direction, there would be hell to pay. Megan told Drake not to say hell in front of Bobby. Drake retorted by saying he didn't need his little sister to scold him for the things he said. Josh told them both to grow up. 

Now, Drake was finally relaxing in one of the chairs next to Josh. He watched as Bobby knocked a ball toward one of the little white wickets. He actually took to some sports and games quickly, Drake noticed. He kept watching as Megan knocked her ball past Christine's, just barely missing it.

"Hey," said Josh. "Have you talked to Mindy?"

"Shh," Drake responded. "Not yet. It's hard when there's people around. Mom and Dad are always in the house."

"Any more second thoughts?"

"I want this." Drake glanced over at the three playing the game again. Bobby liked Christine. Before Ford died and when Drake would do things with him on the weekends, Bobby would often ask if Christine was coming with them. He sighed. "I'll talk to Mindy as soon as I get the chance."

"Good," said Josh. He leaned back in his chair and picked up the Mocha Cola that he had left sitting in the grass. He took a drink and sighed. "You know. I wish things could be this way forever. Nothing complicated. Just two guys, laying out in the sun while meat is cooking...and people causing noise ten feet away," he continued, referring to the croquet game.

Drake chuckled. Walter walked out into the yard and was turning the meat over. Audrey had come out of the house with plates. She arranged them on the picnic table. Drake got up off of his chair.

"I'll be inside," he said to Josh.

"Okay," Josh replied.

Drake made his way through the house and into the kitchen. Mindy was adding sugar to the lemonade to sweeten it.

"Hey," said Drake.

"What? No insult?" Mindy asked.

"I need your help."

"Oh, really? With what?"

"Well, I know Josh told you I wanted to propose to Christine."

"Oh, yes. You still haven't done it either."

"No. I wanted to clear everything up with Bobby first, and now that I've done that, I can do this with minimal stress. At least, as minimal stress as you can get from proposing."

"Okay. Why are you telling me?"

"I need help picking out a ring. I'm not sure what to get her. Please help me."

"You need my help? Hmm. Well, okay. As long as this doesn't take more than the summer. After all, I do have to go away to school again."

"Oh, right," Drake said. Josh had transferred to a university closer to home, but Mindy hadn't. She was staying where she was. Probably another reason Josh was not going to ask Mindy to marry him yet. As much as Drake couldn't stand Mindy, he hoped Josh would propose to her soon. He wanted him to be happy. Drake had a feeling he would eventually, but Josh needed time.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mindy said.

"Uh, sure," Drake replied.

"Why do you of all people want to become a psychiatrist all of a sudden?"

"Well...I just thought that I'd like the job in the end."

"Yes, well, if you want, I know of a few schools with good medical programs. I'm sure you want to stay close to home so that you can have help with Bobby. I think it'd be easier if you had someone to point out these places that are close enough to you, so let me know if you need help with that." Mindy picked up the pitcher of lemonade and carried it outside. Drake stood there for a moment looking dumbfounded. Did Mindy just offer to help him?

Josh came walking into the house.

"Hey, Drake," Josh said. "The food's ready. You look confused."

"The Creature was nice to me."

"And yet you still call her the Creature."

"Old habits die hard. She offered to help me find a good med school."

"Hmm. You know, I think this has something to do with Bobby. We all want what's best for him. You're going to be extremely busy with med school and taking care of him."

"I know. I've been worried that I wouldn't have time to take care of him."

"But we've all already told you that when you need help, it's there."

"And I appreciate that more than any of you will ever know," Drake responded.

"Yeah, even Mindy's helping you. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Drake Parker."

"I doubt that."

"Okay. Whatever you say. Anyway, let's go eat. I had my eye on a piece of chicken, and if Megan takes it, I will not be pleased."

* * *

Before Drake drove to his apartment, he and Bobby dropped off Christine at her mom's house. As they said goodbye, he thought of everything that had happened between them in their lives. It all started because she had a crush on him. It took a while for Drake to adjust to the fact that girls didn't have cooties, but once he did, they'd become such close friends. Then Drake's family started falling apart, and she was there. Then she moved away. When she finally came back, Drake had wanted to help her because she'd helped him. Then he'd grown to care about her, and David ruined it all. Of course, David hadn't been the golden boy that everyone thought he was. Drake had been through a lot the past couple years, and Christine had been there for him. He wanted her to know he hadn't forgotten it. He had to do something that would make his proposal special, but what could he do? He smiled when he remembered the day Christine told him she was moving. A sad day, but he had promised they'd find each other, and they'd be happy. He'd mentioned marriage then. He had been eleven, and at the time, that part was empty while he meant the rest of it. Now, he felt like it hadn't been empty, and he was going to keep every promise he'd made her. His thoughts were interrupted by Bobby in the backseat. 

"Drake, are you going to go soon?"

"Oh," said Drake, snapping out of his little world. "Yeah. I was just thinking." Drake finally pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road.

"Drake?" said Bobby.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you and Christine going to get married?"

Drake's first reaction would have been to slam on the brakes. Luckily, he caught himself.

"Why do you ask?" Drake questioned.

"You've been her boyfriend ever since I came here with my dad," Bobby said, sort of rolling his eyes. "That's what people do when they're boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time, right?"

"Well..." Drake said. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to lie to him, but he didn't know how Bobby would handle the news. Drake wasn't even sure if Christine would say yes. Drake sighed. "You see, I would have to ask her first...or it's fine if the girls ask too...but, she would have to say yes. You see? It's not a one person thing."

"I guess," said Bobby. He was quiet for a few minutes. Then he suddenly asked something else. "Are you going to ask her?"

Drake figured he might as well tell Bobby the truth. He'd poke at Drake for hours until he gave him a straight-forward answer.

"Yes," said Drake. "I'm going to ask her, but you can't tell her. Don't tell anybody, okay? Only a couple people know."

"Do Aunt Audrey and Uncle Walter know?" asked Bobby, using the names he'd begun to call them after about a year of living in San Diego.

"No," said Drake. "Let's not tell them either, please?"

"Okay," said Bobby. "Who knows?"

"Josh and Mindy," said Drake. "And no one else should know, okay?"

"Okay," said Bobby. "I won't tell anybody." Bobby grew quiet again and didn't say anything the rest of the ride home. He was quiet for most of the night. He didn't say anything until Drake walked into his bedroom with the copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

"You've been really quiet tonight," Drake said. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you and Christine going to get married and break up like my mom and dad?" Bobby asked.

"I don't want that to happen," Drake said. "But it could. I won't lie. Marriages are hard work. If two people love each other enough to want it to work, I think it will. Now, don't worry about this now. You're asking a lot of questions, and I haven't even asked her yet. I don't even have a ring to ask her with, so don't worry about it for now."

"Okay," Bobby said. Drake read him the next chapter in the book before turning out the light. After, he headed into the kitchen for something to eat. Josh was living with them now, so there was a little more food in the house. Josh walked into the kitchen as well. Drake had chosen the package of Oreos and was sitting at the kitchen table. He was simply staring at them. Josh looked at his brother. His face looked pale and frightened.

"Drake?" Josh asked.

Drake didn't respond. He simply continued to stare.

"Drake?" Josh said again, this time firmly shaking his shoulder. Drake snapped his head toward Josh. Josh could see tears in his eyes. What was the matter with Drake? "Drake, what's wrong?" Josh asked.

"Why did I think it was over?" Drake asked.

"What?" Josh responded.

"Ford...it's been a year. You would think I wouldn't..." Drake broke off his words. He could barely get them out anyway.

"Drake," Josh said firmly, "is this all just hitting you now?" His fears that Drake had been holding these feelings of grief back were true. It scared Josh.

"This isn't the first time. You remember the first night? I spent the entire night crying. I thought that was it. I thought I could move on after that. I was wrong. I pushed away the thoughts because I thought it would be better."

"It's okay, Drake," Josh said. "I'm here. What I don't understand is why this is hitting you now."

"Well," said Drake. "One of the days I brought Bobby home from school, we were eating Oreos," Drake smiled at the thought. That was almost two years ago. "Then Ford came in and we argued for a moment. I guess it's one of the first memories I have of him living in the house. Not the happiest memory, but it's still there."

"I see. A little thing set you off," Josh said. "I know it's hard. Like it or not, he was your dad. He was still a part of you. It's the worst feeling in the world to lose that."

Drake stared into his brother's eyes. Josh knew the feeling of losing a parent all too well. Why hadn't he thought he could open up to Josh?

"I'm sorry, Josh," said Drake. "I should have talked to you before." His voice was quiet. He sounded worn out and tired.

"Don't worry about it," Josh replied. "You're talking now."

"I just think that even though he did do some really stupid things, and I didn't want anything to do with him for a while, he was still my dad. I feel kind of bad for saying that because of Dad, but he was..."

"I know," said Josh. "And that's the first time in years that you've called him your dad. Our dad isn't going to care. Trust me. Besides, Walter probably is more your dad than Ford. You've got Ford's genetics and a few of his characteristics, but you've been bonding with Walter a lot. I don't think he'd want you to regret anything either. Dad won't care, Drake. He loves you either way. Is that what this has been about?"

"Sort of," Drake responded. "I guess I felt like I was betraying him in a way."

"You're not. Besides, Ford's gone now. I know there's nothing you can do to save that relationship now, but you can have a great one with Dad."

Drake slowly began to feel a bit better. It would take more time to heal from Ford's death than he thought, but with his family and friends, he could do it.

"Thanks Josh."

* * *

About an hour later, Drake was still sitting with Josh in the kitchen, only Christine was here now. Josh had called her and asked her to come. He thought Drake would need a bit more support that night. Christine slowly turned her coffee cup in her hands as Drake spoke. 

"I just never really got the chance to connect with him again."

"That's really not your fault," Josh replied.

"There's got to be more I could have..."

"You were the one who went back to New York in the first place," Christine replied. "You showed him you still cared. Even if you were angry, anger has to come from caring. Otherwise, you wouldn't waste your time on emotions like those."

"Maybe you should be the psychiatrist," Josh said.

"No way," Christine responded. "I'm fine with math, thanks."

"I guess it's just the fact that there's nothing to build on anymore," Drake continued. "I guess we tried, but he didn't respond the way I hoped he would. Maybe it wasn't meant to happen. I suppose I did finally get to know Bobby, though. I'm grateful for that. I didn't know you could love a kid this much."

"Wait until you have your own kids," Josh said.

Drake shot Josh a look as if to say, "Not when she's here!"

"What?" asked Josh. "It's not like I said you were going to..."

"Who wants more coffee?" asked Drake. He didn't know why he was freaking out over that, but he really didn't want he or Josh to say anything to give away Drake's future plans. He didn't even have a ring.

"I'm fine," Josh replied, now keeping his mouth shut about anything involving marriage or family. "I'm going to go to bed. That is, if that's okay, Drake."

"It's fine," Drake responded.

"Okay," said Josh, getting up to leave. "Good night."

"Night," said Drake. "Did you want some more?" Drake asked Christine.

"Depends," she said. "Do you need to talk some more?"

Drake sighed. He poured himself more coffee and then filled Christine's cup again. He sat back down at the table.

"Can I tell you something?" Drake asked.

"You can tell me anything," Christine responded. "You know that."

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared. Things are changing right now."

"What if I'm not cut out for this? What if I can't take care of him like I want to? I want this, but I still don't know if I can do it."

"Don't doubt yourself," Christine replied. "You love him. The judge let you adopt him. He thought you were responsible."

"I know. I'm just worried I'm going to let everybody down. What if I fail? I'll let the judge down. I'll let Mom and Dad down. I'll let Bobby down." Drake closed his eyes for a moment. He hadn't thought of this earlier that day. It was just, thinking back to Ford shook him up a bit.

"Drake, if you do your best, you won't fail."

"Easy for you to say."

"Sweetie, there's going to be difficult times ahead for the both of you. You know that. But it's going to be how you handle those times that helps Bobby through them. He's watching you. Maybe that makes things even scarier, but I know you're stronger than even you think."

Drake sighed. Maybe she was right, but he was scared to death. He felt her soft hand slip around his.

She continued, "and if you need me, I'm here."


	23. Ch 23: Back to the Park

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: Okay, here's the deal, I'm going to finish this up and work on a couple of one shots that I've had in mind. Also, I might get around to a different story. Eventually, I hope to post a trilogy that follows this one. It would be set much farther into the future. Oh, and I'm rewriting the epilogue to this again. I had an idea, but it didn't work. Then I had another and it seemed to drop right in the middle of things even though it was kind of cute. The concept I have now, I like, so I'm going to write that and see what I like better. It might take an extra day, just a forewarning.

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Back to the Park_

* * *

"How about that one?" Drake asked, pointing to a ring in the showcase. 

"No," said Mindy. "That one won't look good at all. Try that one." She pointed to a different ring.

"You're crazy, right?" said Drake. Mindy gave him a look. Drake suddenly remembered her visit to the "mental rehabilitation clinic." "Sorry," he said. "That one is a little out of my price range."

"Okay," said Mindy. "Look, let's try a different store. We haven't seen anything here."

"Alright," Drake responded. He had left Bobby with Josh for the day. Christine had offered, but he was worried Bobby would say something about his want to propose. Bobby had promised not to say anything, but Drake was worried it might accidently slip. That would be a bad thing. He did not want Christine to know why he was out with Mindy. Although, she did think he was sick for spending the day with Mindy.

The two got into the car and drove to a different store.

"Look, Drake," said Mindy as they walked over to the counter, "if you don't find anything here, I'm sure we can..."

"Wait," said Drake. "What about that?" He pointed to a ring. Mindy turned to look. She was ready to tell him it wouldn't work for the hundredth time that day.

"Drake, I don't think...well, yes that would probably be perfect."

Drake smiled. This was going to work out well. Well, if Christine said yes, that is.

* * *

Drake walked through the apartment, his hands shaking. Josh took one look at him and started to laugh. 

"What?" asked Drake.

"Okay, did you know you tucked your shirt in?" Josh said.

"What?" Drake looked down.

"Nice way to wear boxers, Drake," Josh said.

"Josh...you're not helping," Drake complained, pulling his button down shirt out of his boxers and pants. He was way too nervous.

"Sorry, but after all the times I did something because of nerves when I was going on a date with Mindy or meeting her parents, it's hilarious to see you do it."

"Still not helping," said Drake. He hurried into the bathroom and glanced into the mirror. He was wearing a black jacket with black pants. He fixed his "underwear problem" so that he wouldn't have to worry about it that night. "I can't do this," he said.

"Do you want to marry her?" Josh questioned.

"Yes," Drake replied.

"Then you have to ask her." Josh sighed. It was already October. Drake had put this off for two months. When Josh asked him about it, he said he wanted it to be perfect. Drake had figured out how he was going to propose now, but he hadn't told Josh how. Josh wondered what Drake had up his sleeve. He was really nervous, though. Josh wondered if Drake could pull this off tonight. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah," Drake responded. "I can't wait anymore. I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I was scared of the results. What if she says no?"

"You won't know until you ask," Josh replied.

"I know."

"I'm sure she'll say yes," Josh said reassuringly.

"Thanks, man," said Drake. Bobby was staying with Drake and Josh's parents that night. Drake hadn't told them that he was proposing. If he knew his dad, he'd be all about giving him advice. Not that it wasn't thoughtful, but Drake was freaking out as it was. He didn't need the extra pressure. "How do I look?" Drake asked, turning to Josh.

"Great," Josh said.

"Okay, good," Drake replied. He grabbed his car keys and began to head out the door.

"Wait!" said Josh.

"What?" asked Drake, glancing down, afraid he'd forgotten his pants or something.

"Don't forget your receipt for the flowers," Josh responded, holding it out to him.

"Thanks, Josh." Drake was grateful. He had a plan to make that night romantic, and if he screwed up one detail, his stress would sky rocket, and he'd be unable to get his words out later that night. "See ya."

"Bye, Drake," said Josh. Drake slammed the door and practically ran out to his car. Josh stood there shaking his head. He hoped this would go well for Drake. He didn't know if twenty was a bit young for marriage or not, but Drake had already adopted Bobby. It would probably be good for Bobby to have a female helping raise him too. Josh sighed. Well, it was all up to Christine now.

* * *

Drake was on his way to Christine's house after picking up the flowers. They were red roses, of course. After their last experience at On the Vine, Drake was not taking her to dinner there. Instead, he'd chosen a restaurant on the other side of town. Drake was having trouble with the pressure of the night. What if she said no? It was a fear that was eating away at him. Maybe because he was nervous. 

He finally reached Christine's house. When he rang the doorbell, her mother answered.

"Hello, Drake," said Ruby Baylor. "Christine is upstairs; I'll go get her for you."

Drake stood on the porch waiting. It wasn't that he didn't want to walk inside, it was just that he had no idea whether her mom's fiancé was there or not. He had no idea how he'd be greeted if he was. Drake knew he didn't like him much. That was evident. But the guy just didn't get it. Drake wanted to make Christine happy. Maybe she wanted this too. Wouldn't him asking her this mean that he wanted to be with her and be the person she could count on for the rest of their lives? He hoped she'd see it that way at least. The most nerve-wracking night of his life had arrived. Christine finally came to the door.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he responded, handing her the roses. "I brought these for you."

"Oh, thank you, Drake," she replied.

"I'll put them in water for you," her mother said. "Have a good night you two."

"Night, Mom," said Christine. She and Drake walked over to his car and got inside. The drive was a bit long since they were headed to the other side of town. Drake was trying to stay calm. He tried to tell himself there was no need to be nervous.

* * *

Drake had barely eaten anything when Christine spoke. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You're acting kind of strange."

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," he replied. "I'm just thinking about something. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure," she said.

"Positive," said Drake. He ate a little more. Every once in a while, he would reach his hand into his pocket and grasp the ring in its box. It would all be worth it soon. He didn't need to worry about it.

* * *

Drake and Christine continued their drive. It took a little longer because he was headed somewhere else. 

"Uh, Drake," said Christine. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Drake replied.

Christine was still curious, but she didn't ask any more questions. Drake finally parked his car and got out. He came around and opened Christine's door. She looked around. They were at a park.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Let's go for a walk," Drake said, taking her hand. They walked down the path around the park. No one was there since it was a little later at night. Drake was glad for this. "Remember this place?" he asked.

"We used to play here all the time," Christine replied.

"Yeah. We met here."

"Yes..."

Drake was battling with his thoughts. Should he do it now or wait a little longer? Drake opted for now.

"Christine," he said.

"Hmm?"

"You know, we've been best friends for a long time. It was always so much fun spending time with you. Even when my parents got divorced, I loved being with you because...I felt wanted. You weren't forced to spend time with me. I didn't feel alone."

"You made me feel the same way," she replied. "When my parents divorced, I thought no one understood. Then we came back here."

Drake smiled. He was glad he could have done that for her.

"I did start to develop stronger feelings than friendship for you after you came back," Drake continued. "I was worried you didn't have them, though, and I didn't say anything. When I finally had the courage, I wished I did tell you before."

"I'm sorry about the whole David thing. I just, didn't know, and I figured you didn't feel that way about me."

"I know. It's okay. I should have expected it. We're together now, and that's all that matters. You've been there for me for the past couple years, even when we weren't together. I guess I took you for granted sometimes, and I'm sorry. I love you, and I just didn't think of you not being there. I had no idea you felt the way you did. I never wanted to make you feel that way."

"It's okay," she replied.

"Even when we weren't together, you did so much for me. I know it was you who told Mrs. Haifer what was going on with Bobby, and I know it was you who talked to Bobby's mom. Even when you were going through something that I should have been there for you for."

"Oh, um. Yeah, I did."

"Thank you," Drake said.

"I did it because I love you."

"I know that now. I also know you did it because you love Bobby. Of course, at the time you did talk to them, I thought you didn't love me anymore, but now I know I was wrong about that." Drake stopped, glad he had been wrong. "You know, I've been making it a point that I want to keep promises to people. I used to avoid promises to girls because it was too difficult to get caught up with someone else and not keep them. I wanted to keep the ones I made to you, though. And I intend to keep every one." Drake reached into his pocket. If he didn't do this now, he never would. He carefully got down on one knee and glanced back up at Christine. "I love you. I can't imagine life without you. You're my best friend, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather share my life with." He paused and held out the ring. "Christine, will you marry me?"

She didn't say anything at first, and that frightened Drake for a moment. Then he noticed the smile on her face.

"Yes, Drake. I will marry you."


	24. Ch 24: Trusting Desire — Starting to Lea

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: For those who were sad that this was ending...well, it's not quite over yet. Ever since I wrote chapter 23 last month, I debated on whether or not it ended too abruptly. I figured it did. Besides which you don't really know what happened between Christine and her mom's fiancé. So, what you get is an interaction between Christine and her mother and her mother's fiancé, and an interaction between her and Drake. Someone's still got a little growing up to do. The epilogue should be up tomorrow.

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Trusting Desire — Starting to Learn_

* * *

Christine walked into her house the next morning. Tim's, her mom's fiancé, car was in the driveway. Well, nobody could scold Christine for a late night. She crept upstairs to her bedroom and lie down on her bed. She picked up her hand and watched the diamond on her ring sparkle when it caught the morning sunlight. It wasn't too large or too small. It seemed to belong on her hand. She got off of her bed and pulled some clean clothes from her drawers. She headed down the hall to take a shower before her mom and Tim woke up. 

After her shower, she returned to her room and picked up her diary. She opened to the page where her friendship bracelet lay. She took it out and put it on her wrist, something she hadn't done in years. She looked from the bracelet to the ring and thought. Had she done the right thing saying yes? What if it was too soon? Drake still had medical school, his residency...no. She'd gone through this once. She'd broken his heart and still hadn't forgiven herself for it. He forgave her quickly. He was always willing to forgive her quickly, but this was something she wasn't ready to forgive herself for even though it happened a year ago. He had the chance to date anyone else, fall in love with anyone else, and he hadn't.

She heard a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she called out.

"It's me," said her mom.

"You can come in," Christine replied.

Her mother opened the door and walked inside her room.

"Good morning, sweetie," her mother said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Christine replied. Of course she slept well. She'd been in Drake's bed, but her mother didn't know that.

"Tim's here. I was going to make some breakfast. Did you want some?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Christine responded.

"Okay," said her mother. She left the room and headed downstairs.

Christine sighed. Her mother hadn't noticed the ring on her finger because Christine had her hand behind her diary. She realized she'd better tell her mom, though, before her mom realized it on her own. She didn't really want to do it when Tim was there, but she didn't have much choice. Christine headed downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was cracking eggs for french toast. She poured herself a glass of orange juice before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Did you and Drake have a good time last night?" Ruby Baylor asked her daughter. Christine almost choked on her orange juice. She knew her mother was referring to dinner, but Christine couldn't help but think of the events from after dinner to the next morning.

"Yes," Christine replied, regaining some composure. "Actually, I have something to tell you..."

"Good morning," said Tim walking into the kitchen. "Beautiful day, isn't it? I was thinking of a picnic today. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Christine scowled. She'd wanted to tell her mom before Tim came bursting into the room. He was such a morning person. That irritated Christine. She just didn't think anyone should be that happy at seven o'clock in the morning, and Drake agreed with her.

"Yes, it would," say Ruby. She turned to Christine. "What were you saying, dear?"

"I'd rather I told you in private," Christine replied.

"Oh, come on," said Tim. "We're all going to be one big, happy family soon. You can say it in front of me."

Christine's eyes narrowed. Yeah, right. When he found out she'd gotten back together with Drake, he'd asked her if she was nuts. She wanted to slap him for that. Of course she wasn't nuts. Where did this guy get off anyway? He was always following her around the house, asking her if she needed help with homework or life problems. He was trying to be her dad, and he wasn't. While she knew that a stepdad could be just as good as a real dad, if not better, especially in Drake's case, her real dad still cared about her, and she still went to see him whenever she wanted.

"Look," said Christine. "I really wanted to talk to my mom privately..."

"Christine," said her mom. "What's that on your hand?"

Tim glanced at Christine's hands. Sure enough, a diamond ring sparkled on her left hand.

Well, it was out now.

"Drake and I are engaged," Christine said. "He asked me last night, and I said yes."

"You're sure you want to marry him?" asked Tim.

Christine rolled her eyes. This was why she had wanted to speak with her mom alone.

"Yes," said Christine. "That's why I said yes."

"It's just, you both seem so young," Tim continued.

"We won't get married until we both have our Bachelor's degrees," Christine responded. Drake had made it a point that he wanted her to at least finish school before they got married. She told him fine, but she wasn't waiting any longer than two years.

"Oh, this is wonderful," said her mom hugging her. At least her mom thought this wasn't a bad idea.

"Ruby, it just seems a little young..."

"I'm twenty years old," Christine said, staring at him. "I'm allowed to make my own choices. Maybe you think I'm throwing my life away by marrying a rock and roll loving, pre-med student. Maybe you don't even think those words can be in the same sentence together. Well, I don't, and I did put them in the same sentence. You're not even my dad."

"I'm only trying..."

"To help? I respect that, but it's just not what I need. I don't need a parent anymore. I just want to be on my own. I want to be treated like the adult I am."

"Christine..." Ruby began.

"Mom, it's time for me to go. I just, I can't live here anymore. Both our lives are changing now, and you'll be a newlywed again. You should have that time. I want to be where I can just be alone and not have to worry about this. I love you, Mom, but I need to go. I've been here for a long time. Maybe I felt like I needed to hold onto something that was steady while Drake was dealing with everything so he could hold onto me. Fine mess I got us into last year, though. It's time for me to grow up. I can't lose that grip I have again. I need to be there for Drake. Now more than ever. He's taking care of his brother. He's still trying to get over Ford dying...there's going to be times when I need him." Christine didn't want to say her mom's engagement was part of the reason she'd stopped seeing Drake for a while. That would only hurt her mother. Christine sighed. "I have to go. It's not fair to Drake that I stay here."

Ruby glanced over at Tim. Tim really didn't care for Drake. She hadn't known why until Tim explained that his niece had dated Drake at one point. He said he'd call her later in the week, only to find him out with another girl the following Saturday. Ruby mentioned this to Christine, and she said she knew Drake had been that way before but he'd given her no reason to not trust him. He wanted to tell her he loved her when he came back from New York four years ago. He hadn't been able to tell her. She'd stomped all over his heart bringing David to San Diego. She'd done it again leaving him in the restaurant that night. Looking back, she wished she could take the moment back. She wished she had turned around and ran back to him. It was hard enough hearing him say that he loved her when she was trying to walk away because she thought it would be best for him. Maybe that proved she had more courage than she thought she did. No. She ran from her heart. That was cowardly. She didn't want to forgive herself for that day. She couldn't. In breaking his heart, she broke her own. What would have happened if Josh hadn't locked them in the closet? Why couldn't she have just given Drake the time he needed? He would have probably come around, eventually. She hadn't gotten tired of what he was doing; she wanted to help him every step of the way. She felt awful leaving him alone whenever they spoke. She couldn't look into his eyes, though. She'd see everything she felt for him reflected in them, and she had told herself time and time again that she couldn't be with him. If she was, he'd never be happy. In the closet, she realized she'd been lying to herself. Before they were locked inside, Mindy told her Drake looked like half of him was missing. Christine retorted that maybe he should find a new girlfriend before he lost himself.

Christine was done with that. Hurting him again was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She didn't care what Tim thought. He wasn't her father, and even if her father was against this, she'd probably marry Drake anyway.

"Christine..." said her mother. "Are you all right?"

"No, Mom," said Christine. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. The sooner, the better."

"If you're sure," said Ruby. "I knew I had to do this someday, and I can't keep you here forever. You are growing up, and Drake does need you." Ruby knew what Drake was going through with a child on his own. She'd done it for a few years herself. She would have loved some help. Poor Drake was also dealing with Ford still. There may be times when Drake would need Christine, but she might not be able to be alone with him if she and Tim were around. Christine was growing up too. She needed to be on her own. If she was going to get ready to start a family, she'd need to go. She had to learn to be by herself.

* * *

Christine sat on the edge of her bed. She had called Michelle and asked about her apartment. Michelle was away for the week, but she said Christine could move in when she got back since her old roommate had just moved out a few days ago. Michelle needed a new one to help with the rent anyway. 

Christine wasn't happy that she had to wait. She just wanted to leave. She couldn't be in the same house as Tim. There was no way she could deal with him breathing down her neck until she and Drake got married. She didn't want to stay at the house that week, though. She knew there'd be tension, and she didn't want to be in the middle of it. She wanted out and she wanted out now. There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me," she heard Drake call.

"Come in," she said.

"Hi," he said, standing in her doorway. "Your mom let me inside. She and Tim left, I guess."

"Yeah. They're going to have a picnic."

"Oh," Drake responded. He sat next to her on her bed. "You okay? You don't look too happy."

"I told my mom we were engaged, but Tim found out at the same time. I didn't want it to happen that way. He didn't say anything that surprised me. Maybe he feels he has to protect me, but he doesn't. He wants to be father, and I'm too old for what he wants. I don't want to be in the way of my mom and him when they get married..."

"You always seem to think you're in the way," Drake said. "You're not. I know they love you..."

"They'll be newlyweds. They're getting married at the end of this school year. I want to give them time to themselves."

"If this has anything to do with the way he feels about me..."

"Maybe it does, but it's not all. I need to leave. For myself. Yes, for you too, but for myself as well. If I don't, I may go insane."

"I see," he said. "Is something else bothering you?"

"I don't think so," she said.

But Drake knew. He was more clued into her problems than he was before, even though he had Bobby now.

"You don't regret telling me yes, do you? Because if you're not ready, then we don't have to..."

"No, that's not what it is. Drake, I have to apologize."

"For what?"

"For what I did."

"For what you...Christine, it was a year ago. You don't have to..."

"No, I have to apologize. I hurt you. You should never hurt the person you love. I was just scared and worried about you, and instead of facing it like you, I ran away."

"Hey, it doesn't matter now. I forgave you. I love you. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"No, Drake. Maybe you forgive me, but I'm not ready to forgive myself for it. I hurt the both of us. I was wrong to walk away from you. I can't forgive myself easily."

"You should," Drake replied. "It's all okay now."

"Maybe I should, but I'm not ready. Someday, maybe I will be, but I'm just not now."

"If you can't, I understand, but I want you to forgive yourself."

"I can't. I was wrong. I've always been able to talk to you, and I didn't. I should have.

"You did try."

"No. I let it go. Drake, it was all my fault. You probably shouldn't have even taken me back..."

"That kind of talk ends right here," Drake said suddenly. Drake gripped her hands tightly. "I love you."

"I hurt you! I broke your heart!"

"I don't care! If I did, I wouldn't have proposed to you. I've wanted to propose ever since I got back from New York. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you."

"And I pulled an excuse saying you didn't come back to be with me. I guess I'm just a b—"

"No, you're not!"

"After what I put you through, you still love me like you did before?"

"No. I love you more. My love for you can't fade away. It's only going to grow."

"I don't understand you, you know that?"

"Let me ask you a question. Why are you with me?"

"Because I care about you. I love you. Why else?"

"And nothing I've done before we met again matters?"

"Of course not."

"Why not?"

"Because you never gave me reason to doubt you. You were always open and honest with me. You were there for me. Even when you thought there was no way we could be together."

"I've never had reason to doubt you. You've always been there for me. You're honest, but you're not as open. You've never really been very open. But you're everything else. And that's why I still love you. I want you to know you can be open with me. Sure, you've told me your dreams and your fears, but why did you really push me away?"

"Because..." she sighed. This was complicated. She'd been asking herself this question for such a long time. "I honestly thought I was too much. I don't mind listening to you. I want to be the one you turn to when you need someone. I don't care how many times you need me. I can't love anyone more than my best friend. And, I guess you can't either. Friends can be couples. I thought it was me. How could you go through medical school and take care of Bobby with me?"

"Did you know that with you by my side I feel like I can do anything? I'm sorry if I ever gave you reason to feel that way, but I was..."

"It's not your fault. I keep wishing I could turn back time, but you can't change the past. I'm sorry."

"Why can't you forgive yourself?"

"I hurt you. I can't just let that go." There were tears in her eyes.

"Okay, it did hurt." He'd never told her that before but it was the truth. It had hurt. "But we both had the chance to try someone new. Neither of us took it. Look, all that did was show me that you still loved me. Because you still helped me. Because of you, Bobby's mom gave in. We weren't together, and you still did that for me. Please, forgive yourself."

"Drake, I..."

"You're starting a new part of your life. Come on, we're engaged. And when we get married, I'll be the happiest man alive. Let's both leave this behind."

He was right. Maybe it was time she stopped dwelling on the past. She knew he didn't just want her to say it. He wanted her to really feel like she did forgive herself. She stopped to think. She did feel horrible. More importantly, Drake had forgiven her. He still loved her, and he would consider himself the happiest man alive when they got married? It felt too right. Could it be too right? Their time together was precious because Drake had to take care of Bobby. It would be so easy to quit it all, but you couldn't take the easy way out in a relationship. She looked at her own parents. She didn't want that to happen to her. Why had her dad done what he did in the first place? There had to have been a way to avoid that. Maybe this was a start.

"Okay. I do."

Drake looked into her eyes, and he saw that she meant it.

"I'm glad," he said. "Now please don't worry about this anymore."

"Okay." She placed her hand on top of his. Her fiancé. It felt wonderful. "I consider myself lucky that you asked me to marry you after that."

"I consider myself lucky that you said yes," Drake smiled.

Christine sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Um, Christine. Where are you going to go?"

"I'm moving in with Michelle when she comes back next week. I wish it were sooner. I don't know that I can..."

"Come stay with me for the week then."

"What?"

"Really. We can tell Bobby together. We can..."

"Drake, I don't want to impose."

"You're my fiancée. You wouldn't be imposing. It's only for a week."

"I suppose a week on a couch is a small trade off for avoiding the stress here."

"Who said anything about the couch?"

"And just where do you want me to sleep?"

"You could have my bed."

"Drake, I'm not kicking you out of your bed."

"You know, you wouldn't have to kick me out of my bed."

"With Bobby there?"

"You always gotta ruin my fun, don't you?"

"Isn't that what I'm here for?"

"Gee, thanks," Drake replied. "Maybe I should make you sleep in the bathtub." Drake turned his head to the side. Christine's response was to toss one of her pillows at his head. "Hey!" he said, turning around.

"Hey yourself," she said.

"Cute," he replied.

"Thank you," she said, tossing another pillow at him. He gave her a grin and picked it up. He threw it back at her.

"Drake Parker," she said.

"You started it."

She picked up the pillow and hit him with it. He grinned devilishly and attacked her with the other pillow. They continued their pillow fight for several minutes before Drake was on top of her. They found themselves in the same position they'd been in two years ago before all of this started. Drake looked into her eyes. Maybe they'd both changed a little since then, but nothing had changed the way they felt about each other, despite everything that had happened. They'd grown up and were scared. The fact that they'd managed to get past that showed them that they had made the right decision. They were both glad Josh and Mindy locked them in the hall closet. He kissed her softly at first, until she pulled him closer to her, and this time, there was no ringing phone to interrupt them.

* * *

A/N: Now, as thewriter, that feels more complete. I was also able to put in a little set up for a future story if possible from here. Another good reason to add this. Did you know that this turned out to be the longest chapter in this entire trilogy? 


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All Drake & Josh characters copyright their proper owners. I just wrote this.

A/N: This is the epilogue. The story seemed complete after yesterday. Now, I'm going to write a couple different things. I want to post something more humourous before I go into this again. But, I think I am going to write something that takes place farther into the future. The epilogue is already a few years into the future, but the first words of the paragraph make that obvious.

_Epilogue_

* * *

A twenty-four-year old Drake walked up the stairs to his room slowly. It was September. He'd just begun his third year of medical school, and he was exhausted. He'd been studying with his friend Mark for a long time that night. It was getting quite late, and he realized if he wasn't home soon, Christine would start to worry. 

Drake paused at Bobby's, well, Rob's bedroom door. Bobby was now twelve. When he started middle school, he asked Drake and Christine to start calling him Rob instead of Bobby. Drake and Christine agreed because he probably wanted to sound a bit more grown up. Bobby had grown a lot. His life hadn't been very easy. Even after the adoption was final and Drake and Christine got married, it had been hard for Bobby to adjust. They'd tried their best; it wasn't easy. Bobby would occasionally want to talk about his parents. Drake expected this, but he couldn't say much about his mother He could talk to him about his dad, though. Drake had never forgotten Ford. After what happened to him, he realized he didn't want to leave anyone behind like Bobby had been. It hit Drake even harder after he got married. He could never do that to Christine and Bobby. He had started to take on a few healthier habits just to make sure things were okay. Christine's warnings had stayed with him. It was hereditary, and he didn't want to take the chance of hurting anybody.

Bobby was growing up okay. Drake knew it was probably difficult without his parents, but he tried the best he could. He was still twelve and very young, but he had managed to stay out of too much trouble. He never did more than what Drake expected a normal kid his age to try. The worst of it had been when Drake found out that Bobby had attempted to steal. Drake blamed himself for not being around as much and being young himself. Sometimes it got to Drake, but Christine did her best to point out the good things that were happening. She told him he was doing all right and that he wasn't alone. Drake had known she was right, and they both did their best to raise him. The fact that Christine was willing to help him had made things easier on Drake. Even though the difficulty was still there, it was easier for Drake to leave Bobby at times because he knew Christine cared about him just as much as Drake did. Drake wanted to put Bobby in an environment that would be good for him. When he was nine, Drake asked him if he wanted to play soccer. Bobby agreed, but he learned he liked the running the most, and when his school offered it, he joined the track team. Drake hoped that he was doing right with Bobby.

Thoughts of Ford kept Drake wondering for years. He had never really established a relationship with him. Drake wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not. He had been out of his life for a long time. Drake couldn't help but feel he owed something to Ford. After all, Ford had told Drake to tell Christine how he felt about her. After a while, Drake finally felt at peace with Ford. He figured what Ford wanted him to be, like he'd told him when he first returned to San Diego to see him and Megan. He'd soon realized he wasn't much of a father to Drake and agreed that he'd lost that title. He did want him to do his best. Drake hoped he was proud of him so far.

Drake softly closed Bobby's bedroom door and continued to his own room. He really just wanted to go to bed. He had a test the next day that he and Mark had been studying for that night. He opened the door and found Christine still awake. She was grading her students' first tests of the year. Christine had become a high school teacher like she said she would. She was teaching calculus. Drake still firmly believed that math should be for important things only, but she liked to do it, and he was behind her one hundred percent. It was her second year teaching her own class, and she was glad. She seemed a little preoccupied as she shifted some of the tests away from Drake's side of the bed.

"Hey," said Drake. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," she responded. "I was worried about these first tests, but I think my students did pretty well. Last year wasn't too bad either, I guess."

"Well, look at who their teacher is," Drake responded, kissing her.

They'd been married for two years already. They got married as soon as they finished their bachelor's degrees. Maybe it seemed kind of soon, but Christine was ready to start her career, and she and Drake bought their house. Drake was working as well, but it exhausted him with school and work sometimes. He did his best, though. They were happy. Of course, he and Christine argued sometimes about finances. That was to be expected. They weren't going to get along with everything. They didn't get along with everything when they were growing up together and when Christine moved back to San Diego. Drake did think it helped that they were best friends before becoming a couple and getting married. They knew how to talk to each other.

They'd had a rocky part of their relationship to get past when they got engaged. Christine couldn't get over pushing Drake away. Eventually, she realized that he was right. If she was more open with him, things would be easier. Drake told her he knew he could tell her anything, and he wanted her to know she could tell him anything as well. Drake recalled how a few days after they'd agreed to leave the past behind, Christine had told him she was worried about becoming the "mother" in Bobby's life. He'd been glad she'd said that to him. It was the first signs of her opening up and Drake wanted that.

"How did your studying go?" Christine asked.

"Pretty well. I'm still a bit worried about the test tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll do well." She marked a student's test with a blue pen. She used blue because she thought red was too negative. She counted the student's points and wrote their score on the front. She still had a few more to check.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Drake asked. "They can wait another day for their tests."

"Yeah," Christine replied. She put the tests away and snuggled close to her husband under the covers. Drake wrapped his arm around her. He was about to turn out the light when he remembered something.

"You went to the doctor today?" Drake asked.

"Oh, yeah," Christine replied.

"Why? You said you were going for a check up, but you had them not too long ago." It was true. She had had a basic check up at her doctor's office and then the appointment no woman wants to have a short while ago.

"I know. I wanted to check something."

"What? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. Everything's just great."

"Then...what did you need to check?"

Christine smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? You're...we're going to have a baby?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Oh my..., this is great!" Drake kissed her. He probably would have leaped into the air if he wasn't under the covers. "I mean...I wondered if I should start my career first, but...I'm so happy."

Drake smiled. About ten years ago, Josh and Walter had moved into his home and became his brother and dad. He had no idea that it was just the beginning of change in his life. Christine came back to San Diego and gave him a reason to commit. He wanted to hold onto love. Maybe he'd dealt with the stress of his dad, Ford, in the process, and maybe they'd argued on the way. Everything seemed to finally fall into place. Ford's death hadn't been easy, but Drake felt it made him stronger in the end. He still did his music, but he was now looking forward to graduating medical school in a little less than two years. He still had a while to go, a residency and a fellowship still lay ahead, but Drake was determined to succeed. Until tonight, he thought he couldn't ask for more. Then Christine told him they were going to have a child of their own. Raising Bobby had been a difficult task, but they'd managed, and now, Drake was looking forward to raising his son or daughter.

He sighed. With all the changes in his life, he'd made a lot of promises. He'd made many to his family. Josh, Megan, Christine, and Bobby. When did these start? Was it when he kissed his best friend on her porch swing? All he knew was that he'd managed to keep his word so far. Sometimes it was easier to let the promises go than to keep them. However, it was Drake's decision, and he intended to keep every last one.


End file.
